


It's Not Heaven, but Here's Set Seven: More Miraculous Drabbles

by seasonofthegeek



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 69,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: This is my seventh (holy cats) round of 100 Miraculous Drabbles. Each drabble stands alone unless otherwise noted. Feel free to skip around to different character sets which will be listed in the chapter titles (character sets don't always indicate romantic pairing). You can also send prompts to my tumblr: seasonofthegeek and I will get to them as I am inspired. Enjoy!





	1. Marinette and Chat Noir

“That defeats the point of having me tag along,” Chat Noir grinned, keeping in step with Marinette. “Something tells me you have something else planned.”

“First of all, I never asked you to tag along. You saw me walking down the street and started following me.”

“For your safety.”

“Uh-huh. Secondly, I’m on a very important mission so feel free to go about your day,” Marinette continued, unable to hide a smile.

“And miss an opportunity to hang out with my favorite citizen? No thanks.” Chat Noir shot her a wink and kept pace with her. “What’s this big important mission anyway?”

“A friend of mine has been out of school for a few days so I’m bringing him a few things while he’s stuck at home.”

“Is he sick?”

Marinette frowned. “I don’t know really. He just hasn’t been at school and he isn’t answering anyone’s texts. Sometimes his father threatens to take him out so I’m really hoping it’s not that. No one seems to know what’s going on.” She readjusted the tote bag on her shoulder, brows furrowing. 

Chat Noir paused, falling behind a few steps. “What’s his name?”

“Adrien,” she answered simply. She glanced back at him, slowing when she saw he was stopped. “What’s wrong?”

“You shouldn’t go to his house.”

“Why?”

“You just shouldn’t. Trust me on this.”

She turned towards him. “Do you know something about Adrien?”

“I know lots of things about lots of people.”

“Chat.”

“Marinette?”

She huffed. “If you can’t give me a good reason, I’m going to his house.”

His shoulders slumped. “I know things aren’t good at his house right now, okay? And I’m pretty sure he isn’t even there. I know that it would be best if you stayed away. He’ll figure something out.”

Marinette searched his face. “Something serious is happening, isn’t it?”

Chat Noir nodded slowly. “Yeah. Adrien’s definitely dealing with some stuff.”

She looked back towards her path to the Agreste mansion and sighed. “And you honestly think it’s best for me to leave him alone for right now?”

He took her hand. “Please trust me on this, Marinette. I promise I’ll tell you as much as I can.” He looked around. “Maybe we could go back to your house though? I’m suddenly feeling a little exposed.”

She noticed the few people on the streets looking their way. “Okay, let’s go back to my house, but you have to tell me what you know about Adrien. I’m worried about him.”

“I will.”

A nagging feeling pulled at her mind but she ignored it. “Okay, Kitty,” she said, circling around him so they could head back towards the bakery. “I trust you.”


	2. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from veritas-luna: “Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion.” With marichat, if you’re still doing the prompts. If not, then I hope you know how awesome you are and I love you! 

“Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion,” Marinette scowled, grabbing for the croissant Chat Noir had plucked from her basket for Adrien. “This was a perfectly good selection of treats, thank you very much.”

Chat Noir laughed, holding the pastry above her head and reaching up to take a bite. “You’re right. This is perfect. Adrien would love it.”

She huffed and sat back down on the lounger. “I guess you may as well eat them now. You said you were going to tell me what you know about Adrien when we got to my house and here we are.”

“I did,” he nodded, brushing crumbs from his mouth. 

“Well?”

“What’s the hurry?”

“Chat, is Adrien in trouble?”

He sighed, dropping down on the lounger and stretching out. Marinette moved closer to the edge and glared back at him. “Look, I can’t really give you any details. Adrien isn’t home right now. It isn’t a safe place for him to be.”

“But he’s in a safe place right now?”

Chat Noir looked up at her, an unreadable expression flashing across his face. “Yeah, I think he is.”

“I don’t really understand.”

“I know.”

“Maybe you should get Ladybug involved. She’s helped Adrien before.”

“Keeping tabs on us, Princess?” he teased.

She waved a hand. “Please. There wasn’t a tabloid in the city that didn’t have pictures of them together the last time an akuma was after him.”

“True,” he nodded thoughtfully. “Perhaps my Lady and I should have a chat.” He laughed to himself and Marinette watched him. There was something underneath the good humor front, but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

“Do you want to hang out here tonight?” she asked, offering him the basket.

He eyed the baked treats inside suspiciously. “What do you mean?”

Marinette shrugged in what she hoped was a nonchalant fashion. “I don’t know where you go when you aren’t Chat Noir. I’m just offering for you to stay here if you need to.”

He opened his mouth to reply and then snapped it shut, weighing his response again. Marinette continued to watch him and the weight of her gaze was heavy on him. “That would be really nice,” he finally said, voice quiet.


	3. Adrien and Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ko-Fi Commission: Plagg being a little shit to Adrien about knowing Ladybug's identity.
> 
> Spoilers for Season 2, Episode 8.

“You know,” Plagg began, stretching out on Adrien’s pillow, “I’m actually impressed with you, Kid.”

Adrien turned in his desk chair. “Why is that?”

“Not once have you asked me who Ladybug is under the spots.”

“If she wanted me to know, she wouldn’t have had me close my eyes,” Adrien said lightly, returning his attention to his monitor and feeling superior.

“I suppose that’s true. Although she knew I would see her which opens up the possibility of you finding out who she is.”

Adrien frowned. “I guess that’s possible.”

“And since I recognized her, well, that just makes it all the juicier.”

The chair turned again and Adrien stared at the kwami. “You recognized her?”

Plagg nodded with a smirk. “I did.”

“So I know her outside the mask?”

“You do.”

“Oh.” Adrien leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his thighs. “Do I see her often?”

Plagg steepled his paws. “Define ‘often’.”

Adrien scowled. “Are you going to make this hard?”

“I’m not going to make it easy.”

“You know what? We shouldn’t even be talking about it. Ladybug would’ve let me see her if she really wanted me to know who she was.”

“You’re probably right.”

“She’ll tell me when she’s ready.”

“Sure.”

Adrien nodded and sat back, turning his chair towards his desk once more. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Plagg spoke again. “Of course...”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe she wants you to figure it out on your own. Find her yourself. LIke a test.”

Adrien chewed on his lip. “I don’t know. That doesn’t really sound like her.”

Plagg held up a paw. “You’re right. Forget I said anything.”

“What about just one hint? That couldn’t hurt.”

“I’m hungry.”

The young man rolled his eyes. “That’s nothing new.”

“Speaking of new, let’s go get something different for lunch today. Maybe something sweet,” Plagg suggested.

“Sweet?”

“Freshly baked even.”

Adrien frowned. “I don’t understand.”

The kwami sighed. “Then I can’t help you, Kid.”

“Wait, is that the clue?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Plagg!”


	4. Alya and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya Appreciation Week, Day 1: Ladyblog

“Have you decided what you’re going to do yet?” Marinette asked, propping her elbow on Alya’s desk and resting her chin in her cupped hand.

Alya groaned and began to scroll through the Ladyblog. “Every time I think I’ve made a decision, something makes me change my mind again.”

“You could always just go on hiatus for a while.”

“Suspicious timing for me to stop doing the blog as soon as a new Miraculous holder emerges.”

Marinette frowned. “You think people would actually notice?”

Alya laughed, pulling up the message boards. “You tell me.” She clicked through multiple topics involving conspiracy theories and possible identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“Someone thinks I’m the cute guy who delivers pizza from Antonio’s?”

Alya shrugged. “Everyone’s got a theory. That one actually has quite the following. I think it’s something with the eyes. Poor Timothy.” She shook her head. “But it keeps the spotlight off you so he’ll just have to take one for the team.”

“Are any of the theories right?”

“You mean has anyone figured out about you and Adrien?”

Marinette nodded, worrying her lip. 

“Adrien more than you, but I think that’s because his picture is everywhere. If you’ll remember, even I thought it was possible and you shot me down.”

“And that was before I even knew,” she laughed. 

“For the most part though, I think you guys are safe. There are so many theories that no single one has caught enough traction to be tested as far as I know. A couple of people have tried tailing Adrien to shoots but Gorilla usually sends them away before anything can be seen.”

Marinette sat back in the desk chair. “Okay, so if you disappear and the Ladyblog shuts down, you think people are going to immediately put it together that you’re Rena Rouge.”

Alya nodded. “But on the other side of that, it’s going to be hard to have time to keep up this blog. And even then, what if I slip up and post stuff that only we would know?”

“Well, only we would know you did, right?” 

“I guess.” She moved her finger along the trackpad, sending the mouse sliding across the screen. “I’ve put so much into this. I don’t know that I can just let it go.”

Marinette pursed her lips. “Do you think it could be helpful?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. You always know a bunch of stuff that goes on during akuma attacks even if you aren’t there. I guess I thought maybe you got reports in on the blog.”

“Well, yeah. People all over the world are on here, not just Paris. There are even rumors of heroes like you guys in other parts of the world, but I haven’t been able to verify any of them yet.”

“So the Ladyblog could almost be like an undercover Miraculous network?”

Alya’s eyes lit up. “Of course it could.” She beamed at her best friend. “I’m a little surprised that you would suggest that though. I was sure you were going to try to convince me to shut it down.”

“That was the plan,” Marinette nodded, flushing, “but Adrien made a good argument that I trusted you enough to suggest you for the Fox Miraculous that I should trust you enough to know what to do with the blog.”

Alya leaned over and pulled Marinette into a tight hug. “Thank you for this, for everything.”


	5. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Ladynoir, "I brought you a coffee"?

“I brought you a coffee,” Chat Noir grinned, offering the travel cup to his partner. 

Ladybug took it with a smile. “Thanks. I could use a little warming up.”

“Ah, well, see, I have other ideas for how to take care of that.”

She put a finger to his nose and pushed him back before he could embrace her. “Not so fast, Kitty. We’ve got a patrol to do.”

“Come on, my Lady. It’s the end of the year. Let’s take some time to enjoy the beginning of 2018.”

“I guess it couldn’t hurt to hang out here for a little while longer,” she admitted, taking a sip of the coffee.

Chat Noir beamed at her. “That’s the spirit. Now come here so you don’t get too chilly.” He opened his arms wide and Ladybug giggled as she stepped back to lean into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and propped his chin on the top of her head. 

“It’s a pretty night, even if it is cold.”

“Yeah, I like how the sky looks in the winter. It’s different somehow,” he sighed contentedly.

“Chat?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for this year. I don’t think I could’ve made it without you.”

He kissed the top of her head. “Of course you could’ve but I’m glad I got to be by your side anyway.”

“Do you have any resolutions for the new year?”

“Just one.”

She tilted her head back even though she still couldn’t see him from that angle. “What is it?”

He chuckled. “I can’t tell you yet.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s not the right time.”

She turned in his arms and looked up at him. “You’re being mysterious.”

Chat Noir winked at her. “What about you, Bugaboo? Any resolutions I should be on the lookout for?”

Ladybug shook her head. “I don’t think so. I used to make resolutions every year and then when I didn’t go through with them, I felt kind of crappy about myself. I decided not to do that this year. I’ll work on what I need to work on when the time is right.”

“That sounds very smart.”

“I think so. Are you going to tell me yours now?”

He laughed. “You need to have patience.”

She curled her tongue behind her teeth as she smiled up at him. “And what if I don’t want to be patient?”

“The best things in life are worth waiting for.”

She went up on the tips of her toes and kissed him. “Is that so, Mr. Agreste?” 

“It is,” he nodded before dipping his head to kiss her again. “And don’t think you can trick me into telling you just because you’re a good kisser.”

“I would never stoop to such tricks.”

“I don’t believe that for a minute.”

Deep bells chimed out from a nearby cathedral and Ladybug smiled. “The new year is officially here.”

“A fresh start,” Chat Noir agreed. He tightened his hold on Ladybug when she shivered. “Tikki’s having a hard time keeping you warm tonight.”

“We struggle in the winter.”

“Why don’t you head home? I’ll do a quick patrol and be there soon.”

Ladybug kissed him again. “Don’t be too long. I have plans for how to bring in the new year.”

“I know better than to keep my Lady waiting,” he promised and watched her swing away. He unzipped the small pocket on his suit and pulled out a diamond ring to check it in the moonlight. “On the other hand,” he mused to the empty rooftop, “patience is overrated.”

He secured the ring in his pocket once more and set off after his girlfriend.


	6. Rena Rouge and Queen B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya Appreciation Week, Day 2: Hero/Villain
> 
> Continuation from Chapter 4

Queen B kicked her heels against the wall as she and Rena Rouge sat on the roof ledge. “Truth or dare?”

“I want to say dare but honestly I don’t feel like moving right now so truth,” Rena Rouge replied, bracing her hands behind her so she could lean back.

“Damn, I was going to make you go get me a coffee as a dare.”

“That’s a sad dare.”

Queen B shrugged. “You would have to do it suited up and I want coffee.”

“Yeah, I’m not moving. What do you want to ask me?”

“Hmm, are you going to tell Nino about being all foxy now?”

Rena Rouge frowned. “I don’t know. He definitely won’t like it, which is actually really annoying.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Adrien told him about Chat and he thinks it’s the coolest thing in the world and goes on and on about it, but he was still getting upset when I was trying to get close enough to fights to get pictures for the blog.”

“Men,” Queen B spat. “You don’t think it matters than you’re all superpowered now?”

Rena Rouge shifted uneasily. “I don’t know. I kinda think he will still just see me, if that makes sense.”

“I guess I can kinda get it. I had a hard time accepting Ladybug when I found out.”

“I remember. I mean, it changes a lot for us, right? You and I wouldn’t have been hanging out here before now.”

Queen B flipped her ponytail. “That’s because you wouldn’t admit how cool I am. It’s about time you saw the light.”

“Also you’re a bitch.”

“I can be,” she agreed. “I’m not going to apologize for that.”

Rena Rouge laughed. “I wouldn’t expect you to. This has been nice though, being forced into friendship.” She nudged her partner’s shoulder with her own to lighten her words. “You’re not nearly as bad as I thought.”

“I’m a treasure.”

“Sure.”

“Hello, it’s my turn to answer truth or dare.”

“So sorry, your highness,” Rena Rouge drawled. “Truth or dare?”

“If I say dare, you’re going to make me go get the coffee I wanted, aren’t you?”

“You did make it sound appealing.”

“Fine, truth,” Queen B sighed.

Rena Rouge looked down at the flute at her side, gloved fingers dancing along the length. “Would you rather have the powers you have now or the powers you had when you were akumatized?”

“Oh, that’s a good one!” Queen B grinned. “Hmmm, well, if I had the powers of Antibug, I could knock LB down a few pegs when she needs it and don’t pretend like she doesn’t every now and then.”

“As if you wouldn’t do that anyway.”

“True. I don’t know. I look better in black and yellow than black and red so I think I’m good being Queen B.”

Rena Rouge nodded, looking out over the city.

“What about you?”

“If I’m being honest, I would rather have Lady Wifi’s powers. I know I was temporarily evil and all, but I could do so much with a skillset like that now. Sometimes it feels like illusions are...I don’t know, not so much something I was meant for? Does that make sense?”

They were silent for a few moments before Queen B finally spoke. “You should talk to Chat.”

“Why?”

“He goes back and forth about Cataclysm. It’s come in handy a lot, but he has some different feelings about it. You guys might have some things in common.”

“I might just do that.”

Queen B stretched and swung her legs back over the ledge so she could stand on the rooftop. “I think I’m going to call it. I’m tired.”

“And we’ve got that report due tomorrow.”

She waved a hand. “I’ve got it covered.”

“You know, now that you’re a hero, you may want to actually start doing your own work.”

“Please, Sabrina loves doing my work for me.”

Rena Rouge shook her head with a small smile. “I think we’ve both still got things to learn.”


	7. Alya/Rena Rouge, Chat Noir, and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya Appreciation Week, Day 3: Favorite Ship
> 
> Day 1: Chapter 4  
> Day 2: Chapter 6

“Let me guess, you’re aren’t coming over now?” Nino sighed over the phone.

Alya winced, shooting Trixx a quick look. “I’m so sorry, Nino. I have to babysit the twins and I just found out.”

“It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not. I know I haven’t been around much lately.”

“I get it. Important things come up.”

“You’re important to me too.”

“Okay.”

Alya frowned and cradled the phone between her cheek and shoulder as she laced up her sneakers. “You don’t believe me.”

“We don’t have to do this now, Al,” Nino said and his voice sounded tired.

“Nino, you have to know how much you mean to me.”

He sighed deeply. “Okay, look, I would’ve rather talked about this face to face but...Alya, I know I’m not at the top of your list with the Ladyblog and your family and our friends and all of that is fine, but I guess I thought I was at least on the list.”

“What are you talking about?”

“When was the last time we did something, just you and me?”

“We went to the aquarium.”

“That was a field trip.”

“Well, we grabbed coffee at the new cafe near the school.”

“And that was almost a month ago.”

Alya glanced at her wall calendar in shock. “There’s no way that was a month ago. Damn it, Nino, I’m so sorry. I don’t know where the time has gone.”

He chuckled but there was no humor in the sound. “It’s okay, Al. You like to stay busy. I know that about you, just maybe try to remember me sometimes?”

She nodded and then realized he couldn’t see her over the phone. “I promise.”  
__________________________

“I don’t know what to do about Nino,” Rena Rouge groaned, letting her flute fall to her side.

Chat Noir held his baton aloft questioningly. “Wait, are we done sparring or is this a trick?”

“No trick.” She dropped to the rooftop, crossing her legs and Chat Noir sat down beside her. “I totally spaced that we had a date tonight. I lied and told him I had to babysit.”

Chat Noir grimaced. “Yeah, I’ve had to do that to him. It isn’t fun.”

“That just makes me feel worse knowing he gets it from both of us now.”

He pursed his lips and scratched a claw along a line of tar. “He was a lot more understanding when he knew why I was always disappearing.”

She looked up at him. “You think I should tell him?”

“That’s up to you. It’s a pretty big deal.”

“It isn’t a matter of trust, but I don’t know. Is it weird to think he’s going to be disappointed in me?”

“Why would he be?”

“He’s always been so protective when it comes to all the akuma stuff for the Ladyblog. Part of me is afraid if he knows I’m actually in the middle of it now, he’s not going to be able to handle it.”

Chat Noir nodded thoughtfully. “I get what you’re saying but I don’t think you’re giving Nino enough credit. I think he’ll be pretty stoked to know he’s dating a superhero.”

“Speaking of, when are you going to start doing that?” Rena Rouge smirked.

His eyes went wide and Chat Noir swallowed thickly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure.”  
__________________________

Nino blinked in surprise to see Rena Rouge crouched on the fire escape outside his window. She waved shyly and he lifted the glass pane. “Rena Rouge! This is too cool! Is everything okay?”

“Could I come in?”

“Sure.” He stepped aside and she slipped into his room, looking around. Her eyes fell on a framed photo of them from the summer, Nino standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her and a big grin on his face. “I’m Nino, by the way,” he said, cheeks darkening.

“You have a crush on me!” Rena Rouge accused, poking a finger to his chest.

Nino’s eyes blew wide behind his glasses. “What?!”

“Look at that blush! You have a crush on me. I can’t believe this.”

“N-no!” he sputtered, stepping back. “I have a girlfriend.”

Rena Rouge picked up the photo. “I know. She’s pretty hot.”

Nino’s brow furrowed and he looked between the photo and the superhero. “Why are you here?”

She set the frame back on his desk and turned fully to him. “I have something to tell you and now that I’m here this feels overly dramatic. This is the last time I take advice from Chat.”

“Chat...”

She dropped her transformation, holding up both hands with a tentative smile. “Surprise?”

Nino took a step back. “Alya?!” He looked down at the floor, voice low. “Well, now I know that can never happen in reality.”

“What can never happen in reality?”

He looked up at her with wide eyes and even darker cheeks. “Something I didn’t mean to say out loud and you should immediately forget.”

Alya laughed and closed the distance between them, sliding her arms around his waist. “I’m sorry I’ve been lying to you.”

“It makes sense now at least. Part of me was afraid maybe you were just tired of me.” 

She looked up at him, expression softening as she cupped his cheek. “I could never get tired of you, Nino. I love you.”

“Oh,” he breathed.

“Now’s the part where you kiss me senseless,” she prodded.

“That I can do,” he smiled, tipping her chin up for a kiss.


	8. Alya and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya Appreciation Week, Day 4: Cooking
> 
> Day 1: Chapter 4  
> Day 2: Chapter 6  
> Day 3: Chapter 7

“You’re sure you don’t mind everyone coming over?” Alya asked, setting a mixing bowl on the counter. “I know you said we needed more time with just the two of us.”

Nino kissed her temple. “I’m just happy to spend time with you. Besides, it’ll be fun hanging out with Marinette and Adrien together.”

“And Chloe.”

Nino frowned. “Is there another Chloe I don’t know about?”

“She’s really not that bad when you get to know her,” Alya winced.

“I’ve known her for years. She actually is that bad.”

“Okay, well, she’s changing.”

Nino shifted the casserole dish she handed him from the cabinet. “I didn’t realize you guys were hanging out. When did that even happen?”

“Uh, a couple of months ago?”

“About the time Rena Rouge and Queen B appeared?”

Alya opened the fridge to search for ingredients and hide her terrible poker face. “Probably a coincidence.”

Nino pursed his lips and leaned against the counter. “Okay, so I know you’re Rena Rouge and Adrien is Chat Noir. I’m going to make an educated guess and say that Chloe is Queen B which would explain the sudden friendship if you guys are seeing so much of each other.” He scratched at his chin. “Which leaves...” He popped himself in the forehead with the heel of his hand. “Marinette is Ladybug!”

Alya grimaced and straightened with a teetering stack of cold items from the fridge. “I can neither confirm nor deny your theories.” She dumped everything on the counter with a huff.

“Aww, man, does that make me the regular friend who is going to end up getting kidnapped a lot or something?” Nino whined.

“My poor Nino,” Alya teased, going up on the tip of her toes to kiss him. “Don’t worry. I’ll always save you.”

He put his arms around her waist. “You know, this is not going to be good for my anxiety knowing that my best friends and girlfriend are the ones out there fighting akumas.”

“Maybe I can get you a stress ball.”

“Just promise me you’ll be careful?”

“I promise.” She turned and lifted a bright blue apron from the hook on the wall behind them. “Now put this on and let’s get started before Adrien gets here and wants to help by eating all the ingredients separately before I can actually turn them into our meal.”


	9. Gabriel and Mrs. Agreste (Adele)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Could you do "That lipstick’s not gonna stay put for long.” For Gabriel and Mrs. Agreste, please? Also I love your writing! ❤️

Thanks, sweet Nonny! Today’s drabble is dedicated to @sinfulmarinette to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope your day is full of loveliness and fun! :D

“That lipstick’s not gonna stay put for long,” Gabriel warned, stepping up behind his wife and winding his arms around her middle. He watched her reflection in the mirror. “You look too beautiful tonight, Adele. Every man and woman in the place might try to kiss you.”

She laughed and the sound sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. “It’s a good thing I’ll have my husband at my side then, to ward off any unwanted advances.”

He winked at her reflection and reached forward, picking up his cologne bottle from the counter. She touched his wrist and he frowned. “Are you feeling nauseated tonight?”

“Just a touch. I’d rather not tempt it though.”

Gabriel nodded thoughtfully and set the bottle down. “Adrien asked about his baby brother today.”

“He’s so sure we’re having another boy,” Adele smiled, running a hand over her swollen stomach. “I’m thinking of getting another ultrasound just to see if he’s right.”

Gabriel stepped to the side to lean closer to the mirror, concentrating on tying his bowtie. “By the way, I had Nathalie set up an appointment with a speech therapist for him.”

“Oh, Gabe, I wish you would just let him be. Adrien understands what we’re saying even if he can’t speak clearly quite yet. He’s still a toddler. You have to have patience.”

“It isn’t going to hurt him to be tutored, Adele. He’s obviously a very smart boy. I think he’s old enough to learn how to say ‘baby brother’ instead of ‘babby bwuddah’ though. He can’t even pronounce his own name yet.”

“Gabriel.”

He sighed heavily. “Fine. I’ll have the appointment postponed for a couple of months.”

Adele kissed his cheek. “I appreciate that.”

Gabriel eyed the Peacock brooch secured on Adele’s dress. “There is something else I would like to discuss with you.”

She patted his cheek patronizingly. “I’m pregnant, Gabriel, not an invalid. I’m being careful.” She ran her thumb along his cheek to soften the sting of her words. “I know you want to look out for me, but I’m fine.”

“I was thinking perhaps it would be better to postpone our next trip until after the baby is here.”

“You mean when I’ll be stuck at home for months with a newborn and a toddler? I think not.” Adele moved past him into the bedroom and lifted a sheer shawl from the dresser. “We’re leaving at the end of the week. I have a good feeling about this one. The man I spoke with swore the pages of text he found are genuine.” 

“That’s what the source in Malaysia claimed as well.”

“This will be different though.” She did a slow spin, making s show of flapping her shawl around her shoulders. “How do I look?”

“Even more beautiful than yesterday.”

She laughed. “Flatterer. Now come, Mr. Agreste, we can’t keep your fans waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine in this AU that Adele loses the baby on their trip in search of the book and the other Miraculous. One of the things Gabriel hopes to change by bringing together the Ladybug and Black Miraculous is going back to this moment in time.


	10. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Keep it up and see what happens" with marinette vs an akuma and everyone else watching from the sidelines

“Keep it up and see what happens,” Marinette huffed, holding onto Chat Noir’s baton as tight as she could. Her heart was racing and she could feel sweat on the palms of her hands, making the weapon slide as she tried to keep her grip. 

“Such a brave young woman,” the akuma purred, “but that won’t save you or your kitty.”

Marinette heard Chat Noir groan from his prone position on the ground behind her. She hoped he could get back on his feet soon. Tikki was drained until she could find something to help the kwami refuel and she wasn’t sure what she could do against the looming akuma with only her partner’s baton at her disposal.

The akuma paced slowly in front of her, eyes full of amusement. “How about we strike up a deal?”

Marinette braced her feet and held the baton out from her body. “What’d you have in mind?”

“I let you both live today in exchange for those useless earrings. I’ll even let you keep the ring for a while longer.” The akuma watched Marinette narrow her eyes. “Not much of a secret now, is it, Spots?”

“You aren’t getting our Miraculous and we’re both walking away from this so you’re going to need to come up with an option three,” Marinette growled. “You may want to think along the lines of you giving up.”

The akuma laughed and it was a horrible sound that sent a shiver of panic down Marinette’s spine. “Your little yoyo is gone. Your sidekick is incapacitated. What exactly is it that makes you still think you’re going to win, little one?”

“He is not a sidekick,” Marinette ground out between clenched teeth. She heard movement behind her and struggled to keep the akuma’s attention. “Chat Noir is a hero and I wouldn’t be here without him.” She took a step to the side and the akuma’s gaze followed her. Marinette moved again, circling and keeping the baton out and ready. She caught a glimpse of black flash behind the akuma.

“Enough with your games,” the akuma sighed in a bored tone despite the sharp eyes she kept on Marinette. “Hand over the earrings. I have other things to get to.”

“That’s not going to work so well for me,” Chat Noir drawled from behind the akuma, plucking the necklace from around her neck with one hand while destructive power bubbled from the other. “Also, I would advise you to be very still right now. It would be unfortunate if my hand slipped. Sometimes I can get a little irrational when my partner is in danger.” He looked down at Marinette then and tilted his chin. “Go get Tikki charged back up, my Lady. We’ll be waiting right here.”

She swallowed thickly and nodded, offering his baton back to him. He chuckled. “My hands are a little full right now, Princess. You hang on to that for me.”

Marinette hurried down the roof access stairs to the hotel kitchen. She snuck a plated slice of pie away from the preparation counter and made her way back up the stairs as Tikki ate the pie. 

“He knows who I am now, Tikki.”

“It’ll be okay, Marinette.”

She pushed open the roof access door once more to find Chat Noir still holding the akuma hostage. His face brightened when he spotted her, a smile spreading across his lips. “I know it will,” Marinette whispered, feeling warmth spread through her chest. “Spots on!”


	11. Alya, Nino, Marinette, Adrien, and Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya Appreciation Week, Day 5: Friendship
> 
> Day 1: Chapter 4  
> Day 2: Chapter 6  
> Day 3: Chapter 7  
> Day 4: Chapter 8

“This was really nice,” Alya sighed, resting her head on Marinette’s shoulder. “I’m glad you guys came over.”

“Dinner was delicious.” Adrien patted his stomach and reclined back even further, taking up a large portion of the couch between Marinette and Chloe.

“You should know. You ate four helpings.” Chloe poked his belly and Adrien chuckled, swatting at her hand.

“All hail, Chef Alya,” Nino said.

“Hail!”

Alya laughed and lifted her head. “Does anyone have room for dessert?”

There was a chorus of groans around the room and rubbing of bellies. 

“We might need a bit,” Marinette suggested. “Video games?”

“I don’t even want to move, much less have to deal with my fragile ego after you beat me,” Nino groaned.

“I would totally play you and win but I’m pretty sure I can’t get up right now,” Adrien said, looking up at Marinette from his fully stretched out position on the couch. The crown of his head bumped against her leg and she grinned down at him.

“Ugh, get a room,” Chloe grumbled, pushing Adrien’s feet away from her.

Adrien and Marinette both turned red and Adrien mumbled an apology before righting himself to sit up on the couch. Alya rolled her eyes. “A movie?”

“A movie could be nice. Honestly I’m just enjoying not having to run out in this cold and fight something,” Chloe replied, studying her nails.

“Well, now you’ve jinxed us,” Alya sighed.

“Have not.”

The group looked towards the window for any sign of an impending akuma and seemed to release a unified sigh of relief.

“Now we just have to decide on what kind of movie.”

Nino heaved himself off the couch. “I’ll go make popcorn.”

“I made dessert and everyone said they were too full,” Alya argued.

“We can’t watch a movie without popcorn.”

The others nodded and Alya shook her head. “I need new friends.”

Marinette linked their arms. “You would miss us too much.”

“I’m willing to test that theory,” Alya winked, poking her best friend’s side.


	12. Alya, Etta, Ella, and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya Appreciation Week, Day 6: Babysitter Extraordinaire
> 
> Day 1: Chapter 4  
> Day 2: Chapter 6  
> Day 3: Chapter 7  
> Day 4: Chapter 8  
> Day 5: Chapter 11

“Okay, you rugrats, half an hour of TV and then it is time for bed,” Alya said, clearing away their dinner plates.

“But Ally,” the twins whined in unison.

“Don’t you ‘but Ally’ me. You know the rules.”

“You’re stricter than Mama and Daddy,” Ella huffed, sliding out of her chair.

Etta nodded solemnly and followed her sister into the living room. Alya rolled her eyes and finished cleaning up their leftovers. Her parents had been invited to a staff appreciation event at the hotel and didn’t expect to be back until late. She had gotten Chloe to take over her patrol and Nino was busy breaking in a new mixing board so it was possible she would actually have some time to work on the Ladyblog tonight if she was very, very lucky.

“Ally!” Etta yelled. “Something’s wrong with the TV!”

Alya sighed and hauled the stack of dishes to the sink before going into the living room. Her sisters were on the couch with their arms crossed, glaring at the screen. “This stupid guy is on every channel,” Ella sneered, tossing the remote to the floor.

“Hey, don’t do that. You’ll break it.” Alya picked up the remote and frowned at the television, turning up the volume. 

“This message is for Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Hawkmoth said, voice deep. “I have grown weary of these games and will make my final play.” The camera angle swung wide to reveal Queen B tied to a chair behind him. A gag was in her mouth but her eyes were narrowed as she squirmed and yelled through the cloth. “I offer immeasurable wealth to any citizen who can bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir.” A smile spread across his thin lips. “I will even pay for the Fox. Once I have the Miraculous, the attacks on Paris stop.”

He held out his hand and a white butterfly landed in his gloved palm. Black began to eat away at the wings until they were a sickly dark color, purple glowing veins trailing through them. “As added incentive, a new akuma will be created every hour I wait.” He glanced back at the struggling Queen B. “If one of the Miraculous is brought to me within the next two hours, I will spare her life. If not,” Hawkmoth shrugged but his eyes stayed sharp as he peered through the screen. Static popped as the feed died and Alya jumped, falling back on the couch.

Her sisters curled around her. “I didn’t like him,” Etta whispered. 

“He was scary,” Ella agreed. “Can Ladybug and Chat Noir save Queen B?”

“Where is Rena Rouge? Do you think she’s there?”

“I bet she is! She’s so cool and does those tricks. She’s probably already saving Queen B now!”

Their voices were like a faint buzz in Alya’s ears, her eyes still trained on the static-filled screen. Her skin felt cold. She was the one who was supposed to patrol tonight. It should’ve been her tressed up in a chair and hoping that someone would come in time. At least Chloe had still seemed angry and not broken. There was that. Perhaps Hawkmoth would leave her alone while they waited. 

Her phone began to buzz and she numbly pulled it from her pocket, seeing Nino’s face on her screen. She answered the call but didn’t speak as she brought it up to her ear.

“Where are you?” Nino demanded, voice tight.

“Babysitting. Home,” she said faintly.

“Thank God,” he replied. “You can’t go out there, Al.”

“I have to.”

“Adrien and Marinette can take care of this.”

“They need me.” Something inside her snapped and she stood suddenly, her grip tightening on the phone. “I need you to come over.”

“Alya, please--”

“Nino, I need to know my sisters are safe and with someone who can protect them. Please come over.”

She heard him exhale over the line. “I’ll be right there. Don’t leave until I can see you.”

“We’ll be waiting.” She ended the call and turned to see both of her sisters looking up at her. “My friend Nino is going to come play with us!” she exclaimed, pasting a brittle smile on her face.

“Ooo, you mean your boyfriend,” Etta crooned.

“Alya and Nino, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-s-s-s-s-i-n-g,” Ella continued.

“That was too many s’s.”

“Was not!”

“Was too!”

“How about as a treat we go make a blanket fort in your room and then I’ll let you guys have ice cream?” Alya offered. Her phone was buzzing again but she ignored it for the moment.

“Yeah!”

She watched the twins race off towards their room and she looked down at her phone. She had two voicemails, one from Marinette and the other from Adrien. She opened her phone to listen, but her Ladyblog app caught her eye. There were already one hundred and thirty-three notifications and the number was climbing as she watched. Curious, she opened the app and pulled up the first message.

“You guys have always been here for us and now the city of Paris will be here for you. Tell us what to do.”

“I stand with Team Miraculous.”

“I recorded the video feed of Hawkmoth and I’m trying to figure out his location. Hang on, Queen B!”

Alya put a had to her mouth as she read a few more of the messages. There was still hope yet.


	13. Felix and Ladybug (Bridgette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from sealfarts: felix and bridgette + “What the…why is my heart beating so fast? Am I dying!?”! thanks!!

“What the...why is my heart beating so fast?” Felix gripped his chest, the silk of his shirt crumpling beneath his fingers. “Am I dying?!”

Ladybug cradled his head in her lap. “You were poisoned by an akuma. I used my Lucky Charm as an antidote.”

“Are you sure it worked?! I feel like I can’t breathe.”

“Calm down and concentrate on inhaling and exhaling. It might take a minute.” She stopped herself from running her gloved fingers into his hair. He rarely let her get this close when she wasn’t in spots. It was hard to resist the temptation, but she held strong. His continued flailing helped with that. “You’re a bit more dramatic than I thought.”

He frowned, brows scrunching as he looked up at her. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

She flushed, hoping the reaction didn’t show too much beneath her mask. “The few times we’ve met, you’ve seemed much more...held together.”

“I almost died!”

Ladybug tried not to smile at his wide eyes and expression of disbelief. “It would’ve probably been a few hours before you got to that point,” she said. 

“Well, I apologize for my outburst then,” he replied dryly, sitting up and straightening his shirt and vest. He looked at her then and something flashed across his eyes. “Thank you for saving me.”

“It was my pleasure,” she nodded, feeling her cheeks warm again. She glanced out over the city and frowned. “I should go. Hopefully Chat Noir has shown up and been tracking the akuma while I was helping you.” She nodded to the roof access door and stood. “You should be able to get down from there.”

Felix grimaced but nodded. “I’m sure Chat Noir is doing what he can.” He stood with her and grabbed her wrist gently before she could move to the roof edge. “Would it be too forward to offer a kiss as a thank you for saving my life?”

Ladybug felt her pulse speed. She could finally kiss Felix. She had been hoping to elicit some romantic feeling from him for over a year and here he was, watching her with those pale eyes, the warmth from his hand on her wrist penetrating the magical barrier of her suit. She could kiss him now and he would finally realized he loved her. He would find out it was Bridgette beneath the spots and they would live happily ever after. 

“Ladybug?” he prodded, eyes tightening around the edges.

She stepped away from him, his loose hold on her wrist dropping reluctantly. “I’m sorry. I can’t,” she apologized, moving closer to the edge. “Try to stay out of trouble if you can, Felix.”

Felix watched her swing away, fingers unconsciously rubbing against the cursed ring on his finger. “No promises,” he muttered.


	14. Rena Rouge, Chat Noir, and Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya Appreciation Week, Day 7: Reveal
> 
> Day 1: Chapter 4  
> Day 2: Chapter 6  
> Day 3: Chapter 7  
> Day 4: Chapter 8  
> Day 5: Chapter 11  
> Day 6: Chapter 12

The scared look in Nino’s eyes before she leapt from the apartment balcony stayed with Rena Rouge as she raced across rooftops. Ladybug’s last communication had her heading towards the park near the bakery for an akuma sighting. They were running out of time to reach Queen B and apparently Hawkmoth had grown bored with waiting, sending out more akumas than his original statement. The Ladyblog had reported at least five in different areas of the city. 

She arrived at the park to find half of it a charred ruin and no one, akumatized or not, in sight. “Guys, I think I got here too late,” she said into her com. “The place is roasted. How’s it going for you?”

Chat Noir’s voice came over the link. “LB’s recharging. We’ve taken down two but I’m afraid another one is nearby.”

She could hear the worry in his voice. “How is she?” she asked softly.

“Pushing herself too hard,” he grunted.

“I can hear you.” Ladybug’s voice was loud but tired. “We’re running out of time.”

“What if we can’t do it?” Rena Rouge asked, finally voicing her fear. “The number of akumas may outnumber us at this point, and then there’s Hawkmoth.” 

“We can’t think like that,” Ladybug argued.

“She might be right, my Lady,” Chat Noir said, tone exhausted. “We need help.”

“We don’t have help. We just have us. And Queenie is counting on us. Paris is counting on us!” Ladybug’s voice broke on the last word and she took in a ragged breath. “There’s no one else.”

Rena Rouge inhaled deeply, willing the tears stinging her eyes not to fall. 

_“I stand with Team Miraculous.”_

“I stand with Team Miraculous,” she murmured.

“My Lady, I’m coming to you. Stay where you are. Rena, what?”

“I stand with Team Miraculous,” she repeated. “It was a comment on the Ladyblog.”

“That’s great but I don’t see--”

“We can’t ask people to risk their lives,” Ladybug cut in, following her best friend’s train of thought.

“We can for Chloe. We’re out of time.”

There was a moment of silence and then Ladybug spoke. “I trust you.”  
_____________________________

Rena Rouge held the phone out and stared at her reflection on the screen, thumb hovering over the record button. She could just come to them as her hero persona, a video sent in and anonymously posted. People would still rally, but... But. If they were willing to risk their lives to help, she felt they deserved to know the truth. 

“Hi, Ladybloggers. I’m coming to you live from Paris and I’m not going to sugar coat it, we’re in a tough spot.” She swallowed thickly and stared into the small camera. “My name is Alya Cesaire, creator of this blog, and I need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give the aftermath and final battle some more thought which is why this week ends with the reveal. I do plan to finish the story at some point though. :)


	15. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from ycantwebefriends: “Trust me, you don’t want me to sing you to sleep. It’d only keep you up, to like, laugh at me.” Marichat! Hope you're getting super inspired by all these prompts! (Your inbox is going to overflow... lol).
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 1  
> Part 2: Chapter 2

“Trust me,” Chat Noir chuckled, stretching out on the chaise, “you don’t want me to sing you to sleep. Your laughter would only keep you up.”

Marinette grinned down at him from the edge of her bed. “Come on, Kitty, it’s the least you could do.”

“Low blow, Princess.”

“I’m sure you have a beautiful singing voice. I’ve heard you sing before, you know.”

“When?”

Marinette pursed her lips, realizing her error. Chat Noir had sang around Ladybug plenty of times but never around Marinette. “I’m sure you’ve sang on my balcony. Isn’t that what stray cats do?” she teased.

“I’m not a stray cat. All of Paris is my home,” he grinned at her but his eyes tightened.

“Just what a stray would say,” she clucked. “Well, I suppose it’s a good thing I’ve taken you in.”

He smiled up at her and his expression had become more relaxed. “I don’t know how I can ever repay you.”

Marinette winked. “I’ll think of something. Are you sure you don’t want a blanket or pillow?”

“The suit keeps me warm enough and the chaise is comfortable. I’ll be fine.”

“Won’t your kwami get tired if you stay transformed?”

“I think he’ll be fine for the night. We’ve been working on endurance.”

Marinette nodded, biting her bottom lip. “Goodnight, Chat.”

“Night, Mari.”

She slid back into her bed and cut the lamp. Maybe he had been too tired to realize what her question meant. She had to admit it had been a silly way to try to reveal herself. She should just come out and tell him if she really wanted him to know. There was no reason to play games, not when the look in his eyes had her seriously worried he was in trouble.

Chat Noir’s voice was quiet as it floated up to her. “Marinette?”

“Hmmm?”

“How do you know I have a kwami?”

“A lucky guess?” she winced, staring up at her dark ceiling. She heard Tikki stifle a giggle behind her head.

“I only know one girl in all the world that could be that lucky.”

Marinette sighed and turned on her lamp and then crawled back to the edge of her bed and peered down at him. Chat Noir’s eyes almost glowed back at her in the dim room. “I was wondering if you caught that, Chaton.”

His brows knitted together beneath his mask. “You’re Ladybug?”

“Yes?”

“Are you asking me or answering me?”

She laughed quietly and began down the stairs. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t decide if a reveal was needed and then I just kinda said the kwami thing and well…” She shrugged and felt Tikki land on her shoulder.

Chat Noir stood up, expression unreadable as he crossed the room. He stopped just a bit short of her and studied her face, a soft smile slowly gracing his lips. “Of course you’re her. Who else could Ladybug be?” he asked, voice reverent.

She blushed and ducked her head. “Flatterer.”

“Is this the part where I show you who I am?”

“Only if you want to.”

“You know I do.”

Marinette nodded and hugged herself, watching him expectantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 coming soon :D


	16. Felix, Bridgette, Marinette, Alya, and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “You are the human version of a migraine.” Sounds like Felix and Bridgette to me, haha.

“You are the human version of a migraine,” Felix said, tone cold. “When will you get it through your thick bleached skull that literally nothing you say has any impact on the people in this room?”

Chloe gaped at him, lips moving but no words coming out.

“You don’t really matter, Chloe. Everyone here is going to graduate and move on with their lives and you’ll still be stuck being the bitchy little mean girl with no one to push around. Do us all a favor and bow out now. No one would miss you.” 

Felix raised an eyebrow, challenging her for a response, and Chloe huffed, spinning on her heel and stomping out of the room with Sabrina hurrying behind in her wake. Felix rolled his eyes and knelt down to help Bridgette pick up the broken macarons.

“That was a little rude,” she said softly, cheeks burning as she dumped a crumbling pile into the box. “She was just being Chloe. It’s nothing new.”

“I think you meant to say thank you,” Felix corrected, flicking crumbs from his fingers as he stood.

Bridgette frowned. “Thank you.”  
___________________

“I think my love is problematic,” Bridgette sighed, falling back on her bed.

“Oh, good, I was hoping we would talk about an Agreste boy for a change of pace,” Alya drawled, swiping a line of dark orange polish along her thumbnail. “We never do that.”

Marinette laughed and wiggled her toes, watching the pink glitter polish sparkle. “What happened with Felix, Bri?”

“Chloe tripped me and I dropped the box of macarons I brought to class today. Made a big mess and she laughed as if it bothered me. I was just ignoring her, you know? That’s pretty much the worst thing you can do to Chloe. I think it makes her weak.”

Alya grinned. “Good to know she has a weakness.”

“Anyway, Felix suddenly stands up and tears into her like out of nowhere. I mean, obviously it’s because he’s dreadfully in love with me,” Bridgette continued, shuffling through the shoebox of nail polish colors.

“Obviously.”

“But it was really harsh. Like needlessly harsh, maybe?” Bridgette winced.

“Well, Felix is such a sweet little lamb. I can hardly believe he would be overly rude,” Alya said, rolling her eyes.

“Hey, Felix isn’t that bad,” Marinette defended. “But yeah, Bri, you know he doesn’t exactly sugar coat things, and it sounds like Chloe had it coming.”

“Do you think I blindly love him to the point that I don’t see his flaws? I was a little shocked honestly.”

“No more than Mari does with Adrien,” Alya shrugged.

“Hey!”

Alya winked at her best friend. “If it bothers you that much, why don’t you say something to him?”  
___________________

“You were kind of an ass yesterday,” Bridgette said, holding her breath as a scowl formed on Felix’s face.

“Excuse me?”

“I appreciate you standing up for me, not that I needed it, mind you, but you were an ass and I thought you should know. You shouldn’t have been so mean to Chloe.” Her righteous conviction suddenly dipped and she felt her cheeks grow hot. “So there.” 

Felix studied her face. “Is that so?”

She nodded. “Yes. You were as mean as she is so it didn’t help anything.” She shifted her books. “I need to get to class.”

“No one’s stopping you.”

Bridgette sighed and moved past him, shoulders hunched as she tried not to flee. 

“What was that about?” Adrien asked, joining his side.

“She called me an ass.” Felix watched Bridgette’s retreating back with an odd expression on his face.

“Is that why you’re blushing?”

“What? Of course not,” Felix grumbled, ducking his head to look for something in his messenger bag. 

“Okay,” Adrien nodded. “But Felix and Bridgette sitting in a tree--”

“I will end you, Ren.”

“K-i-s-s-i-n-g,” Adrien grinned, dodging his brother’s swinging bag.


	17. Marinette, Adrien, and Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: I love the headcanon of Marinette’s problem to get up in the morning... so... “Morning, lovely. I see you got out of bed. I’m proud of you.” For adrienette? Also I just finished reading ttwk, it was amazing
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 1  
> Part 2: Chapter 2  
> Part 3: Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of writing yet another reveal, I skipped ahead to the next morning. After Marinette finds out Chat is Adrien, he tells her that the reason he hasn’t been able to stay home is he found out his father is Hawkmoth and Gabriel found out Adrien is Chat Noir.

“Morning, lovely. I see you got out of bed. I’m proud of you,” Adrien beamed as Marinette stumbled groggily down the stairs from her bed, her hair poofed and falling out of her ponytail.

She peered at him through lidded eyes. “You’re a morning person,” she groaned. “I should’ve known.”

“The morning is the most beautiful time of day, my Lady.”

Marinette squinted. “I didn’t expect you to be so chipper after our talk last night.”

Adrien’s smile faltered. “Well, today’s a new day.”

“He already freaked out while you were still sleeping,” Plagg drawled from his place stretched out at the top of the chaise. “We were surprised he didn’t wake you up with all the pacing and muttering.”

Marinette became more alert, realizing Adrien Agreste was sitting in her room and she was rocking bedhead and morning breath. “Were you freaking out about me?”

“No!”

“Yes.”

“Plagg!” Adrien glared at his kwami and Tikki gave Plagg a soft smack from her place at his side. Adrien shot Marinette a sheepish look. “Okay, well, it wasn’t just about you.”

She nodded. “I get it. I took me a long time to finally fall asleep. That was kind of a lot information to process all at once.”

His shoulders slumped. “Do you think somehow I blew this all out of proportion?”

She crossed the room and sat down beside him on the chaise, leaving the thinnest barrier of air between them. “I’m surprised you’re as calm as you are, honestly.”

Adrien rubbed the pad of his thumb against the side of his silver ring. “It’s been him the whole time. It’s doesn’t even seem possible. He was akumatized. He’s was taken by Simon Says. The timing doesn’t even make sense with some events. There were akumas released when he supposedly wasn’t even in the country. Was it him? Is he working with someone? Does he just lie to me regularly about why he’s not around? I can’t wrap my mind around it.”

He shifted in agitation. “And you should have seen his face when he caught me dropping my transformation, Marinette. He looked so betrayed. As if I’m the one who has been terrorizing Paris this whole time! And then...and then he asked me for my ring. Just like that. Like I’m not his son. I was just Chat Noir and he was just Hawkmoth.”

Marinette reached for his hand but then stopped and pulled her hand back quickly. She tried to turn away from him slightly. “Can you give me a few minutes to freshen up before we continue?” Her hand hovered near her mouth as she spoke, a dark blush painting her cheeks.

“Right, sorry,” he nodded. “Of course.” His stomach rumbled and he put a hand to it. “Maybe we could get some breakfast?”

“Crap.” Marinette shot up, eyes wide. “How am I supposed to explain you staying here to my parents?” She looked at the trap door as if Tom and Sabine would pop through at any moment. “Think, Marinette.” She scrunched her nose and stood.

Adrien watched her, a happy feeling seeping in and taking back over the cold he had been feeling only moments earlier. It all seemed so obvious now. Of course Marinette was Ladybug. Beautiful, smart, witty Ladybug. His Ladybug. Suddenly Adrien felt his cheeks begin to burn. He had slept in Ladybug’s room. He was seeing Ladybug how she looked in the morning, sleepy and adorable and warm. He swallowed thickly and glanced up at her through his lashes as she paced. 

“I think I’ll go downstairs and get freshened up. Maybe I’ll tell Maman I’m going to study up here most of the day. When I’m sure she is down in the bakery for a while, you can come down and use the facilities if you need to.”

“Okay,” he nodded, feeling increasingly awkward.

Marinette gave him a gentle smile. “We’re going to figure out what to do, Kitty. I promise.” With that, she slipped through the trap door and left Adrien to ponder exactly what that might be.


	18. Marinette and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “The struggle I’m experiencing is not being able to find the right color. It’s so frustrating.”Marichat please???

“The struggle I’m experiencing is not being able to find the right color,” Marinette frowned, scrolling through the online log of available fabrics. “It’s so frustrating.”

“If you would just let me--” Chat Noir began.

“We are not raiding the Gabriel fabric closet, Kitty. Your father isn’t exactly a fan of mine as it is.”

Chat Noir rested his head on her shoulder and Marinette giggled as the tip of a black ear tickled her cheek. “It’s not that he doesn’t like you,” he said softly.

“Oh, yeah, then what is it?”

He frowned. “He thinks you’re an Adrien Agreste fangirl and no good can come from us dating. You’re obviously using me for my fame.”

She turned to kiss the top of his head. “Well, I am a fan of Adrien Agreste,” she conceded.

Chat Noir lifted his head to look at her with a smile. “I suppose you are.”

“You know you don’t have to stay transformed while you’re over here anymore, right, Kitty?” She flicked his bell playfully and he flushed.

“Does it bother you?”

“Not really. I just want you to know you can be whoever you want when you’re with me.”

“I know,” he nodded. “I think I like being Chat here though. It feels...right.”

“Okay,” she shrugged, pushing her chair back to stand.

“Is it not like that for you?”

“Like what?”

Chat Noir pursed his lips thoughtfully. “You don’t ever prefer being Ladybug over Marinette, do you?”

She looked down at him. “I don’t think I understand what you mean. I am Ladybug.”

“Yeah, I know, but doesn’t it ever feel like you’re not Marinette when you’re Ladybug?” he asked.

“Maybe a little? I mean, I can’t go running across rooftops and swinging all over Paris in my polka dot pjs,” she laughed, pinching the fabric of her pink and white spotted pajama pants. “But other than that, I’m still me.” She sat back down in the desk chair and faced him. “Do you not think of yourself as Adrien when you’re like this?”

He shook his head. “It’s not that. That makes me sound crazy. I’m just not sure how to explain it.”

She linked their fingers together. “A lot of things are different when you’re Chat. You have these claws that you are so very careful with when we’re together.” She brought their joined hands up and kissed the back of his. “And your eyes change.” She brushed her free thumb along the edge of his mask. “And your hair goes a bit wild,” she grinned, running that hand up into his mane. Chat Noir pushed against her touch as she lightly scratched his scalp. Marinette moved closer and kissed him softly. “Your lips stay the same though. And this.” She pressed her hand against his chest, feeling his heart pound against her palm. “Whether you’re Chat Noir or Adrien Agreste, you’re still the same person to me.”

“I love you,” Adrien whispered as his transformation flashed up his body.

Marinette felt her heart stutter at his first true confession of love since they had begun dating. She said the only thing that she possibly could in that moment, knowing it was true with every fiber of her being. “I love you too.”


	19. Bridgette and Chat Noir (Felix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from mayalindsey: Hi! I wanted to say that I love your blog, I've been reading your drabbles and fics ever since I stumbled into The Trouble with Kittens in Marichat May. Could I also ask for a drabble with "How tall are you?" with Bridgette x Felix?

“How tall are you?” Bridgette asked, glancing at the lean man hunched over her balcony railing. 

“Why?” Chat Noir didn’t bother looking at her as he spoke.

She shrugged. “You’re shorter than I thought.”

He straightened with an offended look. “I’m not short.”

“How tall are you then?”

“Why does that matter? You can see how tall I am right now,” he huffed.

“I guess. Maybe you just seem taller around Ladybug.”

He grumbled something under his breath and went back to his brooding stance at the railing. 

Bridgette turned her back to the city and leaned against the cool metal framework. “Can I ask you something?”

“What?”

“Why do you come here?” Bridgette watched him go curiously still except for the tip of his tail that lashed back and forth.

“I’m not sure,” he finally answered. He glanced at her from the side. “Does it bother you that I come?”

“Not most of the time. I was just wondering, I guess. You don’t seem to like me that much.”

“I like you,” he replied but his tone was pained. 

“That was convincing.”

Chat Noir dropped his head in frustration. “I don’t know why I come here. Sometimes I don’t like you and sometimes I do, but something about your presence is calming to me and I hate it. There. Are you happy now?”

“I am,” she nodded.

“Oh, goodie.”

“You could be nicer.”

“You could be less annoying.”

Bridgette smiled and stepped away from the railing. “I think I’m going to call it a night.”

“Do you want me to leave?”

She shook her head. “I don’t mind if you stay. Sometimes I find it calming when you’re here too.” With that she crossed the balcony and slipped down into her room.

Chat Noir gazed back at the skylight thoughtfully. “Goodnight, Bri.”


	20. Ladybug/Marinette, Chat Noir/Adrien, Gabriel/Hawkmoth, and Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from emerald-streak: From your prompt list, could you write “Please, just…be safe. Come back to me.” with Ladynoir? Please and thank you!
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 1  
> Part 2: Chapter 2  
> Part 3: Chapter 15  
> Part 4: Chapter 17

Today’s drabble is a continuation commissioned by the lovely @beany846.

Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, Part 5:

“Please, just...be safe. Come back to me,” Ladybug murmured into Chat Noir’s neck. “I think you should stay transformed.”

“I don’t want to go in threatening,” he replied softly, holding her tight. “I should go in as Adrien.”

“You’re not as protected then.”

He pulled back enough to look at her face. “Good thing I’ll have my Bug looking out for me then, huh?” He tried to smile but it was strained. “He’s my father.”

“He’s Hawkmoth,” she argued.

“Even so.”

Inhaling sharply, Ladybug went up on the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek. “At the first sign of danger, you get out, Kitty. I mean it.”

“I promise,” he nodded, eyes a little wide.  
_______________________

Gabriel glanced up at Adrien over the frames of his glasses. “I was wondering when you would come back.”

“Good to know you didn’t miss me too much, Father.”

“You’re my son. I’ll always miss you when you aren’t around.”

Adrien pursed his lips, an instant retort on the tip of his tongue. He felt Plagg like a warm comfort against his chest. He held out his hand. “Give me the brooch.”

Gabriel smiled. “Like father, like son, is it?”

“It’s not the same.”

The older man stood from behind his desk. “It isn’t very different though. You think you’re doing the right thing, and I think I am. Who is to say which is the true right?”

“I’m not the one terrorizing an entire city so I think I might be the winner in this one,” Adrien shot back, willing himself to hold his ground as his father stepped closer. 

“Give me the ring, Adrien.”

“No. Give me the brooch.” Adrien hated that his voice wavered on the last word. He swallowed thickly and straightened his spine.

Gabriel gave him an assessing look. “Would anything make you join me?”

“No.”

“Not even if I could bring your mother back?”

Adrien hesitated, eyes going wide.

“Nooroo, dark wings rise!”

Adrien fell back as butterflies filled the office, coalescing around his father’s form. 

“Let’s do it, Kid,” Plagg encouraged.

“Claws out!”  
_______________________

Ladybug paced the Agreste outer wall, becoming more agitated by the moment. Adrien wanted her to trust his judgement but too much time had passed and she was having a hard time waiting. 

“Screw it,” she growled, leaping towards the mansion.

She lashed her yoyo at the door and it burst open, allowing her access. An acrid smell filled her nose as she entered and she followed it to the office. She stopped in the doorway with a gasp.

Chat Noir looked up at her, thin gashes leaking blood down his face. Tears fell over his mask and mixed with the blood. “I had called Cat...Cataclysm and he...h-he grabbed my hand,” he whispered, voice broken. He looked back towards the other side of the room. 

Ladybug slowly followed his gaze and saw an ashen form on the ground, the area around it covered in soot imprints of butterflies. Her hand flew to her mouth to keep herself from being sick. 

“It was an explosion,” he breathed. “I don’t...I don’t even understand how. The butterflies...”

Ladybug dropped to the ground beside him and pulled him towards her. Chat Noir collapsed against her as sobs wracked his body. She spoke softly to him, soothing him and trying not to look at what remained of his father, the office, and Hawkmoth.  
_______________________

Marinette stood at the edge of the field, watching Adrien kneel in front of the tombstone. She had come with him every day since the burial. He never spoke while they were here, and she was never sure what to say so they always held these positions, Adrien on his knees and grieving and Marinette giving him space and guarding over him. 

It had weeks since Gabriel’s demise, but even now she spotted a photographer near a cluster of trees. She took a few steps towards him and the man blanched, lowering his camera and turning to hurry away. Her reputation preceded her then. That was good.

She was surprised to see Adrien already up and moving towards her. She gave him a small smile. He didn’t return it but he reached out for her hand and they made their way down the winding path out of the cemetery.

Right now things were hard and raw and unknown, but Marinette wasn’t afraid. The wielder of chaos and destruction grasped her hand tightly in his and she knew no matter what, everything would eventually be okay. With Adrien by her side, there was no way it could be anything else.


	21. Adrien and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Why am I in love with an idiot?” Adrienette post-reveal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drabble is an older married AU where Adrien and Marinette are still Chat Noir and Ladybug but they also do a lot for the community as themselves as well. :)

“Why am I in love with an idiot?” Marinette teased, shaking her head as Adrien strutted around their bedroom in a ladybug-print three-piece suit.

“I’ll have you know, my Lady, that I am actually a genius,” Adrien preened, wiping imaginary dust off of his shoulders.

“Would you like to explain why?” she grinned, taking a seat on the edge of their bed.

“I would, thanks. You see, as the hosts of the masquerade fundraiser next weekend, we’re supposed to represent the heroes of Paris.”

“I’m following so far.”

He held up a hand. “But it would be dangerous to actually show up as our hero personas. People could put two and two together.” He brought both of his pointer fingers together as he spoke and shot her an exaggerated frown. “So, I will gladly wear your spots to take away any suspicions.”

Marinette giggled. “You’re right, that is quite genius.”

“Thank you.”

“So since I’ll be taking the night off from being Ladybug, who will I be instead?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” he beamed, disappearing into their closet and quickly stepping back out with a flourish, garment bag in hand. “You, my lovely Mari, will be representing the charming Chat Noir.”

“I’m shocked.”

“I thought you would be,” he nodded solemnly. “It’s a very big responsibility.”

Marinette stood and took the bag from him. “Am I allowed to sneak a peek?”

“I suppose it’s only far.”

She hung the garment bag on the closet door and pulled the long zipper down. The sleek black dress inside shone with tasteful dark beads and sequins to match the design of her husband’s black suit. “Very nice,” she mused. “I’m hoping it doesn’t come with a tail though.”

Adrien winked and produced a jewelry box from behind his back. Marinette opened it to find a necklace that curled around to look like a cat tail. Black diamonds encrusted the entirety of it and Adrien pointed to it before she could say anything. “All fake,” he assured her. “I know how you feel about that.”

Marinette pressed her fingers to the fake jewels and smiled. “This is beautiful, Kitty.”

“Yeah?”

“Absolutely.” She reached up to kiss him softly. “I’m really proud of you too. You usually can’t keep things like this a secret.”

“It was hard,” he confessed, taking the jewelry box from her and setting it on the dresser behind him. “I made Nino keep me accountable.”

She laughed and gently grasped his spotted lapels. “You know, I think I rather like seeing you in my colors.”

Adrien flushed and ducked his head. “I like wearing them.”

Marinette kissed her husband again, going up on the tips of her toes. “You’ve been working hard on the fundraiser. How about you change into something comfy and I’ll order in dinner and we’ll just relax tonight?”

“That sounds perfect.”


	22. Adrien, Marinette, and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commission: Curly Fry Crush
> 
> Today’s drabble is a fast food AU commissioned by the amazing @catbeastaisha. Thanks so much for all of your encouragement and support. Enjoy, sweets!

Adrien dragged a damp rag across the front counter once more and inhaled deeply, eyes darting to the large neon clock on the far wall. Two minutes. Two minutes and he could lock the door, count the drawer, and finally go back to his dorm room. He had three papers due at the end of the week and two tutor sessions to prepare for. Thankfully the night crowd had been lacking and all of the closing chores were done. 

His head shot up at the sound of the glass doors opening. A young woman trudged up to the counter. Her nose was bright pink and she barely looked up at him as she spoke. “Can I get an order of curly fries, please?” she sniffed, tone miserable.

Adrien inwardly groaned and glanced back at Nino, who was finishing up cleaning the kitchen. The other man shook his head vehemently and crossed his arms. 

The girl looked up at Adrien then and her eyes went wide as she caught sight of the time behind him. “Shit,” she swore. “You guys are practically closed. I’m so sorry.” Tears welled in her eyes and she looked down quickly, turning towards the door. “Sorry, have a good night.”

Adrien let her get halfway across the dining area before he was looking back at Nino. The other man threw his hands up in the air and turned away. “Wait!” Adrien called. “Are you okay?”

She turned halfway. “I’m fine,” she whispered and Adrien saw her shoulders shake with a silent sob.

“Can you...just hang on one minute for me, okay? Stay right there.” Adrien stepped back into the kitchen.

“Dude, no. I’m supposed to meet Alya in ten minutes,” Nino said immediately, leaning against the back counter.

“She looks so upset though.”

“So? You can’t do anything about that. The fryer is cleaned for the night anyway. She’ll have to cry over curly fries somewhere else.”

“Nino!”

“Adrien, we have to close. Do you want to get fired? You need this job, man.”

Adrien hung his head. “You’re right. Fine.” He stepped back out to see the girl still waiting in the middle of the dining area, half turned towards the door and huging herself. He rounded the counter and moved closer to her, still leaving some room. “Um, the fryer is actually off for the night so I can’t do curly fries.”

She nodded. “That’s...that’s fine. I totally get it. I didn’t realize it was so late.”

“But, uh, the other burger place down the road stays open for another few hours for the bar crowd if you want to go there.”

“Okay.”

Feeling braver, Adrien continued. “It should only take me a few minutes to get everything closed up here if you want some company. You kind of seem like you need to talk.”

Her bottom lip quivered and she blinked a few times. “That would be really nice,” she said quietly.

He held out his hand. “Adrien.”

She pulled her hand away from her body and it peeked out from her bright pink sweater sleeve. “Marinette. I promise I’m not normally a basketcase.”

He smiled. “Nice to meet you, Marinette. I promise I’m not some creepy guy trying to pick you up.”

Marinette laughed and covered her mouth in surprise. “Nice to meet you. Should I wait here or...”

Adrien grimaced, looking back towards Nino. “If you don’t mind stepping outside so I can count the register, I should be done in just a few minutes. You can stay right by the door if you want. I know it’s late.”

She nodded and they walked to the door. Adrien held it open for her. “I’ll be right back,” he assured her and then closed it quickly and locked it.

“You think she’s cute,” Nino grinned, joining him at the counter to witness the cash count. “You like her puffy eyes and pink nose.”

“Don’t be a jerk. She’s obviously having a hard night.”

“She does look familiar. I think she might be new in one of my classes.”

Adrien quickly finished the count and they took the money to the safe. 

“Don’t you have a lot of work to do tonight?” Nino prodded. 

“I’m not going to stay out long. She seems like she needs a friend.”

“Yeah, but you’re a stranger.”

“Good thing you didn’t have this attitude when I was lost in the dorms and looking for my new roommate.”

Nino chuckled. “I’m just feeling impatient. Alya sent me some pictures earlier that make me think study time tonight is going to be the subject of anatomy.”

“Good grief, I hope you’re doing that studying in her room.”

“Don’t worry. We are and your virtue will be kept intact,” Nino teased.

They walked back around to the front and Adrien let out a sigh of relief when he spotted Marinette still standing outside, her back to them. He knocked on the glass lightly so she wouldn’t be frightened when they came through the door. 

“You two have fun,” Nino called, heading in the direction of campus.

Marinette shifted uneasily. “I’m realizing that it’s pretty dumb to just take off with a stranger in the middle of the night to go get curly fries.”

“Oh, right. Is there someone you want to call maybe? Your roommate or a friend or something to let them know?” he offered, trying to look as non-threatening as possible.

Her eyes began to tear up again. “I don’t have anyone,” she cried. “And I shouldn’t have told you that!”

Adrien panicked for a minute, unsure of what to do with the crying stranger in the parking lot of his job. “Hey! What about this? I’ll tweet that I met a new friend named Marinette and we are going to LJ’s for a burger. That way if I’m a psycho, there’s proof?”

She giggled and shook her head. “This is the most bizarre situation I’ve ever been in, I think.”

“Ah, see, you need some more life experience then,” he grinned. “You want to walk there?” He pointed to the neon lights not too far off.

“Sure,” she nodded.

They were silent for a few moments before Adrien found his courage again. “So, you seem pretty upset.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I’m a mess right now.” Marinette flapped her arms uselessly, her oversized sweater riding up at her waist. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She glanced up at him. “Would you mind? I literally know no one on campus and I’m having a really hard time and it would probably help.”

He held out his hand. “Talk away.”

She sniffled again and rubbed at her nose in irritation. “Okay, well, I transferred earlier this week and a bunch of my credits don’t count now? So I’m not even going to graduate when I thought I would.”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah! And so then I get assigned to this dorm and the girl in there hates me. Like she took one look at me and actually told me she hated me.”

“That’s a bit harsh,” he frowned.

She shook her head and ran a fingertip under her eyes to catch any spare tears. “I think she was just pissed that she was losing her solo room, but still. And then my fabric and design teacher is such a bastard. He called me out in front of the whole class and tore into my portfolio on my first day and I just...” She trailed off and seemed to deflate. “I’m just beginning to think that coming here was a mistake.”

“That does sound like a really rough first week.”

She sniffled and nodded. “You’re the first nice person I’ve even met.” She looked up at him with a small smile. “So thank you. I doubt your evening plans included walking a crazy girl to get some curly fries.”

He smiled back at her. “The best laid plans and all that. Besides, this has been much more interesting than planning physics lessons.”

Marinette gave him a horrified look. “You’re a professor?!”

“No!” He laughed as they reached the parking lot. “I do tutoring. I’m a student like you. The tutoring is just a side gig for some extra money.”

“Geez, I was about to be beyond embarrassed.”

He winked at her. “All your secrets will stay safe with me.” He opened the door for her and they went inside.   
_________________________

“Feeling better?” Adrien asked, watching Marinette push the empty fry basket away. She blushed and he felt his heart skip a beat. Even with her eyes still a little puffy and her nose still a little pink, she was gorgeous.

“Much,” she nodded. “Apparently I just needed to cry a lot, talk a little, and eat some greasy food.”

“A great combination,” he agreed. “This was really better anyways. Our curly fries are trash compared to these. And they have the fancy ketchup here.”

She grinned at him. “Ah, but your service is so much better.”

He felt his cheeks warm and he ducked his head. “What are you studying?”

“Fashion,” she sighed. “Well, that was the plan. After the other day, I’m not so sure.”

Adrien grimaced. “What professor was it anyway?”

“Agreste, the dickhead. The guy knows his hair is shaped like a duck ass, doesn’t he?” 

“I really don’t want to tell you this now but that dickhead is my dad,” he winced.

Marinette covered her mouth, her fingers barely poking out of the pink of her sweater. “Shit,” she breathed.

“No, he’s definitely a dickhead,” he grinned. “But it only seemed fair to tell you.”

“I called your dad’s hair a duck ass,” she whispered.

“Well, you weren’t wrong. It really does look like one. Seriously, we don’t have the greatest relationship. You’re not hurting my feelings. I know what he’s like. I’m just sorry he’s part of why this week was so sucky for you.”

Marinette lowered her hands and Adrien watched the movement, fascinated with the small hints of her fingers he could see peeking out of the fabric. Her hands were so small and cute. He saw chips of glittery pink that matched her sweater on some of the visible nails. The color suited her.

“Thank you,” she said, reaching across the table to touch his crossed arms.

Adrien startled, looking down at her hand and then up at her. “For what?”

“For being the first friend I’ve made here. That really means a lot, Adrien.”

He lifted one of his arms and covered her hand with his. “It’s my pleasure.”


	23. Chat Noir/Adrien and Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from ifirestone: Curiosity has struck me, what do you think would have happened in the origin episodes if Chat hadn't used up his cataclysm on the soccer net and had gone straight at Stoneheart?

Chat’s Noir’s glee at using his new power quickly turned to horror as he watched the decay travel further up the monstrous being’s form. Someone was screaming. Was it the akuma? 

As the monster became ash, a body fell through the air quickly, too quickly. It landed with a sickening thud and Chat Noir was frozen in place only a short distance away, still crouched where the Stoneheart’s large foot had been moments before. His teammate was rushing past him to the body. She was checking the neck and wrist frantically and crying. Crying...

All Chat Noir could hear was a high ringing. The girl in black and red was in front of him now. She was yelling and pointing and then she was shoving him, breaking his frozen state. He fell on his butt and looked back to the body to see the skin of the boy, because despite his size, he was only a boy, turning a darker shade as it began to flake away. Cataclysm was still going. 

The ringing in his ears died away as reality poured back in with a cacophony of sounds. People were entering the stadium, medics running needlessly to the decaying body. The girl was back beside it, hunched over and shoulders shaking. She turned her head to glare back at him and the look turned his blood to ice.

Chat Noir stood on shaky legs and fled the stadium. He could hear people calling after him. He should go to jail. He had just murdered someone. But he was too scared to think straight. Tears blinded his vision as he raced across rooftops to his home, falling through the open window of his room and rolling until he hit his couch. His transformation fell as he sobbed, curled in on himself. 

Plagg tried speaking to him but Adrien ignored the kwami. He wished he had never opened the mysterious box, had never slid on the ring. He groped at his hand and yanked the ring off angrily, throwing it behind him. He heard it hit the window and fall to the floor. The sunlight faded around him and still he stayed curled up by the couch, head pounding and eyes puffy. It was hours before he realized Plagg was gone.  
_______________________

Adrien placed the black ring in the box he had found it in and snapped the lid shut. He looked up at his reflection and frowned. It was still obvious that he had been crying. He wasn’t sure if that was in his favor or not.

He scooped up the box and dropped it in his pocket. He walked down the hall and crossed the foyer to hesitantly knock on his father’s office door.

“Yes?”

“Father, it’s me. I need to talk to you if you have a minute.”

There was a moment of silence before Gabriel called out, “Come in, Adrien.” He gave his son an assessing look but chose not to speak first.

“I did something very bad and I don’t know what to do about it.”

“Tell me what happened.”

Adrien could feel the tears beginning to well up again. He wasn’t sure how he even had anything left. He pulled the box out of his pocket and held it out in front of him. “I found this in my room. I don’t know how it got there.” He sniffed and willed the tears not to fall. “There was a ring inside and this little cat thing and he turned me into a superhero,” he said miserably.

Gabriel’s eyes flicked to the box and then back to his son. “Go on.”

“I had this power to destroy and I...I used it and now someone is dead.” Adrien’s voice broke and his outstretched hand began to shake. “I didn’t mean to but...I don’t know what to do. Should we call the police?”

Gabriel stepped forward and took the box. Adrien’s arm dropped as if a string had been cut and he took a shuddering breath. “I’ll take care of it,” Gabriel said quietly. “No one will ever know.”

“Someone died.”

“This isn’t your fault. You didn’t know.”

“Thank you, Father,” Adrien whispered and pressed forward, throwing his arms around the older man.

“No, thank you for bringing this to me, Adrien,” Gabriel said, a tight smile spreading across his lips as he hugged his son. “Your trust means the world to me.”


	24. Ladybug, Chat Noir, Carapace, Rena Rouge, and Queen B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Ladynoir in “I have to go before I put your head through a wall.” thanks <3

“I have to go before I put your head through a wall,” Ladybug muttered.

Queen B glanced back at her. “Did you say something?”

“I said I’m done for the night. You can finish without me.” Ladybug stalked to the edge of the roof and her teammates watched her go in surprise.

“What do you think her problem is?” Carapace asked as Ladybug swung away.

“She has seemed a little tense lately,” Rena Rouge replied. “Maybe she’s stressed about something? I guess we should finish the patrol though. Chat?”

Chat Noir was still watching Ladybug’s trek. He saw her stop in a spot he was all too familiar with. “You guys go ahead. I’m going to go check on LB.” He extended his baton and was following her trail before the others could say a word. He found her huddled on a bench, knees up under her chin. “I thought you might’ve stopped here,” he said, landing on the rooftop garden.

She glanced up at him. “That was a little dramatic.”

He shrugged and took a seat beside her. “I think you’re allowed a dramatic exit every now and then, Bugaboo. Queenie does enough of them. What’s going on?”

Ladybug sighed and stretched her legs out. “I just feel like...maybe I shouldn’t be in charge.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m the boss,” he grinned.

She pursed her lips but didn’t reply.

“Okay, let’s say you are actually the one in charge, why shouldn’t you be?”

Ladybug stood and began to pace in front of the bench. “It’s a lot of pressure! We’ve got these new teammates and they’re looking to me to teach them how to be a hero and, Chat, I just don’t know what I’m supposed to tell them! I feel like ninety-percent of our victories have been pure luck! That’s not something I can teach. It isn’t like I have any idea what I’m doing out there.”

“You know that isn’t true.”

She frowned. “Well, the luck part is.”

He stood and reached out, halting her pacing with his hands on her shoulders. “Is it time for a Chat Noir pep talk?”

Ladybug glanced up at him through her eyelashes. “Maybe...”

Chat Noir smiled fondly. “My Lady, you know I would follow you anywhere, and not only because it’s a great view,” he winked. Ladybug rolled her eyes but he saw the blush creep from beneath her mask. “You’re smart and brave and you’re someone worth following. I trust you and I think our new teammates do too.”

He reached up and gently tugged on the section of hair that hung in front of her ear. “It doesn’t mean we expect you to have all the answers all the time. We’re a team. Every person has something useful and different to bring to the table. You’re just the glue that holds us together.”

“I’m just glue?” she teased.

He laughed and pulled her into a hug. “Is that all you got from that?” He kissed the top of her head and felt his partner relax against him.

“Thank you, Kitty,” she said softly. “I needed that tonight.”

“Anytime, my Lady.”


	25. Chat Noir/Adrien, Ladybug/Marinette, Tikki, and Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: :) "I need a hug" Ladynoir please :)
> 
> Continuation from Chapter 10

“I need a hug,” Chat Noir said, holding out his arms as soon as the cleansed akuma was fluttering away.

Ladybug ducked her head shyly and went to him, his arms wrapping tightly around her.

“You’re so amazing, Marinette,” he murmured against her hair. “When I came to and saw you facing down the akuma with just my baton, I’m pretty sure my heart stopped for a minute.”

“She threatened you and I couldn’t just let her get away. I knew you would be back on your feet soon enough, Chaton.” She pulled away enough to look up at him. “I guess my secret is kind of out now, huh?”

Chat Noir’s expression softened. “I’ll protect it with my life.”

“You’re so dramatic,” she teased.

“But I mean it.”

Ladybug inhaled sharply. “I know you do,” she whispered.

He grinned. “I guess you didn’t exactly need my help all those times as Marinette, huh?”

She flushed. “I always need your help.” Realizing she was still in the circle of his arms, Ladybug stepped back self-consciously. 

Chat Noir reluctantly dropped his arms and gave a nervous chuckle. “So do you want to know who I am now?”

“Oh! Yes...or no...or...” She scrunched up her nose. “I don’t know what the right answer is supposed to be.”

“Well,” he reasoned, “you’ve always said our identities needed to be kept secret for safety reasons, right? So our families and friends aren’t targeted.”

“Right,” she nodded.

He shrugged. “I trust you, my Lady. I’ve always trusted you.”

“Even now that you know who I am?”

He smiled. “I already knew who you were because you’re my best friend. Not having your mask doesn’t change that. Although, I guess I am a little surprised, if I’m being honest, but it makes sense. I’m not Chat all the time either.”

Ladybug pursed her lips. “I know you know me as Chat, but do we know each other when you aren’t Chat?”

A blush leaked out from beneath his mask and Chat Noir nodded. “We do.”

She glanced around the roof. “Maybe we shouldn’t do it here. Do you want to come back to my balcony? It’s really close.”

“I know,” he winked. “We should have enough time to get there.”

Ladybug blinked in surprise, her hand flying up to her earring. She hadn’t even heard the warning beeps. She laughed and raced to the edge of the roof, Chat Noir quick on her heels. They made it the short distance to Marinette’s balcony, both of their transformations washing away in an instant.

“Hi, Marinette,” Adrien said softly, cheeks going pink.

Marinette blinked a few times and a shrill sound squeaked out from between her lips. Tikki zipped in front of her with a smile. “She might need a few moments. Hi, Adrien! It’s a pleasure to officially meet you!”

“Hi, Adrien,” Marinette said, voice a little high.

“At least I won’t have to hear all his whining anymore,” Plagg grumbled. “Does Ladybug love me? Are we just friends? Will I ever know who she is? She’s been right in front of you, you dolt! Bleh!”

“Plagg,” Adrien groaned, covering his face.

Marinette turned on her kwami with wide eyes. “You’ve known! You’ve known about him this whole time!”

“Well, not the whole time,” Tikki corrected. Plagg snorted behind her. 

Marinette looked at Adrien in shock and he began to laugh. “This might be the most ridiculous thing we’ve been through yet.”

She began to giggle with him. “You’ve been sitting in front of me this whole time, Kitty.”

“I think they’ve lost it,” Plagg smirked.

Tikki bumped against him. “I think they’ve just found it.”


	26. Adrien and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Nathaniel get ready for a costume party.

“Well, what do you think?” Adrien asked, slowly spinning to show off his costume for Chloe’s party.

Nathaniel sat on the edge of Adrien’s bed, cheeks turning pink and eyes a bit too wide. “I’m, uh, I’m not exactly sure.”

Adrien’s smile wilted around the edges and he looked down at his costume. “This wasn’t a good idea, was it? I thought it would be cute but now I’m realizing that it probably brings up some not so fun stuff.” He looked back toward his closet. “I can change. I’m sure I have something else in there that I could use.” He glanced down at his hand. “Or I guess I could just transform and goes as Chat.”

“No, don’t do that.” Nathaniel stood up and walked around Adrien. “Where did you even get an Evillustrator costume?”

“Marinette made it.” He held out a black and white striped arm. “I really like the material too. I was afraid it would be itchy but it isn’t.” 

Nathaniel pinched the fabric between his fingers and let it spring back into place. “She does good work.” He looked down at the bright red boots. “Did Marinette get those for you as well?” he teased, knocking his toe against Adrien’s.

Adrien shot him a pleased grin. “I found them all by myself, thanks.” He tilted his head, studying his boyfriend. “Are you okay with this or should I change? I just wanted to wear something that was yours. I thought about asking you to paint on me but that seemed a bit messy for a party.”

“How can I say no after that?” Nathaniel laughed, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek. “Besides, I maybe wanted to do the same thing.” He stepped away and went to the dark purple duffel bag he had left on the bed. He turned his head. “Go wait in the closet or something. You got to do your big reveal. I want to do mine.”

“Are those cat ears I see?”

Nathaniel pointed to the closet with a stern expression. “Go.”

“I didn’t realize you were feline so strongly about it.” Adrien dodged the pillow that was lobbed at his head and closed the closet door with a laugh.

Nathaniel shook his head, pulling out the different parts of his costume. He slipped on the black track jacket and zipped it up, straightening the green “#1 Fan” button at his chest. He attached the large golden bell to his zipper and looped and extra belt through the back of the one at his waist so it hung behind him like a tail. Finally, he placed the black plastic cat ears headband on his head, fluffing out his hair around it. He grinned at his reflection even as his blush returned. He had decided not to go with the one-piece leather suit for dignity’s (and his self confidence’s) sake but this was close enough. 

He cleared his throat. “Whenever you’re ready, Evillustrator.” He put his hands on his hips in a superhero pose as the closet door swung open dramatically.

Adrien lifted his head defiantly. “You’ll never stop me, Chat Noir!” His serious expression melted into one of glee as he circled Nathaniel. “This is the coolest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“That cannot possibly be true.”

He stopped in front of Nathaniel and kissed him gently, a hand cupping his cheek. “You’re kind of the best. You know that, right?”

Nathaniel felt his cheeks flame up again. “Pot and kettle and all that,” he murmured.

Adrien grinned and stepped back to examine his suit once again. “Masks!” he exclaimed. “We have to keep our identities a secret after all.” 

Plagg snorted from his place on a pillow at the head of the bed. “Yeah, because you did such a good job keeping your identity a secret from Red here.”

“Nath is a special exception,” Adrien winked, handing Nathaniel a cloth Chat Noir mask.

“Do you just have these laying around?”

“You never know when there will be a mask emergency.”

“You’re just a really big nerd wrapped in a pretty package, aren’t you?” Nathaniel teased, kissing his cheek.

“Takes one to know one, dear.”


	27. Kim, Alix, and Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commission: Heartrate Ice Cream Challenge

Kim eyed Alix’s large ice cream cone. “Are you sure you can handle that? It sure is a lot of ice cream for such a tiny person,” he grinned.

“It’s the same size as yours,” she shot back.

“Well, yeah, I’m a big guy though.”

“I don’t see what that has to do with anything.”

“Obviously he is implying that his size makes a difference when it comes to the consumption of a certain volume of ice cream,” Max interjected, dipping his spoon into his cup. “While it seems a valid theory, I don’t believe he has taken in the proper factors.”

Kim chuckled. “Such as?”

Max blinked owlishly up at him from behind his glasses. “That Alix will always beat you, of course.”

Alix whooped and held her hand up for a high-five, Max calmly complying. Kim sputtered, lowering his ice cream cone. “I think I feel betrayed.”

“No betrayal meant. That is simply the logical conclusion.”

“Yeah, I’m always going to kick your ass,” Alix smirked, taking a bite of ice cream.

“Fine. New challenge, right here and now. Whoever can finish this ice cream first is considered the winner for the entire week,” Kim said.

“The winner of what?”

Kim frowned. “The week.” 

Max smiled but didn’t reply, dipping his spoon back into his ice cream.

Alix leaned back against the bench. “Yes, I know that part, but I would like an actual prize.”

“Oh, what do you want?”

She grinned. “I think I’ll take your hoodie when I win.”

“If you win,” Kim corrected with a haughty grin, “which you won’t.” He tapped his chin. “And when I win, I think I’d like a kiss.”

Alix blinked a few times in surprise. “A kiss?”

Kim pointed to his mouth. “Right here.”

“You want me to kiss you?” she drawled.

“Do you agree to the terms?” he challenged.

Alix looked between their ice cream cones and shrugged. “Sure, I could use a new hoodie.”

“Max, if you’ll count down please.”

Max set his cup of ice cream in his lap and looked between them before releasing a put-upon sigh. “Three, two, one, go.” He picked up his ice cream once more, slowly dipping his spoon in again as his friends devoured their frozen treats on either side of them. “You are both going to experience cold-stimulated headaches.”

Kim and Alix watched each other challengingly, missed bits of ice cream dripping down their fingers as they raced. Halfway through their cones, Kim groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. Alix made it three-fourths of the way before she was slowing down, her tongue feeling heavy in her mouth and a sharp pain shooting behind her eyes. Max continued to enjoy his ice cream slowly, a small smile on his lips.

“Win,” Alix gasped with a mouthful of the last bite of her ice cream cone. “I win!”

Kim dropped the last few bits of his cone to the ground with a grunt. “I want a rematch.”

“You wouldn’t survive a rematch,” Max countered, patting the corner of his lip with a napkin.

Kim glared at him and wiped at his own mouth.

“Looks like I get the hoodie. Come on, pay up,” Alix grinned, holding out her hand.

“Aw, come on, this is my favorite hoodie!”

“Then I guess you shouldn’t have betted with it.”

Kim glanced around. “I’m not wearing anything under it. Can’t I bring it to you later?”

“Nope,” she smirked. “Don’t be a sore loser.”

Grumbling, Kim pulled the hoodie over his head and handed it to Alix. She gave him an appraising look before pulling the hoodie on, the hem of it going to her knees. Kim’s scowl turned into a smile. “Sometimes I forget you’re a mini human.”

“Hey, this mini human just kicked your ass,” she shot back. “Now bend down.”

“Why?”

She rolled her eyes. “Just do it, Kim.”

He leaned forward and Alix grabbed his face, planting a kiss on his lips. Kim tried to follow her as she pulled back and almost face-planted before he caught himself, arms windmilling. Alix chuckled and turned away from them. “See you guys later.”

Kim and Max watched her leave, Kim’s fingers on his lips and eyes a little wide.

“You do realize you are still without a shirt, don’t you?” Max asked.

“Uh-huh.”

“Are you ready to go home?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Are you still experiencing brain freeze?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Very well. We can wait.” Max sat back down on the bench with a smirk as Kim watched Alix’s back disappear in the distance, the red of his hoodie clashing with the bright pink of her hair.

“Wait,” he finally murmured. “Did I win?”


	28. Felix, Bridgette, Nino, and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from recklesssketches: “Let me stop you right there. Why do I only have one? Why can’t I have five?” Bridgette and Felix please?

“Let me stop you right there,” Felix said, setting his book down and holding up a hand. “Why do I only have one? Why can’t I have five?”

Bridgette looked down at the small bakery box in her hand. “You want me to make you five cupcakes? You don’t even usually take the one.”

“Perhaps I’m feeling hungry today. How long will it take to bake five cupcakes?”

“I could bring them to you this afternoon. I’ll have to go back to the bakery during my free period and get started on them though so we wouldn’t be able to spend that time together.”

“Pity.”

Bridgette smiled. “But if you want the cupcakes, I’ll make them.”

“The thought that you’ll be gone doing that fills me with joy.”

She sat the bakery box on the bench beside him. “In case you want one before I get back.” She smiled at him once more and skipped towards the school entrance.

“Dude, you don’t not have nearly enough friends to be such a dick to the people who actually like you,” Nino drawled, dropping down on the other side of the bench.

“Bridgette doesn’t like me, she likes the idea of me. I don’t know why I should be expected to cater to that.” Felix opened his book once more as if to signal the end of the conversation.

“I can’t imagine anyone liking the idea of you,” Nino frowned. “On the other hand, I can’t imagine anyone actually liking you but there Bri is, sweet as can be.”

Adrien joined them, wedging himself between his brother and best friend and spreading his arms along the back of the bench. “What are you guys talking about?”

“Why anyone would ever like Felix.”

“Watch it, Lahiffe.”

“Who wouldn’t like Fe?” Adrien grinned, squeezing Felix’s shoulder. “He’s grumpy and arrogant and hates company.”

“Yet I never seem to find a moment to myself,” Felix sighed. “Your friend is under the impression that I’m not nice enough to Bridgette.”

“Oh,” Adrien frowned. “Well, you aren’t really.”

“I’m not mean to her.”

“Not outright, I guess, but you don’t go out of your way to be nice back,” Adrien shrugged. “It does kind of feel like you lead her on sometimes.”

“I personally think he likes the attention,” Nino interjected.

“Don’t you have some bubbles to blow somewhere?” Felix shot back.

“The point is,” Adrien interjected, leaning forward to break the glaring contest between Felix and Nino, “that it wouldn’t kill you to put a little effort into your friendship.”

“We aren’t friends. We’re...acquaintances.”

“Lost cause,” Nino murmured, grabbing his bag and standing. “You coming, dude?”

Adrien nodded. “I’ll see you at home, Fe. Maybe just think about it, okay?”

“See you at home, Ren,” Felix sighed and watched the two young men walk off together. He gathered his things and checked the time. With a deep feeling of dread, he walked out of the school and past the park where he had planned to spend his free period with his book.

The bell above the bakery door rang out as he entered and Bridgette stumbled over herself to get to the counter when she saw him. “The cupcakes aren’t ready,” she squeaked.

“Uh, no, I didn’t think they would be yet,” he grimaced. “Would you like some help making them?”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Felix ground out.

Bridgette’s face lit up and she nodded, pulling up the counter so he could slip behind. “This will be so much fun,” she gushed, leading him to the back.

Despite himself, a little part of Felix couldn’t help but agree.


	29. Adrien and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I was travelling a lot for con season and staying at (cheap) economy hotels, I got this AU idea in my head that aged up Marinette and Adrien were entrusted with the Miraculous that Fu had (Ladybug, Black Cat, Fox, Bee, and Turtle) and sent out to stay on the run and keep them hidden. Fu fears that someone in Paris is searching for the Miraculous so he sent them with Adrien and Marinette to the United States (because convenience) and they are on a perpetual road trip from one crappy hotel in a random city to the next, waiting to hear what the next move is. They haven’t ever taken on the Miraculous themselves. They were plucked from their lives and given this responsibility and went with it. It may be something, it may be nothing, but here it goes.

"I never knew you could bend like that,” Marinette teased, watching Adrien try to work his arm further into the vending machine.

“I’m pretty sure I can’t,” he groaned. “I may be stuck.” He wiggled his fingers behind the glass and grimaced at Marinette.

“Wait. Are you serious?” She knelt down beside him and pulled on his arm. Adrien grunted but his arm stayed put. “It was nice knowing you, I guess.”

“Save yourself and all that,” he sighed. He tried pulling on his arm again and inhaled sharply as his skin caught on a jagged metal mechanism. “I don’t even know how I did this.”

“I’m beginning to think that candy bar isn’t worth it.”

He shook his head. “It’s worth it. I just need to figure out how to get out of here before someone sees us.” His hand twisted behind the glass of the vending machine and he grabbed two of the candy bars he had been reaching for. “We’ve still got the first aid kit in the car, right?”

“Adrien!” Marinette hissed. “Do not hurt yourself.”

“A little late for that, Mari. We may as well get something out of it.” He gritted his teeth and pivoted his arm, gasping as he was able to yank it out of the machine. An angry bloody line ran up his forearm but he proudly held the two chocolate bars in his grip.

Marinette shook her head and helped him up. “Let’s get back to the room so I can patch you up, you ridiculous man.”  
____________________

“Not that this wasn’t a wonderful treat,” Marinette said after swallowing the last bite of her candy bar, “but I’m not sure it was worth bleeding for. How is your arm feeling?”

Adrien shrugged, leaning against the headboard of his bed. “It’s fine. I may get you to drive tomorrow for the first shift, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course,” she nodded. “Are you not going to eat yours?”

He looked over at the other bar sitting on the generic motel nightstand between their beds. “That one’s for you as well.”

“Why?” 

“They’re your favorite.”

“You like Snickers too.”

“I saw you crying, Marinette. I wanted to do something to make you happy. Stealing might not have been the best move, but it seemed like it worked a little at least.” He sent her a hopeful grin. 

“Next time just take some change from our fund. We can spare enough for a candy bar every once in the while,” she said, trying to hide her smile. “And thank you.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Marinette sighed and pushed down her covers so she could curl up under them, turning on her side to face him. “Just the usual stuff. I miss home and my family and friends.” As if by cue, both of them looked across the room at the small traveling safe that held the Miraculous they had been appointed to watch over. “I guess I just wonder when this will all end, you know? We’ve been at this for over a month now. A new place every night, awful food, everyone speaks a language I only partly understand, and we’re running out of money with no word from Master Fu.” She felt tears stinging her eyes again and squeezed them shut. “And I’m worried for everyone back home. We have no way of knowing if they’re okay.” She snuggled against her pillow and looked back up at him. “Do you ever wonder what would happen if we just went back?”

“Like took the safe back to Master Fu and told him to pick someone else?”

Marinette nodded, hair rustling against the pillowcase.

Adrien stretched and laid down on his bed so he could be on her level as they talked. “I’ve thought about it. It all seemed so real and important when we were there, but...”

“But now it feels like we were tricked into something, right? Although I can’t imagine what. It isn’t like it’s been some great joke that we’ve been lugging that stupid safe all over the place with us.”

“Maybe we could set a deadline. If we haven’t heard from Fu by a certain day, we go back to Paris,” Adrien suggested.

“Really?”

“Why not? I think we’ve more than held up our end of the bargain.”

“It’s not going to be fun dealing with the aftermath,” Marinette winced. “Quitting my new job to run away with a guy I just met wasn’t great.”

“Tell me about it. I’m surprised my father hasn’t sent a bounty hunter after me or something.” He furrowed his brow. “Great, now I’m going to be looking over my shoulder for a bounty hunter on the Agreste payroll.”

“You are such a dork,” Marinette smiled. “I’m really glad you’re the one I’m stuck with, Adrien.”

Adrien flushed. “I’m glad I’m with you too, Marinette.”

Seeing Adrien blushing and soft in the dim light of the room was almost too much and Marinette rolled over on her back, staring up at the ceiling. “I hope they have one of those Belgium waffle makers at breakfast. I’ve grown fond of them.”

“I still can’t do those. They taste rubbery.”

“You just don’t have the touch that I do,” she preened. 

“Must be that baker’s daughter thing.”

“Must be.”

A comfortable silence fell on them, the sounds from the highway nearby the only noise that could be heard. Marinette heard Adrien’s breathing ease into a steady, familiar pattern and knew he had fallen asleep. She reached over and turned off the small lamp between them, catching a glimpse of his peaceful face before the room was plunged into darkness.

“Goodnight, Adrien,” she whispered. “Sweet dreams.”


	30. Gabriel, Adrien, and Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel Appreciation Week, Day 1: Father's Day
> 
> All of the prompts for Gabriel Appreciate Week will feature royal-born vampire Gabriel from [Just for Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255986/chapters/30324942/). These will all take place before the events of Just for Tonight, but will jump around chronologically throughout the week.

“Your highness, the child has been born,” the female attendant announced with a bow, keeping her gaze on the floor. “You have a son.”

Gabriel stood from his desk, eyes bright. “A son,” he echoed. “Madeline. How is she?”

“Your wife is exhausted but stable for the time being. I can make her presentable if you would like to see them now.”

He shook his head. “Don’t put her through that. I’ll go in as is.”

“Sir, she has been through a tremendous labor and is not suitable to be seen. If you would allow me to run a bath--”

Gabriel brushed past the woman and entered the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Madeline was reclined against pillows in their large bed, a bundle of blankets resting against her chest. She gave him a weary smile as he drew near. “He needs a name, dearest,” she whispered.

The man looked down at the newborn, soft tufts of light hair on his pink scalp. “I had rather hoped he would get your beautiful dark hair,” he said quietly, one finger brushing the wispy strands.

“He’ll look like you. I’m glad of it.”

Gabriel settled down on the edge of the bed and gave his wife a steady look. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired and a little nervous.”

“Nervous?”

She chuckled softly and turned their son’s face up, pressing her finger against his lip. “Apparently he’s an early bloomer.” Tiny pointed teeth glistened right below his top gums and the infant made a small huffing sound and pulled away. “I don’t think I’ll be trying to breastfeed.”

“He’s vampire.”

“Isn’t that what you hoped?”

Gabriel studied the small baby and then looked up at his human wife. “I’m honestly not sure.”

“Your father will be pleased,” Madeline said carefully. “I know he was sure I wouldn’t be able to bear your children, much less give you a vampire heir.”

He smiled softly at her, leaning forward to kiss her head. “You need your rest, my sweet.”

“His name,” she prodded.

“Did you have any ideas?”

Madeline ran a gentle finger along the infant’s cheek. “Well, he is good luck for us, isn’t he? A son and vampire. Your father will have to give you his place on the throne. I was thinking Felix.”

“Felix,” Gabriel nodded. “Yes, Felix will do nicely.”  
_______________________

Gabriel straightened his spine and entered his father’s office and library. Though the room was large and open, it had always felt stifling to him. Despite his resolution to appear strong, he bowed his head as soon as he spotted King Christian by one of the towering bookcases. “Your Majesty.”

The old king glanced in his direction. “Gabriel.”

“I wanted to inform you that Madeline has given me a son. He already shows signs of his vampiric heritage.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And is the woman still human?”

Gabriel froze. “Of course.”

“I see.” Christian pointed to three books and the servant at his side pulled them from the shelf and took them to the large table in the middle of the room. “When you have turned her, we can speak again.”

Gabriel stepped forward. “I have no intentions of turning her, Father. She wants to remain human and I respect her wishes.”

“Her wishes do not deserve your respect. That is what you don’t understand. She is your property, Gabriel. You’ve never seemed to grasp that.” Christian gave him an assessing look. “If you can’t even bring your wife to heel, how are you expected to rule over an entire country?”

“She has given me a son.”

“As was her duty, but the infant will be weak. Half human.” Christian scoffed and pointed to another section of books, his servant quickly pulling them down. “It would be a favor to drown it and the woman and start again with a proper bride.”

Gabriel felt his hopefulness evaporate. “You will not make me king, will you?”

“Not while either of them lives, no.”  
_______________________

_Eighteen Years Later_

“You called for me, Father?” Felix stood in the office doorway, tall and lean. Gabriel stared at him for a moment, searching for any sign of the young man’s mother but nothing was there. It was as if Madeline had only been the carrier with no input on his physical appearance at all. The thought made his heart ache. There was nothing left of the first woman he had loved now. If Felix hadn’t stood before him, he may have thought she had never been there to begin with.

“I would like you to wait with me while your sibling is born.” He gestured to an open chair.

Felix remained in the doorway. “To what end?”

“Excuse me?”

“Will my being here affect the birth in some way?”

“Of course not.”

“Then why would you have me stay?” Felix asked, face guarded.

“Because we are family.”

The young man inhaled deeply and entered the room, ignoring the offered seat and taking one further away from his father. “The king has offered to send me to Italy,” he finally said. “King Jonah is looking to marry off his eldest daughter and is willing to entertain me, despite my,” he frowned, “muddied bloodline. Our marriage would be one of mutual benefit to both kingdoms.”

Gabriel frowned. “He’s said nothing to me.”

“I suppose it doesn’t concern you.”

“You’re my son.”

Felix didn’t respond.

A female attendant entered the room, bowing her head. “Your highness, the child has been born. You have a son.”

Gabriel’s eyes flicked to Felix but the young man stared down at his lap. “Very well, thank you. How is Adele?”

“She is preparing herself for your visitation now whenever it pleases you, sir.” The attendant bowed and then turned to leave.

Felix stood. “You have your son, Father. I think I’ll take my leave.”

Gabriel reached out, grabbing his son’s arm. “You will not go to Italy. Your younger brother will need you.”

“He will have plenty of people vying for his attention.”

“He will need his brother. I know this. As I need both my sons.”

Felix looked up at him, eyes cold. “As you needed my mother?”

Gabriel felt his pulse speed. “I loved your mother.”

“Perhaps. Love seems convenient though. Adele is a very nice replacement. Perfect in every way. Quick too.” Felix stepped back and Gabriel’s hand dropped heavily. “It’s a wonder why I would think this infant would have a similar standing where I’m concenrned.” He turned on his heel and strode from the room.

Gabriel stood alone, memories of Madeline laughing with him over their favorite books in that very spot haunting him. He heard a small cry and looked towards the bedroom door. 

“Your son, Gabriel,” Adele said in greeting as he entered. She held the small infant close to her chest and he blinked up at her with big eyes. “He’s beautiful, isn’t he?”

“He’s quite handsome.”

“Would you like to hold him?”

Gabriel frowned, Felix’s words still ringing in his ear. “I think not right now perhaps.”

Adele gave him an assessing look but nodded, cradling the baby closer. “I would like to name him Adrien.”

“His name is to be Louis. The king has requested that name.”

“I’m aware of that,” she nodded. “But his name is Adrien.”

“Adele.”

“Can’t I have this one thing, Gabriel?” she asked, cupping his cheek. “Haven’t I given you everything you’ve asked of me?”

He kissed her hand. “Only when your mood allows it,” he teased quietly. “You’re rather disobedient when no one’s watching.”

“As if that isn’t why you like me,” she smiled. “Now take your son.” She held the baby up and Gabriel took him.

“Hello, Adrien.”  
_______________________

_Twenty-Five Years Later_

“Father, you can’t be serious,” Adrien exclaimed, entering the library.

Felix glanced up from his book and gave Nino an exasperated look as he followed behind the prince. Nino shrugged and shot the other prince a wink.

“Adrien, that is not the proper way to enter a room,” Gabriel said, eyes on his work.

The young prince held up his phone, reading from an email. “Must be blonde? Are you kidding me with this?”

“The royal family is expected to have a certain coloring.”

“So if I find a perfect mate but her hair isn’t blonde, I’m out of luck? That’s ridiculous! I may as well marry Felix if we’re going to just keep everything royal!”

“I’m not interested,” Felix drawled, earning a snort from Nino.

“Well, if that’s how you feel, then you are welcome to stay here and I will choose your mate from the courts,” Gabriel replied, watching his youngest son over the frames of his glasses. “I am trying to give you a choice.”

“There’s a first time for everything,” Felix muttered, closing his book and standing. 

“Fe, tell him this is ridiculous.”

“I’m afraid you’re on your own with this, Ren.” Felix touched his shoulder as he left the room and Adrien turned to Nino. The other vampire gave him a helpless look.

“Nino, leave us,” Gabriel instructed.

“I’ll wait for you outside.” Nino leaned closer. “Don’t fight him on this, Adrien.”

Adrien watched him close the door before facing his father. “Well?”

“I’m not sure who is the worse influence, Felix or Nino.”

“Father, I don’t understand these rules. Must be vampire, must be blonde, must be quiet, must be obedient. This sounds like I’m shopping for some kind of supernatural dog.”

“The mate you bring back will be the potential queen. There are certain attributes that are expected.”

“Felix’s mother wasn’t blonde. And she was human.”

“And she’s dead,” Gabriel interjected harshly. “I’m trying to save you the heartache, Adrien. Follow the rules the first time.”

Adrien’s mouth snapped shut, his retort dying on his tongue. 

“I love your mother very much,” Gabriel said slowly. “You can follow those rules and still be happy. You must be strong, Adrien. You will need to realize that love comes with a price. You have to be the one in control.”

“And if I don’t want to be king?”

“You don’t have a choice,” Gabriel replied, tone stern. “The people will require a fresh king or they will attempt to overthrow me and our bloodline would be lost. This is literally what you were born for.”

“When can I leave?” Adrien asked softly. 

“I need to discuss a few things with your servant--”

“Please don’t call him that.”

“With Nino,” Gabriel amended. “But I am hoping to send you out within the next six months.”

“Thank you.” Adrien turned to leave and paused in the doorway. “Oh, and Happy Father’s Day, _your Majesty_.”


	31. Gabriel, Nino, Adele, and Lila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel Appreciation Week, Day 2: Hero/Villain
> 
> All of the prompts for Gabriel Appreciate Week will feature royal-born vampire Gabriel from [Just for Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255986/chapters/30324942/). These will all take place before the events of Just for Tonight, but will jump around chronologically throughout the week.

Gabriel studied the young man in the chair across from him. Adrien was still clinging to him, but the toddler’s grip was visibly loosening as his eyelids dipped lower. 

“You’re going to kill me when he goes to sleep, aren’t you?” Nino whispered, arm involuntarily tightening around the little boy.

“Most likely, yes,” Gabriel nodded. “But since you seemed to be protecting my son, I’ll make it quick and painless.” He tilted his head as if that would give him better insight on the young hunter. “I would like to know why.”

“Why?” Nino gulped. “I...I didn’t know what they were planning.”

“What was the plan exactly?”

Nino’s expression shut down. “You killed my brothers.”

“They tried to kill my son. They did kill my servants. It seems fair.” Gabriel leaned back in his chair. “Tell me the plan.”

“All I knew is that they were sent out to assassinate the prince to cripple your power structure.” Nino glanced down at the blonde head resting against his chest. “I didn’t know he was just a little kid. I thought he was a man.”

“You say they. Were you not a part of it?”

Nino winced. “I wasn’t supposed to be. I tagged along at the last minute. It broke protocol but Samir...” He trailed off and turned his face away, blinking rapidly. 

“Your brothers are dead,” Gabriel said, tone matter-of-fact. “They won’t be coming back. There’s no need to mourn them.”

“No need to...” Nino looked up at him with a horrified expression. Adrien shifted in his lap and he held the little boy tight. “So if something had happened to him, there would be no need to mourn?” he shot back angrily, voice low. 

Gabriel smiled. “So you aren’t quite as spineless as you seem. That’s good. It’s a delicate balance between useless and useful.”

Nino frowned. “Useful?”

The vampire king stood and crossed the small space between them. He lifted the sleeping Adrien easily from Nino’s arms and the younger man froze, bracing himself for the worst. Gabriel held his son and gazed down at the man. “Stay,” he ordered. He went to the large door at the far wall and opened it, handing the small boy off to someone on the other side. 

“Your name,” Gabriel demanded as he returned.

“Nino.”

“What’s it mean?”

“It’s just a name.”

“Rarely.” Gabriel went to the small bar and poured a thick amber liquid into a glass. “Names are important. They have meaning.”

Nino shifted uneasily. “I don’t know. I think the definition of it is priceless or something? I’m pretty sure my mother just liked the name.”

“Tell me about your family.”

“If you’re going to kill me, why does it matter?”

“Humor me.”

Nino’s shoulders slumped. “I guess I’m wondering if my parents will ever know what happened to us. They didn’t know I was with them. I don’t know if they’ll guess or not but I assume when they realize I’m missing, they’ll know I’m gone too.”

“And how does that make you feel?”

Nino glared up at him. “How do you think it makes me feel, you sick bastard? If you’re going to kill me, just do it!”

Gabriel pursed his lips and then took a long drink. “I try not to destroy what might be useful to me, Nino. I think you might be one of those things.” He returned to his seat across from the younger man. “I have one more question and then I’ll make my decision.”

“Fine.” Nino crossed his arms, trying to hide the tremble that was fighting its way to the surface.

“Why did you protect Adrien? Do you consider yourself a hero?”

Nino’s brow furrowed. “No, I told you, he’s just a little kid.”

“Why does that matter? You said you knew the prince was to be assassinated. It would have had the same effect, possibly moreso.”

“I guess...”

“So then perhaps you are the villain. You went against what you’ve been told is right. You betrayed your people. Adrien is a vampire, therefore he must be evil,” Gabriel pushed.

“I...”

“But you spared him and I would like to know why.”

“He’s hardly more than a baby. There’s nothing he could’ve done at this point that deserves death. I don’t know what other answer to give you.”

Gabriel nodded. “I believe my son will need someone like you watching out for him.”

Nino swallowed thickly but didn’t respond.

“This world isn’t kind to the soft-hearted and I can already see that in him. I will give you a choice, Nino. I can end your life here in this room and you will be no more or I can give you a new life, a new existence, but you will be tied to my son until death.” 

“I don’t understand what that means,” he whispered.

“Choose. Now.”  
_______________________

“You look exhausted,” Adele murmured as Gabriel entered their bedroom. 

He eyed the small lump curled up against her side. “He should be in his room.”

“If you think I’m letting him out of my sight for the next decade, you’re crazy,” Adele shot back, draping her arm over Adrien’s sleeping form. “We almost lost him today.”

“I know,” he sighed heavily, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Nathalie told me there was a young hunter brought back with him.”

“Nathalie will be spoken to about keeping information confidential.”

Adele narrowed her eyes. “Don’t you dare give her a hard time. She’s the only one in this whole damn place who treats me like an actual person and she will not be punished for it.”

“Her place--”

“Is by my side so hush. Now tell me why you brought him back here.”

“Adrien wouldn’t let go of him at first.” Gabriel reached out and smoothed Adrien’s hair. “And the boy didn’t seem to want to let go of him either. It seemed...opportune.”

“You turned him.”

“I’m going to have them blood bonded the night after next.”

“Gabriel...”

“Adrien needs protection we can’t give him. I did what I thought was best.”

“What’s his name?”

“Nino. We can change it.”

“We aren’t changing his name,” she sighed. “Did he agree to this?”

“Of course. He didn’t understand what he was agreeing to but he didn’t seem to want to die, even though he put on a brave front. I almost drained him. He’ll be weak for the next few days.”

“That seems unnecessary.”

“To you, perhaps,” he nodded. “I thought it important that he begins his vampiric life in pain and realizing how little he matters.”

“Yet he matters enough that you plan to entrust him with our son.”

“The blood bond will ensure his cooperation. If Adrien dies, so will he.” Gabriel stood. “I think I’ll wash before I come to bed.”

“Yes, the stink of death isn’t becoming,” Adele grimaced. “Have you given any thought of how your son will take this when he gets older?”

“What do you mean?”

“That you turned this young man and welded his fate to Adrien’s all for Adrien’s sake.”

“It’s his right as a prince.”

“We will all be in trouble if he develops that sort of attitude,” Adele said softly, her hand hovering over Adrien head. “Please don’t blood bond them, Gabriel. What’s done is done with the hunter but please don’t do this to him.”

“Of course,” he said softly, bending over to kiss his wife’s cheek. He gathered Adrien in his arms. “And I am taking him to his bed. We don’t need to start him sleeping with us again. It was awful to break the last time.”

Adele nodded. “Fine, you can take him for now but I’m not making any promises that I won’t go get him again.”

Gabriel chuckled and nodded.  
_______________________

Gabriel laid Adrien down and the toddler rolled, curling against the still body on the bed. “Can it be done now?”

Lila looked at him from where she was stretched out on a loveseat on the other side of the room. “The man is on the edge of turning. A blood bond now could kill him”

“But you can do it.”

“For a price,” the elf smiled. “More than the original. You’re pushing the time up and you did make an awful mess of draining him.” She stood and walked over to the bed. “You barely left me anything to work with. Anger issues, perhaps?”

“Just do it,” Gabriel demanded. “I want my son protected.”

Lila pressed two fingers to Nino’s forehead. “Even if he does survive, a forced blood bond so quickly after a turning could cost him his mind. He may simply be a puppet.”

“That would be preferable.”

She smiled wickedly and began to pull items out of a small bag. “It’s funny. Everyone pegged your father for the harshest king but I have a feeling you’re going to give him a run for his money.”

“Wait.”

“Yes?”

“No harm will come to Adrien.”

“Of course not.”

“Promise me, Elf.”

She fluttered her eyelashes. “Would that make you feel better, your Majesty? What are promises but pretty words? If you pay my price, I will do what I have said.”

Gabriel glanced down at his small son, sleeping peacefully and curled against the man who had kept him safe against even his own family. “Do it,” he demanded.


	32. Nino, Adrien, and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curly Fry Crush, Part 2
> 
> Continuation from Chapter 22

Nino chuckled. “Either it’s Tuesday night again or you have a date.”

Adrien glanced up from the register and saw Marinette wave from outside the locked glass doors. He grinned and waved back and then held up a finger. She nodded with a smile. “We’re going to get curly fries again.”

“Uh-huh.”

“What? She’s really cool. I told her if she could make it through the rest of the week, I’d treat her to more curly fries.”

“Don’t spoil her too much, dude,” Nino teased. “So, what’s the deal?”

“No deal.” Adrien wrapped a rubberband around the money from the register. “We’re friends and she’s having a hard time settling in.”

“You don’t think she’s cute?”

“Of course I think she’s cute. Look at her.” Adrien glanced up again and felt his cheeks grow warm when Marinette’s face lit up at the attention. She ducked her head shyly with a smile and busied herself with her phone.

“You should ask her out.”

“We’re going out for curly fries.”

Nino huffed. “You know that’s not what I mean.”

“I’m not sure she sees me like that. I think I’m the only person she knows right now.” They walked back to the safe. “Actually, I was hoping maybe you and Alya could do something with us sometime? I think it would make Mari happy to make more friends.”

“Mari,” Nino grinned.

“Stop.”

“You know I’m just teasing. I think it’s pretty awesome that you’re hanging out with someone not in the physics department.”

“I hang out with you.”

“I’m your saving grace,” Nino said solemnly. “What about tomorrow night? Jean says he might actually let me spin a little.”

“I’ll ask Marinette.”

“Don’t you mean Mari?”

“I hate you.”  
__________________________

“So you survived the rest of the week.” Adrien pulled one of the curly fries apart and let it dangle over his mouth before taking a bite.

Marinette giggled and nodded. “I did! I’m pretty sure I have you to thank for that. I was ready to pack it up and move back home.”

“Nonsense. You did that all on your own. How was my dad’s class today?”

“Awful but at least he wasn’t specifically awful to me. It was more of an all encompassing horribleness towards the whole class.”

“Did you tell him his hair looks like a duck ass?” he grinned.

Marinette threw a fry at him and Adrien caught it, biting into it with a wink.

“How was the rest of your week?” she asked.

“Good. I had two more students sign up for tutoring so that will be nice. Nino and I are hoping to move off campus next semester so the extra money will definitely come in handy.”

“You must be really smart if so many people want you to tutor them.”

He laughed. “Nah, I just actually enjoy physics. Sometimes I think that makes a difference in understanding it.” He watched Marinette take a sip of her soda, the bright red straw disappearing between her lips. He felt his pulse speed up. She had the prettiest lips. 

Marinette blinked at him after a moment, eyes a little wide. “Did you want some?” she offered, tilting the cup towards him.

Adrien cleared his throat. “Uh, no, thanks! Sorry, I think I zoned out for a minute.”

She nodded but he watched as a pretty pink spread across her cheeks.

“I was wondering if maybe you would want to hang out with me and a couple of friends tomorrow night. My roommate is supposedly going to be DJing a little at a club and his girlfriend will be there.”

“Oh, um, like a date?”

Adrien sputtered on the sip he had been taking and Marinette cover her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Not a date! Sorry,” she squeaked.

He groaned, wiping at his mouth with napkin and then cleaning up the drops on the tabletop. He ducked his head, looking at her through his bangs. “I was afraid you would say no to a date.”

“I wouldn’t say no,” she mumbled, hands still covering her mouth.

He straightened. “Okay, uh, Mari, would you like to go with me as my date to see my roomate DJ tomorrow night?”

Marinette smiled, lowering her hands to the table. “I would love to, Adrien.”


	33. Gabriel, Christian, and Lila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel Appreciation Week, Day 3: Fashion Week
> 
> All of the prompts for Gabriel Appreciate Week will feature royal-born vampire Gabriel from [Just for Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255986/chapters/30324942/). These will all take place before the events of Just for Tonight, but will jump around chronologically throughout the week.
> 
>  
> 
> Today’s drabble takes place sixty-one years before Just for Tonight.

“You wanted to see me, your Majesty?” Gabriel asked, bowing his head before his father.

“Yes, I have something I need you to take care of this week.”

“I’m scheduled to leave for the city in an hour, Father. It’s Fashion Week in Paris. I let you know I would be attending as I do every year.”

“And you still will this year,” the vampire king nodded, “but there will be official business for you to attend to while you are there.”

Gabriel ducked his head dutifully. “Of course. What would you have of me?”

“Reginald of the Pamphrey line was having dalliances with an elf,” Christian spat. “The entire bloodline will be executed at sunset.”

“Father, with all due respect, that seems harsh--”

“It is necessary. We can’t allow the elves any sense of power in our kingdom. The Pamphrey line is weak anyway. It will not be missed.”

Gabriel frowned. “There are children in that family, royal children. Surely you don’t mean to--”

“It will be done, Gabriel. And you will hold your tongue.”

The prince nodded, lips pressed into a thin line. “What would you have of me?”

“A child has been born to the elf whore. It must be destroyed as well.”

“That isn’t possible.”

Christian sighed, settling into his armchair. “No, it shouldn’t have been, but my sources tell me a baby was born to her with the traits of the Pamphrey line. A male. It must be killed, my son, for all of our sakes. A male child of royal vampire blood and elven magic would be too powerful. I will not sacrifice the safety of our status.” The king gestured to a folder on the coffee table. “The elf and child were last seen in Paris. While you are on your trip, you will look for them and kill them both. I have set up a contact for you there. She’s elven but her loyalty lies with wealth. She will help you.”

Gabriel crossed the room and picked up the folder, flipping through it. 

“I can see that you aren’t pleased with this, but if you ever want to be king, you must realize that sometimes the harshest path is the one you must take, Gabriel. Someday you will have a child and understand how precious he is and what you would give to protect him, to keep this kingdom strong and your power intact. You must destroy the weakness inside you to do what needs to be done.”

“I’ll do as you ask,” he murmured.  
_______________________________

“You grew up nice,” Lila leered, holding out her hand. “I haven’t seen you since you were a little baby vamp. Do you have my payment?”

Gabriel shifted uneasily, producing the thick envelope the king had provided him with and handing it to her. “I’m on a tight schedule, elf. Tell me what I need to know.”

Lila grinned. “Her name is Marynn but she is currently going by Kathryn, posing as a seamstress for the event. I will warn you, she is quite skilled in disappearing. You’ll need to move fast if you want to catch her.” She thumbed through the money in the envelope. “Or don’t. I won’t mind your father paying me to find her again if you mess up tonight.”

“I’ll do what needs to be done.”

“Certain words for an uncertain tongue.”

He turned on her. “I don’t want your riddles.”

“No riddle here,” she smiled. “I’m curious to see the man you are, Gabriel of the royal Agreste line. It will be entertaining to watch either way.”  
_______________________________

“Please let us leave,” Marynn whispered, holding the blanketed bundle tight to her chest. “We will disappear. I don’t want to make trouble. Please don’t take away all I have left of Reginald.”

Gabriel stood in the doorway of the small apartment he had followed the woman to after the show. He hadn’t been able to enjoy a single design that strutted across the walkway, his every thought on this very moment. His single respite from the life of a prince had been ruined and he could blame the shaking woman before him. “You broke the laws,” he answered simply.

“Haven’t you ever been in love?” she asked, stepping back. “Love doesn’t follow any law.”

“Love is a weakness.”

“You don’t believe that. Please. I can see it in you. You will let us go. You will have mercy.”

Gabriel stiffened. “Give me the child.”

“No.” She stepped back again and the blanket shifted, bright red hair peeking out through the gray cloth. Marynn began to chant, holding the small bundle to her chest tightly.

Gabriel steeled himself, pulling a thin dagger from its sheath underneath his jacket. He advanced on the woman, her eyes squeezing shut and chanting growing louder. He had killed before, not often, but this wasn’t the first assignment his father had given him. To have her so sure he would have mercy grated at him. The king often spoke of a weakness he saw in Gabriel and now this stranger, this elf, had all but said the same. The knife slid into the softness of her stomach easily and Gabriel lost his balance, expecting more resistance. His eyes met Marynn’s and the pain in them cut at something inside him. The bundle of blankets dropped to the floor, empty.

“You won’t find him,” she whispered, magic heavy on the air. 

He was angry. Angry at himself for letting her words get to him and angry at his father for putting him in this situation. He twisted the knife in her gut, hearing her gasp, and wrenched her head to the side with his other hand, burying his fangs in her neck. He let her blood run down their bodies, wasting more of it than he took, until she went limp and her heart stopped. He let her body drop to the ground, blood slick on his chin and soaking his designer suit.

Gabriel looked around the small apartment, chest heaving. He grabbed up the empty baby blankets with a frown and used them to clean himself as best he could. Marynn’s dead eyes stared up at him and he stamped down the small screaming voice inside. This is what had to be done. It did worry him that the baby was gone but without his mother, he wouldn’t survive very long.

He straightened the knot on his blood soaked tie and stepped over the body in the floor. If he made it back to his hotel and changed quickly enough, he may still be able to make the aftershow party.  
_______________________________

Lila watched Gabriel exit the apartment, suit blood spattered and the stench of death floating around him like a cloud. The baby in her arms let out a soft cry and she rocked him with a smile. “Hush now, Nathaniel. Everything will be just fine.”


	34. Adrien, Marinette, Plagg, and Tikki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from discorded-psychicemotions: “Just let me go already. I have nothing left in this life. Let me move on.” With Adrinette please?

“Just let me go already,” Adrien groaned, dramatically pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. “I have nothing left in this life. Let me move on.”

“I can’t believe I had a major crush on you and had no idea you were such a huge dork,” Marinette grumbled, moving forward.

“Meowch, Bugaboo. I’m just trying to lighten the mood.”

They both paused, the lights of Paris twinkling in the far distance. “We’re never going to make it,” Marinette sighed. “We may as well just live here now.”

“Now who’s being dramatic?”

“Both of you,” Plagg huffed. “You’re both being dramatic. And I’m starving.”

“I still don’t understand,” Tikki said from Marinette’s bag. “The cure worked. It should have taken us back to the city when it took the akuma victim.”

“And yet here we are,” Plagg sighed. “You might be broken, Tik.”

“I think teleportation akumas should be banned,” Adrien said, trudging along the side of the winding road. “My dad’s going to kill me when I finally make it home. It’s going to be dark soon.”

Marinette fished her phone out of her purse. “Want to call him? I may still have a little battery left.” She frowned down at the blank screen. “Nevermind.”

“Not a good day to leave my phone in the locker room.” Adrien kicked at a pebble. “Hey, can you imagine if this had happened before we knew?”

“Like before we knew our identities?” Marinette grinned. “I imagine there would have been a lot of shrill sounds on my part.”

“Because you think I’m so cute,” he preened.

Marinette nudged him with her shoulder, pushing him off balance and making him stumble and chuckle.

“Don’t worry, my Lady. I would’ve been a bit incoherent too. I may have a crush on you.”

“You don’t say,” she grinned, reaching for his hand and linking their fingers. 

“I think I liked it better when you were snapping at each other,” Plagg snorted. “I can’t believe you have that bag and no food.”

“I did have extra food!” Marinette protested. “But Tikki needed it during the battle.”

“This is my fault. I’m sorry,” the red kwami said.

“I think we should see this as a blessing.” Adrien squeezed Marinette’s hand and winked. “If that akuma hadn’t teleported us out here, we probably wouldn’t have been able to spend any time together today. It’s nice.”

“Even if my feet are killing me,” she smiled. “So thank you, Tikki.”

“Thank you, Tikki,” Adrien echoed.

“I’m not thanking you,” Plagg muttered but joined the other kwami, his tail curling around her.

“Let’s play a game to pass the time,” Adrien suggested. “Favorite akuma?”

“Why in the world would I have a favorite akuma?” Marinette laughed.

“What about a handsomest akuma?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh my word, you want me to say Copycat!”

“I mean, you don’t have to...”

Marinette kissed his cheek. “My silly kitty.” She laid her head against his shoulder as they walked and Adrien slipped his arm around her waist.

“My lucky bug.” They walked in silence for a few moments before Adrien spoke again. “Maybe we should invest in roller skates or something. Just always have them on before we transform.”

“I want to tell you that wouldn’t work, but it sounds so good right now.”

He laughed softly. “We’ll get there soon enough. No need to rush it, I suppose.”

“Definitely not upset to spend more time with you.”

Adrien kissed the top of her head and they parted, linked only by their joined hands and continued on their way.


	35. Alya and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s drabble was commissioned by the lovely @ifirestone for Alyanette with the Rebel/Rule Follower AU from my 2018 AU Commission Challenge. Alya and Marinette both work for a large online news outlet.

“Do you live here?”

Alya looked up in surprise to see bright blue eyes peeking over the side of her cubicle wall. “What?”

“I’m just curious if you live here.” A young woman in a soft pink skirt and white blouse appeared in the cubicle entrance. Her dark hair was pulled up in twin buns of top of her head, multicolor chopsticks sticking out in every direction. “Because every day when I leave, you’re still here. And when I get here in the morning, here you sit.” She grinned. “So I’m just wondering if you live here.”

Alya shook her head with a short laugh. “It feels like it. I just got moved up from editing personal ads so I’m trying really hard to make sure Gavin doesn’t think he made a mistake giving me a chance.”

“You should take a break and come get a coffee with me.”

“I appreciate it, but I really need to finish getting everything in for this story. I’m supposed to email it by midnight. He kind of made it sound like it was a make or break type thing with this new position.”

“Gavin’s a pig.” The other woman tilted her head, a smile playing on her lips. “What’s your name?”

“Alya.”

“Alya, I’m Marinette and you’re coming to the breakroom with me and getting a mediocre cup of coffee.”

“I really shouldn’t--”

“Five minutes,” Marinette grinned. “You seem like you need it.”

“I guess five minutes couldn’t really hurt anything,” Alya agreed, standing and stretching.   
_________________________

“I thought Fashion was on the fourth floor.”

Marinette waved a hand. “Oh, we are but you guys have the nicer bathrooms and our coffee machine sucks worse than this one. It also really irritates my editor when I go missing during the day.”

Alya nodded, sipping her coffee. “So you write?”

“Oh, no!” Marinette’s eyes went comically wide. “I’m not great at the words thing. I do illustrations and design work. And I research what’s going on in the fashion world and pass it on. It makes me valuable enough to slack off sometimes,” she winked.

Alya’s phone began to beep and she sighed, taking it out of her pocket and turning off the noise.

“You did not actually set the timer for five minutes.”

“I really have to finish that article,” Alya winced.

Marinette sat back in her chair. “Fine, but you owe me another five minutes sometime.”

“It’s a deal.”   
_________________________

“On another walkabout?” Alya asked when Marinette appeared in the opening of her cubicle.

“I was told my submitted designs this week were lacking so I’ll be spending most of the day out of my office for inspiration,” she grinned. “Five minutes?”

Alya felt her cheeks warm but shot the other woman a smirk. “I think I can spare that for you. Maybe I can help with that inspiration problem.”

Marinette’s eyes widened and pink spread across her cheeks. “I’d like that.”  
_________________________

“So today I was thinking and...what’s wrong?” Marinette slipped into Alya’s cubicle.

Alya wiped angrily at her eyes. “Freaking Gavin. He just tore into something I had worked on really hard. LIke for no...no reason and I’m just so angry about it.” She curled her fingers into a fist on her desk. “I did everything right. I researched and interviewed and...and stayed late every night for two weeks and for what?”

Marinette slid Alya’s purse off the back of her chair. “Come on.”

“I don’t have five minutes right now,” she sniffed, grabbing a tissue to wipe her eyes.

“Screw five minutes. You’re taking the rest of the day off.”

Alya turned in her desk chair. “I can’t just leave.”

“Why not?”

“Because...because you don’t do that. You don’t just leave work in the middle of the day.”

“Scoot over.” Marinette nudged Alya’s chair with her hip and bent over her keyboard. “I’m emailing Gavin that you’re sick and going home.”

“You can’t--”

“And then we’re going to get out of this hellhole and go do something fun.” 

Alya watched Marinette pull up her email and type out the message. Marinette looked back at her, eyebrows raised and Alya swallowed thickly and nodded, watching the mouse hover over the send button.

Marinette straightened and smiled. “Ready for the best five minutes ever?”  
_________________________

“Purple looks good on you,” Marinette smiled, looking at Alya’s bare feet and then wiggling her own toes to show off the new pink polish. “Okay, we ate a ridiculously extravagant lunch, we had our nails done, now what?”

“Now I should probably go home and start reworking that story,” Alya admitted, “but thank you so much for today. I really needed it.”

“It’s good to get out every once in the while and bend the rules,” Marinette winked. “I feel so good I think I could design three new dresses tonight.”

Alya studied her. “That’s how it works for you, doesn’t it? Breaking the rules is how you get inspired.”

Marinette laughed. “I don’t know that I’ve ever looked at it like that but maybe. There’s something about feeling like I can do what I want instead of what I’m supposed to do that does usually get the juices flowing.”

“I might have to adopt that.”

“Please do. I need to know you’re not going to have a stroke from the stress one of these days.”

Alya snorted. “I haven’t been that bad.”

“You time our breaks.”

“Not every time!”

Marinette preened. “Good to know I’m rubbing off on you.”

“You really have helped me a lot,” Alya said softly. “I’d like to repay you if I could. Maybe I could take you to dinner?”

“That sounds nice,” Marinette nodded. 

“As a date.”

“Oh.” Marinette’s lips spread into a wide smile. “That sounds very nice.”

Alya flushed. “Yeah?”

“Absolutely. And you know, to help you practice with the whole bending the rules thing, you could go ahead and kiss me now before the date,” Marinette offered.

“That does sound like a good idea. I mean, I’ve got to start with this rebel thing somehow,” Alya grinned. She leaned forward, pressing her lips softly against Marinette’s.

As Alya pulled away, Marinette tried to follow her, eyes closed and lips smiling. “Just five more minutes,” she whispered happily.


	36. Adrien, Gabriel, Nathalie, and Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: would you please do “Don’t take another freaking step, you monster.” Adrien to Gabriel? (Maybe after finding out the true? He is really a monster....)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shocking everyone, I have another AU that’s been rattling around in the ole noggin. Adrien never got the Black Cat Miraculous; Nathalie spotted the familiar box in his room and took it to Gabriel before Adrien ever saw it. Adrien finds out that Gabriel is Hawkmoth and his father has him medicated and kept locked in his room after a few attempts to get out and find Ladybug to let her know because he believes what Gabriel is doing is wrong.

“Don’t take another freaking step, you monster,” Adrien growled, brandishing the marble bust he had grabbed from its pedestal. 

Gabriel advanced on his son slowly, hands raised. “You skipped your medication today, didn’t you, Adrien?”

“You can’t keep me here.” Adrien took a hesitant step back. “You’re torturing people. You have to be stopped!”

“Son, we’re only here to help you. You’ve had so much trouble since your mother left.”

Adrien swung his gaze around wildly, spotting Nathalie and Gorilla approaching him from both sides. “You know he’s doing this!” he yelled. “How can you help him?!”

“Adrien, please.”

“He has to be stopped! He has to be sto...ppp...” His tongue felt too heavy in his mouth and his legs gave out beneath him, the bust falling from his numb fingers and crashing against the tile.

Gorilla scooped up the young man as soon as Nathalie pulled the syringe away from the back of his neck. 

“Fire his nurse,” Gabriel snapped. “And find where he has been stashing the pills this time. He obviously isn’t swallowing them.”

“Yes, sir,” Nathalie nodded.

He shook his head. “Everything will be fine when I get the Ladybug Miraculous. I’ll fix things then,” he murmured.  
______________________

Adrien didn’t bother looking towards his bedroom door when it opened. He sat on the couch, waiting for Nathalie to bring his pills and water.

“How are you today, Adrien?” she asked, setting the tray on the edge of the couch.

“Fine.”

“Would you like anything special for breakfast tomorrow?”

“No.”

“Your father said you’ve been doing well so we can begin your lessons again tomorrow if you would like.”

“Okay.”

Nathalie handed him the cup of pills and watched him put them in his mouth. “Open, please,” she requested, handing him the bottle of water.

Adrien opened his mouth, moving his tongue back and forth so she could see he had taken his pill.

“Thank you,” she nodded and began to gather the everything. “I really do think this is for the best.”

Adrien stared up at her for a moment and then returned his attention to the quiet television.

“Goodnight, Adrien.” The door closed and Adrien heard the outer lock clicking into place. He stood calmly and went to the bathroom to purge his stomach.

Adrien felt more alert when he entered his room again, face still tingling from the cold water he had washed it with. He went to his desk and pulled out the large ladybug sigil he had created. Grabbing his tape, he went to the one window that the outside security camera didn’t reach and put the large pieced-together sign in place. He then went back to sit on the couch and wait, just as he had every night for the past two months.

It had grown late and Adrien moved to take the sign down when a flash of red caught his eye. Ladybug was perched on the wall around the mansion, head tilted as she studied the sign. Adrien frantically waved at her, beckoning her closer. At the last minute, he made a motion for her to stay to the left, remembering the security camera.

“Hi,” she said tentatively, dropping into the open window. “Did you need help?”

“Yes,” he whispered quickly, eyes darting back towards his door. “I know this is going to sound crazy but my dad is Hawkmoth.”

Ladybug froze. “What?”

“Please believe me,” Adrien pleaded. “He’s the one who’s been creating monsters all over Paris. I tried to stop him but I...I can’t. So I knew I had to get your attention somehow. I’ve been putting this sign up every night and--”

“I’ve seen it,” she nodded. “I thought it was...I don’t know what I thought really. I didn’t understand. When I saw you tonight, I thought I would ask.”

He reached for her gloved hand, holding it between both of his. “Please stop him, Ladybug. You’re the only one who can.”

“No, she can’t,” Gabriel said, closing the bedroom door behind him.

Adrien spun around, eyes too wide, and Ladybug looked between them in confusion. 

“Hand over your Miraculous, Ladybug. You won’t be going anywhere,” Gabriel said calmly, holding out his hand.

She shook her head. “No. If you really are Hawkmoth, then I have to stop you.”

He smiled. “And how are you going to do that when you already fell into my trap?”

“No. No! You couldn’t have known. You didn’t know!” Adrien insisted. He stepped in front of Ladybug. “Get back out the window. Go!”

Ladybug looked back at the open window, stepping towards it. Gabriel lunged for the remote and Adrien tackled him with a yell. “Go! Go!”

She slipped out the window, lashing her yoyo out. She landed on the wall to see the window was now shut and the lights dimmed in the room. Her heart was racing as she watched the Ladybug sign be ripped from the window. 

She had to come back. She would talk to Master Fu. They would make a plan. She would defeat Hawkmoth. But most of all, she wanted to save the boy with the green eyes. She clenched her fist, resolve strengthening. She would save him.


	37. Plagg, Tikki, and Nooroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Oh what about this for a prompt "How are we getting out of this one?" Kwami party all the kwamis pre reveal

“How are we getting out of this one?” Plagg murmured, watching Gabriel pace the office, speaking angrily into his phone. “Where does he think you are, Roo?”

Nooroo flinched and tried to make himself seem even smaller, wings folding around his body. “Most likely the desk. That’s usually where I stay while he works.”

Tikki moved closer to him, linking their arms. “We’re going to get you out of here, Nooroo. Don’t worry.”

“Might be easier said than done, Tik.” All three kwamis stilled as Gabriel came closer to their hiding spot and slammed a book down, phone still to his ear.

“Where’s the brooch?” Tikki whispered, squeezing the other kwami comfortingly.

“He wears it under his...” Nooroo froze as Gabriel paused above them.

“It won’t matter anyway,” Plagg muttered once Gabriel moved away once more. “We can’t take it off of him.”

“Yes, but our holders can,” Tikki argued.

Nooroo frowned, looking between them. “Wait, how are you two even here? If the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous are nearby, you must get them away!” His eyes widened in fear. “You have no idea what he has planned.”

“It’s okay,” Tikki soothed. “All identities are still secret for now.”

“Although this one is a doozy,” Plagg grumbled. “Tell us how to help, Roo.”

“I don’t know,” he answered miserably. “He’s becoming more ambitious. He wants all the Miraculous. He knows the Guardian is near.”

“We’ll have to warn Fu,” Tikki murmured.

Plagg frowned. “You’ve been talking to Fu? The kid and I haven’t been talking to Fu.”

“I haven’t been talking to anyone,” Nooroo said wistfully. “This is actually nice. I was lost for so long.”

“We missed you.” Tikki bumped her head against his affectionately.

“Tik, we better get back. The kids will be looking for us soon. Maybe we can come up with something,” Plagg said, tail lashing as he watched Gabriel pace.

Tikki shifted her attention from Plagg to Nooroo, concern maring her expression. 

“We can’t just leave him.” Tikki tightened her hold on Nooroo’s arm. “We just found him.”

“You know how this works. We can’t take him without the Miraculous,” Plagg argued. “We’ll figure something out, Roo. Come on, we have to go.”

“But...” Tikki trailed off. 

“It’s okay,” Nooroo said quietly. “You don’t know how much just seeing you has helped.” He glanced up at Plagg and nodded. “I’ll be fine until...until something gets figured out.”

“We will come back for you,” she said, tone confident. “I promise. We aren’t leaving you with him forever.”

“I know,” Nooroo whispered. He reluctantly let Plagg pull Tikki away and watched his fellow kwamis disappeared, the warmth of Tikki’s hold on his arm radiating through his form. He would be okay. They would save him. He could be patient for a little while longer.


	38. Marinette and Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s drabble is dedicated to a lovely Nonny from the 2018 AU Commission Challenge who requested Chlonette for the Roommates AU. Thanks for the support, sweets! :D

“That’s it!” Marinette slapped a damp towel against the end of the couch. “Stop taking my towels off the bar and throwing them on the floor when you shower.”

Chloe glanced up from painting her toenails. “Then stop taking up all the drying bar space.”

“I put that bar up! And you were just using the hooks before. That shouldn’t have changed.”

“I happen to like the way the bar works better,” Chloe sniffed. “You can put up another bar if you want to use one.”

Marinette growled, throwing the bundled towel at Chloe and stomping out of the room.  
______________________

“I’m throwing out all of these plants.” Chloe grabbed one of the small pots from the kitchen windowsill and held it up threateningly. “They just attract bugs!”

“Don’t you dare!” Marinette rounded the small table. “They do not attract bugs.”

“There are gnats everywhere!”

“Maybe that’s because you’ve left a mountain of dishes in the sink,” Marinette shot back, snatching the pot from Chloe. “Dishes are your responsibility.”

“Yeah, well, the machine broke and I don’t wash. Sue me.”

“Believe me, if I thought I would get anything, I would,” Marinette fumed.

“I’m very wealthy!” 

“I can tell by the way your half of the rent is always a week late!”

“I hate you,” Chloe spat, storming out.

“The feeling’s mutual,” Marinette called, holding her potted plant close to her chest.  
______________________

Marinette startled awake as thunder shook the small apartment. She blinked groggily for a few minutes but a crack of lightning that lit up the room spiked her adrenaline and she was sitting up with a shock. It took her a moment to realize her fan was no longer running and the only light in the room was from the infrequent bursts of lightning. She grabbed for her phone only to find it half charged.

The sound of water dripping was too loud for the rain on the outside and Marinette groaned, going to her window to find it leaking, thin streams tracing down her wall to the floor. She grumbled to herself, grabbing her phone as a flashlight and making her wall out into the hall to find towels. The apartment was ancient but it was all she could afford even with a roommate. An awful, self-absorbed roommate.

She glared at Chloe’s closed bedroom door as she passed when something caught her attention. She paused, leaning closer to hear a muffled sob. She knocked softly. “Chloe? Are you okay?”

A strangled reply of “fine” filtered through a few moments later.

Frowning, Marinette eased the door open, peeking in. “Power’s out.” Her eyes adjusted to the room and she saw Chloe huddled at the head of her bed, a blanket around her shoulders. 

She gave a miserable snort when she saw Marinette. “Great. Just what I needed.”

“Sorry, you sounded upset. I’ll just leave.”

Thunder shook the walls and Chloe gasped, pulling the blanket tighter around her. 

“Are you scared?” Marinette asked curiously.

“Screw you, Dupain-Cheng.”

“Fine.” Marinette began to pull the door closed. 

“Wait!” Chloe wiped at her eyes angrily. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but will you stay in here while it’s storming?”

Marinette shifted her weight, leaning against the doorframe. “Because you’re scared?”

“Fine, yes, I’m scared. Are you happy?” she snapped.

Marinette nodded and came into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Is it the thunder or lightning or both?”

“All of it,” Chloe muttered. “I just don’t like storms.”

“My window is leaking so that’s not great. I swear this place is falling apart.”

“Yeah, it’s kind of a crap hole.”

Marinette laughed. “But it’s cheap.”

“And we’re broke.”

“And here I thought you were very wealthy,” Marinette teased.

Chloe sighed heavily. “I may have exaggerated a bit.”

“I had no idea.”

“Shut up. I used to be rich, but that ship sailed, okay?” She looked away. “My dad was embezzling money and went to jail and I kinda got pushed out on the street. I saw your flyer for the room for rent and here we are.”

“Oh.”

“And you didn’t seem like such a bitch when I came to check it out.”

“Nice,” Marinette sighed, rolling her eyes.

Chloe huffed. “Fine, I’m sorry. I’m just edgy.” She hunched her shoulders. “If I’m being honest, I thought you were really cute when I came to see the apartment and that might have influenced my decision to move in, not that I had a lot of options.”

Marinette felt her cheeks warm and she curled her legs beneath her to try to find a more comfortable position. “Oh, um, thanks?”

“You can sit up here if you want. The storm doesn’t seem to be stopping any time soon.” Chloe scooted over, pushing a pillow off the bed to make space and Marinette settled down beside her.

“I was your cheapest option, huh?”

“Well, there was one other place but the guy asked me how I felt webcams in the shared spaces.”

“Yikes.”

“Yeah.”

“Glad I could be the lesser of two evils, I guess,” Marinette laughed softly.

They sat in silence for a while as the rain belted the side of the building. Thunder rumbled and lightning cracked and Chloe grabbed Marinette’s hand suddenly. Realizing what she had done, she tried to pull away but Marinette kept their fingers linked.

“I don’t mind,” she said simply.

“Thanks.” Chloe worried her bottom lip. “Sorry I was going to throw away your plants. I actually think they’re pretty.”

“No harm done, I guess.”

“And I’ll try to do the dishes.”

“I could help. Just because you’re responsible for them for the most part doesn’t mean I can’t wash them sometimes,” Marinette reasoned. “And I guess I could put another bar in the bathroom for our towels. I was going to in the beginning anyway but I...I guess I just wanted to be petty.”

Chloe snorted. “A fine pair we make, trying to out-bitch each other.”

Marinette laughed. “Hopeless.” She looked down in surprise to realize she was rubbing her thumb back and forth along the back of Chloe’s hand. Warmth spread through her chest and she swallowed thickly. “I guess I should confess something too.”

“Hmmm?”

“I thought you were really pretty when you came to see about the room. I maybe called my best friend about it. She told me to ask you out but then you moved in and demanded I do something about my awful morning breath on the first day and I quickly changed my mind.”

Chloe covered her face and groaned. “Damn it. I did that because I was embarrassed that I thought you were so gorgeous in the morning.” 

“Good grief,” Marinette chuckled. “Hey, the rain stopped.”

“Oh, yeah, I guess it did.” Chloe looked down at their joined hands. “Thanks.”

“Sure.” Marinette reluctantly released their hands and began to slide off the bed. 

“Uh, you know...”

“Yeah?”

“I mean, this could just be a lull,” Chloe pointed out. “It might start storming again any minute.”

Marinette ducked her head with a smile. “Well, I guess it wouldn’t make any sense to go all the way back to my room then.”

“I’m really just trying to save you a trip.” Chloe reached for the fallen pillow and pushed it behind her roommate. “You could sleep in here if you wanted.”

“That seems like the only logical idea,” Marinette agreed with a blush. They slid down into the blankets and turned on their sides so they could face each other. 

“I’m going to go ahead and apologize for my morning breath,” Marinette teased.

“And I apologize if I somehow get wrapped around you in the night. I’m a dream cuddler.”

“What’s a dream cuddler?”

“Obviously someone who cuddles while dreaming,” Chloe scoffed.

“Ah, obviously.”

“Goodnight, Marinette.”

Marinette smiled at her really not-so-bad roommate, the beginnings of another feeling stirring in her heart. “Goodnight, Chloe.”


	39. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “Wait a second. Are you jealous?” with MariChat, please??

“Wait a second. Are you jealous?” Chat Noir asked, nudging Marinette’s leg with the toe of his boot.

She glared up from her tablet. “Of course not,” she huffed.

“Oh, okay then,” he nodded and looked up at the night sky. “So on an obviously unrelated note, why are you upset?”

“I’m not,” she grumbled.

“Yeah, you definitely seem like you’re in a good mood.”

Marinette set her tablet on the small table beside the lounger and sighed. “What do you want, Chat?”

“I just came to say hello.”

“And to accuse me of jealousy apparently.”

He grimaced. “Okay, maybe I shouldn’t have said that. You’ve just been acting really weird since I told you I’m dating someone.”

“You’re imagining things.”

“Alright. Do you want to hang out tonight then?”

Marinette sighed and stood. “Maybe if you’re dating someone, you shouldn’t be coming over here so often.”

Chat Noir shook his head. “I never expected you to be like this. I thought we were friends.”

“We are friends.”

“Are you sure? This doesn’t feel like friendship,” he shot back. 

Marinette’s shoulders sagged. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly. “Maybe I’m not being honest with myself.” She wrung her fingers together. “I think I might be a little jealous.”

“Mari...”

“No, it’s fine. This is my deal. Our friendship is great. I’m the one whose feelings changed so I’m going to deal with it.” She glanced up at him. “I might just need a little time.”

Chat Noir swallowed thickly and nodded. “I can give you that.”

“Thank you.”

He went to the edge of the balcony. “I wish you had told me earlier,” he said, his back to her.

She let out a humorless laugh. “Yeah, me too.”

“If I had known...” He trailed off and looked back at her. “Goodnight, Mari.”

She gave him a sad smile. “Have a good evening, Chat.”


	40. Marinette and Chat Noir/Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “You told me to behave.” Marichat, please ! I love your Marichat so much ♥_♥

“You told me to behave,” Chat Noir began, “so I can see why this might be irritating.” He wiggled his fingers in the bundle of bright purple yarn tangled around his hands.

Marinette laughed, shaking her head as she crossed the room to him. “You know, I’m beginning to think all these cat tendencies are more Adrien than the Miraculous.”

“Unfounded,” he grinned. “I’m pretty sure I was relatively normal before this.”

“I’m going to need some proof,” Marinette teased, carefully unwinding the yarn. “How did you do this? I wasn’t even gone that long.”

“I missed you and had to keep myself busy.” Chat Noir blinked a few times, bottom lip protruding. 

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Don’t try to act innocent. You know exactly what you’re doing, Kitty.” She pulled away the last of the yarn and dumped it back in the basket to wind back up later. “How long can you stay?”

“My father left to go out of town this morning so really as long as you want until morning,” he smiled. “As long as Hawkbutt doesn’t try to ruin our evening.”

She giggled. “Hawkbutt?”

“What? I think it fits,” he sniffed.

“It definitely does,” she nodded. “Drop your transformation and let’s go cuddle.”

“No cuddling for Chat, huh?”

Marinette tapped his bell. “Get more comfortable, you goof.”

“As my Lady wishes.”  
________________

“Mari?” Adrien’s voice broke through the dark silence of her room as they lay curled against each other.

“Hmmm?” she murmured sleepily.

“Thank you for letting me come over all the time.”

Marinette stirred, trying to rouse herself. “You’re my best friend.”

“You’re my best friend too; I just wanted you to know it means a lot to me.”

She shifted so she could rest her cheek on his chest and hear his heartbeat. It was loud and fast and Marinette found herself surfacing into full awareness. “Are you okay?” she asked quietly. “Your heart is racing.”

“I want to ask you something but I’m scared.”

“You can ask me anything, Chaton.”

He pulled her close to him and inhaled deeply. “Maybe knowing that is enough for now then.”

Marinette frowned but didn’t press. Over the past couple of years she had learned it was much better to let Adrien come to her with information rather than push. “Whenever you’re ready,” she whispered.

He kissed the top of her head and Marinette tried to plug the giddiness that bubbled up inside her. She had worked hard to move Adrien into the best friend category and continually kept herself in check not to read into his affections. He was always touching her, kissing her cheek or head, grabbing her hand, finding someway to be in physical contact with her. It was a blessing and a curse.

“I love you,” he said so quietly that Marinette wasn’t sure she had actually heard it. His heartbeat still hammered away in his chest so Marinette pressed her lips to the soft cotton of his shirt over his heart.

“I love you too,” she whispered, closing her eyes.


	41. Jagged Stone, Gabriel, and Nathalie

“So I’m thinking the pants could be on fire--”

“No,” Gabriel interjected without looking up from his sketchbook.

Jagged scoffed, leaning on the edge of the desk. “Listen, mate, I know what the people want.”

“And I’m a renown designer. If you have a point, get to it.”

“If you aren’t going to take this gig seriously, there are plenty of other designers who would love to create my new tour look.”

Gabriel smirked, watching his old friend over the frame of his glasses. “Name one.”

Jagged frowned, brows crumpling. “No need to be mean.”

“This is what I’m thinking for your main ensemble.” Gabriel slid his sketchbook across the desk. 

“It looks a bit boring.”

“Believe me, Jagged, you’re enough of a spectacle all on your own without a gaudy outfit.”

The rock star grinned, flashing a full set of pearly whites. “Thanks.”

“It wasn’t necessarily a compliment but take it as you want,” Gabriel pulled the sketchbook back. “If that will be all, I can have you back in for a fitting in--”

Jagged held up a hand. “No can do, Gabey baby. We have to use up more time.”

“Excuse me?”

“I promised Penny I would stay here long enough for her to have a proper date with that pretty bird of an assistant you’ve got,” he said, shaking his head. “And you do not want to upset Penny. Believe me. She looks like a sugar plum fairy but she’ll kick your ass.”

“I’m sure you know from experience,” Gabriel replied dryly.

“Cheers,” Jagged winked.

“I’m a very busy man, you know.”

Jagged made a show of looking around the empty office. “I can see that.” He turned back to Gabriel. “I don’t get you, mate. If you would just step outside, I’m sure there would be people clamoring just to get a look at ya.”

“And why in the world would I want that?”

“Why wouldn’t you want that?!” Jagged stood and strutted around. “People vying for your attention, telling you how great you are, giving you things.” He grinned. “Being the king of rock has its perks.”

“Give the king my condolences when you see him,” Gabriel said, standing. “If you’ll excuse me, I do have other work to attend to.”

“Then I’ll come with you.”

“You most certainly will not.”

“Let’s go get lunch.”

Gabriel sighed. “Is there any scenario in which my afternoon allows me time alone?”

Jagged shook his head. “It’s not looking good, mate.”  
______________________________

“Nathalie.”

Nathalie appeared in front of Gabriel’s desk. “Yes, sir?”

“What is this?” he hissed, turning his monitor so his assistant could see the picture he had just been emailed. He sat uncomfortably stiff in a booth while Jagged Stone cheesed it up for a picture with a fan at a restaurant. “Agrestestone confirmed, but is there trouble in paradise?” he read in the caption. “What is an Agrestestone?”

Nathalie schooled her expression into one of blankness. “I have no idea, sir. I’ll look into it.”

“See that you do,” he huffed. “And get this website shut down.”

“Of course, sir.”

“I look like a sour fish,” he grumbled under his breath. “That’s why you don’t go in public, Gabriel. What an awful look.”


	42. Adrien and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "I hate how much I love you." Adrienette please?? Love your blog so much :) Thank you for everything.

“I hate how much I love you,” Marinette sighed, rubbing at her eyes.

“I’m going to take that as a compliment,” Adrien beamed, squeezing her hand. 

“I thought you might.”

“Come on, it isn’t that early.”

“Adrien, the sun is still sleeping, it’s so early,” she whined. “Why are we out here?”

“Because I think it’s tragic that you haven’t watched a proper sunrise.”

“And I think it’s tragic that my boyfriend hates proper sleep,” she shot back, curling up closer to him with a shiver.

“Are you cold?”

“A little.”

He pulled her closer with one arm and reached for their blanket with his other, awkwardly spreading it over their laps. “Thank you for doing this even though you’re tired.”

She smiled against his chest. “Thank you for putting up with my whining.”

“It can be cute sometimes, but only sometimes,” he chuckled, poking her side. “You have to stay awake though, okay?”

“But afterwards can we cuddle and take a nap?”

He kissed her head. “That sounds perfect.”

“Deal then,” she murmured, scooting in closer. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything, my Lady.”

“Why do you like sunrises so much?”

He stayed silent for a few moments. “I think it’s because it signifies a new beginning, a fresh start, you know? No matter how bad the day before was, you’re getting another chance.”

Marinette groaned, burying her face in his neck.

“What?” he laughed.

“I was hoping you were just going to say they’re just pretty or something shallow like that. Now I’m actually going to have to pay attention.”

Adrien grinned and kissed her head. “Sleepy Mari is a grumpy Mari, and I love her just as much.”


	43. Tikki and Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ML Valentine's, Day 1: Stuffed Animals

“Plagg!” Tikki hissed. “You can’t be up here. What if Marinette sees you?!”

Plagg grinned, scooting closer behind the large cat pillow. “She’ll just think I’m another stuffed animal probably. Your girl sure does have a lot of cat stuff. I’m beginning to think Fu got our boxes switched.”

“Hush. He did not,” she huffed. “Won’t Adrien miss you?”

“The way he’s down there blushing every time Pigtails gets flustered and Glasses points it out? Not likely. Relax, Tik. We need to catch up.” Plagg’s tail wrapped around the other kwami and she gave a contented sigh.

“I suppose I have missed you a little,” she admitted. “It’s been--”

“Way too long. You know, if they just get the reveal out of the way, things would be a lot easier.”

“It isn’t that simple.”

“Why not? Our holders have known each other in the past. And obviously they’re smitten for each other. Good grief, do you have any idea how much the kid talks about her?”

“Believe me, I doubt it’s nearly as much as I hear.”

“We could make a bet.”

Tikki smiled. “I really have missed you, Plagg. I’ve missed everyone. Seeing Wayzz has been a welcome too.”

Plagg pulled back. “You’ve seen Wayzz? When?”

“Marinette has been meeting with Fu. She’s the one who had the book.”

“Adrien was beating himself up about that. How did your girl end up with it?”

“Well,” Tikki ducked her head. “I may have told her to take it, but it was really important!”

“Well, we need to meet with Fu too then, right?”

Tikki shook her head. “That’s not the best idea, Plagg.”

“Why not?”

“Well,” she began carefully, “it’s possible Adrien might be in a delicate situation.”

“You’ve never been good at dancing around something, Tik. Just tell me.”

Tikki sighed. “Fu has suspicions, just suspicions at this point, that Hawkmoth could be Adrien’s father.”

The kwamis froze, listening to the study group below shuffle around, voices rising as they said goodbyes. “You need to go,” she said quickly.

Plagg frowned. “I don’t want to yet.”

“Plagg...”

“I know,” he grumbled. “Look, if I’m here again, I’ll find a way to get up to this big stuffed cat, okay? We can talk more then.”

Tikki nodded. “I’ll make sure to wait for you here.” She smiled a little. “It was nice being a stuffed animal with you today, Plagg.”

Plagg bumped his head gently against hers. “Until next time, Tik.”


	44. Adrien (Luckbug) and Marinette (Jynx)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s drabble was commissioned for a Kwami Swap AU with Adrien and Marinette by the lovely @catbeastaisha. Thanks, sweets!

Jynx studied her claws as she knocked the heels of her boots against the brick facade, legs swung over the side of the roof. “Have you ever asked your kwami to change your suit?”

Luckbug grinned at her. “You don’t think I look stunning in spots, Kitten?”

She laughed. “Stunning and humble.”

“I’m very humble,” he nodded solemnly. “It’s hard to be the best but I try.”

Jynx rolled her eyes. “So you’re happy with your suit?”

“Well,” Luckbug stuck out his leg and flexed his foot. “I guess I wouldn’t mind actual boots. Sometimes I feel like I’m wearing footie pajamas.”

“You look like it too,” she teased.

“Rude. And, uh, maybe I would ask for a little more coverage.”

“What do you mean? You’re practically covered head to toe.”

He looked at his lap and Jynx’s eyes followed his. Luckbug quickly crossed his legs and cleared his throat. 

“Right,” she nodded, flushing. “Coverage. Got it.”

“The red is just so bright.”

“Like a bullseye.”

He covered his face. “Stop.”

“Sorry.”

He nudged her shoulder with his. “What are you wanting to change? Please don’t say the ears, tail, or bell because I would be heartbroken. Or the suit in general because you are definitely the most beautiful kitten I’ve ever seen,” he smirked.

“Seen a lot of beautiful kittens, have you, Bug?” she drawled. “Actually I was going to say my claws but now that you mention it...”

“I would just Lucky Charm it all back,” he winked, reaching for her hand. He pressed the pad of his gloved finger against the tip of a claw. “You don’t like them?”

“They just feel...dangerous, maybe? I’m not exactly the most graceful person.” She watched as her partner continued to press his fingers against her claws and swallowed thickly. “And maybe if they were retractable? Like if I needed them, I could call them out or something?”

“Not a bad idea,” he murmured, attention still on her claws. “You’ve just now stopped showing up with little scratches on your face. But I have to say I think I would miss them.”

She looked at him. “Really?”

Luckbug shrugged. “I don’t know. They seem like a part of you, but if Plagg can change them and it would make you more comfortable, I say go for it.”

Jynx nodded and tried to stamp down the feeling of disappointment when her partner took his hand from hers. “i’ll ask. He can be a little stubborn sometimes.”

“Tell me about it. Tikki is always trying to lead me in the ‘right’ direction,” he sighed. “I know she means well but sometimes it feels like I can’t win with her.”

“What do you mean?”

“Okay, well, I’ve told you my dad is kinda overprotective, right?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“So I have to sneak out to ever do anything. And Tikki wants me to sneak out for this kinda stuff but then she gives me a hard time about sneaking out other times, but sometimes I just need to get away. And being Luckbug, I can.”

She laughed. “You wanna switch? Plagg has woken me up in the middle of the night to see if I wanted to get out for a bit. It has to be on his terms though. Anytime I want to go out and it wasn’t his idea, there’s so much complaining.”

“Well, he is a cat, right?” Luckbug grinned. “That’s kinda the whole deal.”

“True. And it has been nice. I’ve never had a pet because they aren’t allowed in...” She trailed off awkwardly. “Uh, the place I live. But having a kwami is kind of like a pet, huh?”

“I’ve never had one either,” he admitted. “But yeah, it seems like it. You’re right. It is nice. I like having someone to talk to.” 

There it was. That loneliness that would peek out from behind his mask every once in the while. She never pressed, though she was beyond curious what his home life was like. He never said anything too alarming, but his comments weren’t entirely reassuring either. She wondered how much of his luck from the Ladybug miraculous helped in his situation. She felt like the Black Cat Miraculous had only managed to worsen her clumsiness and timing.

Jynx stood and stretched. “I should go. I have homework.”

“You don’t want to stay out for a little longer?” Luckbug asked hopefully, green eyes shining in the red mask.

“You look like Christmas,” she blurted out.

He blinked and Jynx gasped softly, quickly covering her mouth as pink splashed across her cheeks. A slow grin appeared on Luckbug’s face. “Christmas, Kitten? Whatever do you mean?”

“Don’t you dare try to be smooth, you stink bug. I didn’t mean to say that!” Jynx stomped, her tail lashing behind her.

“I never knew you were paying so much attention to my colors,” he preened, standing. 

“Stop it,” she groaned. “It was an accident.”

“You remind me of the ocean.”

She paused her embarrassed wiggle. “What?”

“Your eyes. WIth the blue and green and then the black of your suit and your dark hair. You’re like the ocean.”

“I’m not the ocean,” she scoffed, feeling unsteady. “How ridiculous.”

“Moody like the ocean too.”

“Just because I said the dumb Christmas thing, doesn’t mean you have to do a bit, you know. It was just an slip of the tongue. I saw red and green and thought Christmas and there was instant regret.”

He took her hand, bowing deeply and kissing it. “Until we see each other again, my Sea Kitten.”

“That doesn’t even make sense,” she grumbled.

He shot her a wink and unhooked her baton, handing it to her. “Be careful going home.” He gave her a warm smile and she felt that strangle bubbling in her stomach that had been happening far too often around her partner recently.

“You too,” she smiled.


	45. Adrien and Juleka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ML Valentine's, Day 2: Blind Date

“So,” Adrien began, “our dads work together. That’s pretty cool.”

“Uh-huh,” Juleka mumbled.

“Never expected my dad to see me up on a date. That’s...new.”

“Yeah.”

Adrien looked around the restaurant, desperate for something to jumpstart their conversation. He had eaten a whole basket of bread on his own so he could keep his mouth busy but now was the awkward transition between finishing off the bread but waiting on the entrees and the girl in front of him seemed bored to tears.

“I’m sorry,” he finally said.

Juleka looked up, her visible eye sharpening. “What?”

“You seem kinda miserable being here and I feel like it’s my fault you got roped into this. I asked my dad if I could start dating but I didn’t realize he was going to be the one to pick out all my dates.”

She laughed softly. “That’s actually what happened to me too.”

Adrien brightened. “Really?”

Juleka nodded and then leaned forward a bit. “And my father is so stuffy. It makes me wonder how this even came about.”

“Right?! When mine told me he was setting up a date for me, I was shocked.”

“Do you think there was an email chain or did they just happen upon each other in the office breakroom and start pimping us out?”

Adrien flushed but grinned. “It had to be email. My dad wouldn’t be caught dead in a breakroom.”

Juleka smiled back at him and then looked down at her empty bread plate, bangs sweeping back in front of her eyes.

“Hey, would you want to get out here? Maybe go somewhere not so...”

“Uptight?” she offered, glancing up.

“Exactly.”

She smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I’d love that.”


	46. Ladybug, Rena Rouge, and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ML Valentine's, Day 3: Secret Admirer

“How?” Ladybug laughed, plucking the spotted red heart-shaped card from the railing of the Eiffel Tower observation deck. 

“Another note from your secret admirer, huh?” Rena Rouge teased, leaning against the banister. “He’s getting creative.”

Ladybug opened the card, reading through it quickly. “He gave me another clue.”

“Where do we go this time?”

“The school on Thursday, any time after noon.”

“He’s only got a week or so left before Valentine’s Day. You know, it would be really easy to catch this person if you didn’t follow their rules.”

Ladybug hugged the card to her chest. “But that defeats the fun! Besides if he went through all this trouble, the least I can do is try to keep up my end of the deal.”

Rena Rouge quirked an eyebrow. “So definitely a he now, is it?”

“Well, I don’t know for sure, but I have my suspects.”

“Suspects, plural. My, my, Spots, aren’t you popular?” Rena Rouge poked her belly and the other girl laughed. 

“No! I just maybe have a hunch.”

“Mmhmm, I do too. He has ears and a tail.”

Ladybug frowned. “You really think this is Chat’s doing?”

“Come on, it’s one hundred percent him. Sending you on a hunt around the city? He’s a romantic sap.” She eyed the way Ladybug clutched the paper heart. “Does that change things if it is him?”

“It’s just hard, you know? We’re keeping identities secret. Nothing could come of this.”

“Okay, but aside from that stuff.”

“I care about him. I mean, you know I care about him.”

“I do,” she nodded.

“It’s a little scary to think about though.”

“Why?”

“Sometimes I think Chat might know me better than anyone else and somehow he still seems to like me but what if... I don’t know, Rena, I just don’t think it can work.”

“It’s possible it isn’t him,” she shrugged. “I’m sure Ladybug has lots of secret admirers.”

Ladybug flushed. “I doubt that.”

“Please.” Rena Rouge rolled her eyes.  
____________________________

Ladybug found herself back on the Eiffel Tower observation deck the night before Valentine’s Day. Candles were set up along the railing and rose petals strewn about the platform. Soft music played from a dock iPod in the corner and a picnic basket sat in the middle of a blanket.

“You came.”

She turned to find Adrien straightening from where he had been leaning against the wall. He had a shy smile as he closed the distance between them. “You’re my secret admirer?” she asked with a blush.

“Surprise.” He ducked his head. “I hope this is okay. I wasn’t sure if you would have plans on Valentine’s Day so I wanted to give you a little wiggle room.”

“It’s perfect,” she smiled, looking over the deck. “Did you really do all this?”

“Of course I did. You deserve a nice night.”

Ladybug suddenly felt a twinge in her gut, something twisting inside of her at the hopeful look Adrien gave her. It was too familiar and she realized a part of her had shown up fully expecting Chat Noir to be here and she was feeling disappointed that he wasn’t.

“Thank you. This is all really sweet.” She let Adrien lead her down to the blanket where she sat across from him as he unpacked their meal.

“I wasn’t sure if you would come. I know it must’ve been weird getting messages from someone you didn’t know.”

“I know you,” she argued and then blushed. “I mean, we’ve met a few times now after all.”

He nodded. “You’re right. Still though.” He glanced up at her. “Did you have any idea who you were meeting?”

Ladybug paused, the cup he had handed her suspended in mid-air. “I may have thought of someone, but you’re definitely a nice surprise.”

He tilted his head curiously. “Would you tell me who else you thought it could be?”

“Why?”

“Curiosity, I suppose.”

“You know, they say that killed the cat.”

He grinned fiercely. “I’ll chance it. I have nine lives after all.”

“Are you...” Ladybug blinked and Adrien coughed suddenly, looking down at their meal as his ears turned bright red. 

“Cake?!” he offered weakly, holding up a covered plate.

“Sure,” she nodded, taking the plate. She pursed her lips for a moment before unwrapping the plastic covering. “Thank you, this is really nice, Chaton,” she smiled, gauging his reaction.

Adrien froze, hands stilling over the basket. He didn’t look at her but finally reached in to pull out his own slice of cake. “You’re welcome, my Lady,” he said quietly.


	47. Chloe, Nathaniel, Alya, and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ML Valentine's, Day 4: Double Date (where one couple is stuck together by another couple)

“I’m not going,” Chloe muttered, crossing her arms. “You literally can’t make me.”

Alya gave her a steady look. “You wanna bet?”

Chloe huffed. “Why do you even need another couple to go?! Just take Nino and be done with it.”

“The Valentine’s special is for a double date! They’ll make us pay full price if there are just two of us. Come on, Chloe, you said you would.”

“This is the last time I fill in as temporary best friend while Marinette’s out of town.”

“Understood.”

“And the guy better be hot.”  
___________________

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Chloe sighed as Nino and Nathaniel joined them in front of the restaurant. 

Nathaniel shot Nino a look of betrayal and Nino patted his shoulder before leaning in to kiss Alya. “This should be fun.”

“Chloe has promised to be civil,” Alya grinned.

“Maybe,” Chloe added.

“Or she has to pay for everyone.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Let’s just get this over with.”  
___________________

“I’m beginning to think they aren’t coming back,” Nathaniel finally said, casting a glance to the side door Alya and Nino had snuck through half an hour before. 

“If they were going to make out in an alley like deviants, the least they could’ve done is put us out of our misery first,” Chloe replied. She pushed some of her leftover food around her plate. “Some friends they are.”

“Tell me about it. Nino begged me to come. I’m pretty sure I wasn’t even his first choice.”

“You definitely aren’t mine,” Chloe smiled sweetly.

“Really nice.” He reached for the bill holder, flipping it open. “Oh, actually, I guess they aren’t so bad.” He held it up. “They paid for dinner at some point.”

“So we’ve just been sitting here for no reason? Great.” Chloe grabbed her purse and began to slide out of the booth but the server stopped in front of the table before she could. 

“And dessert for the lovebirds.” He placed a plate with a large slice of chocolate cake in the middle of the table and gave them a knowing look. “Enjoy!”

Chloe eyed the cake and Nathaniel picked up his fork. “You can’t be serious,” she said.

He shrugged. “You don’t have to stay. I’m not opposed to sitting here and eating this entire slab by myself.” He sliced off a corner and popped it in his mouth.

Chloe frowned. “And let you have all of it? Absolutely not.”  
___________________

“Okay, but can we both agree that the second movie was the worst?” Nathaniel asked, scraping his fork through the leftover melted chocolate on the plate.

“Absolutely, but you have to admit that while flawed, the third one does have its merits,” Chloe argued, waving her fork. 

“That seems fair enough,” he grinned. “I guess sometimes things aren’t always what they seem.”

“Please tell me that wasn’t some kind of pick-up line.”

Nathaniel flushed, eyes going wide. “Of course not!”

“Because you thought I was a bitch and I thought you were a loser and now we’ve spent the night here having a good time and you drop that cheesy line,” Chloe continued. “This doesn’t change anything.”

“Believe me, I never thought it would.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

Chloe pursed her lips, pressing the tines of her fork into cake crumbs. “I will admit that you aren’t as lame as I thought.”

“Thank you.”

She cleared her throat and gave him a pointed look.

“Oh, uh, you’ve managed to be almost pleasant?” he winced.

“Really nice, Kurtzberg,” she rolled her eyes. 

He laughed. “Sorry, that was rude. I’ve actually had a much better time than I thought I would.”

“Me too.” Chloe pulled out her phone to check the time. “But now I should get home. It’s late.”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Nathaniel slid out of the booth and waited for her to gather her jacket and purse. 

They walked out of the restaurant and Chloe looked at the town car waiting for her. She turned back to Nathaniel. “I can’t believe I’m going to say this but you should ask me out sometime.”

He blinked in surprise and Chloe laughed, reaching to brush his hair behind his ear. “There,” she smiled, “that’s been bugging me all night. You have nice eyes, you know. You shouldn’t hide them.” She turned on her heel and walked towards the car, a driver hurrying out to open her door. “Call me, Red,” she called before slipping inside.

Nathaniel stood on the sidewalk, watching the car pull into traffic in the direction of the hotel. He felt his hair slide back down in front of his eyes and flushed, stuffing his hands in his pockets and heading in the direction of home.


	48. Adrien, Marinette, Nino, and Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from cataphoriccatastrophe: “This isn’t going to become a thing, is it?” OT4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s drabble is dedicated to @aknazer to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY! She requested some Bread Makes You Fat goodness so here is a future in-universe snippet. In case you haven’t read it, a brurtle is a roll shaped and baked to look like a turtle. :D

“This isn’t going to become a thing, is it?” Marinette asked, eyeing the lumpy brurtle mass. “You know we can’t sell those.”

Adrien shot her an offended look. “Mari, this bundle of brurtles is an expression of our love.”

“It’s a waste of dough,” she huffed and Nino grinned, pressing a kiss against the top of her head.

“Patience,” he murmured. “You wanted to included them in this.”

“A waste of...” Adrien trailed off and rested his head on Alya’s shoulder. “Did you hear what she called my expression of love?”

“Marinette, please apologize to Adrien. You’ve broken his heart,” Alya said, trying not to smile.

“Shattered, really,” Adrien added.

Marinette giggled. “Fine. Please explain how this is an expression of our love.”

He gave her a proud look and pointed to a large squashed brurtle on the bottom. “Obviously this handsom fella is Nino.”

“Wow, thanks, dude,” Nino replied dryly. “Looks just like me. Why did you make my head so lumpy?”

“Those are your headphones!”

“Oh, right.”

Adrien sniffed and pointed to the smaller brurtle beside the Nino brurtle. “And this is beautiful brurtle Marinette.” He looked at her expectantly.

“And that big ball of dough on top of my head is...”

“Your hair bun thing!”

“Right,” she nodded. “Naturally.”

Adrien winked. “And this gorgeous brurtle is, of course, Alya.”

“It’s like looking in a mirror. Such craftsmanship,” Alya grinned, kissing his cheek.

“Thank you,” Adrien beamed.

“So is this you on top?” Nino poked the top of the lump. “What are these long string things?”

“Oh.” Adrien blushed as his partners leaned in closer to look. “Those are my arms holding us all together.”

“Adrien,” Marinette beamed, snuggling under his arm.

“You’re the cutest.” Alya huddled in on his other side and Nino stood behind them, kissing Adrien’s temple as they all hugged. 

“You realize that will never bake through though, right?” Marinette asked, squeezing his side. “There’s just too much. It’ll burn.”

Adrien frowned, brows knitting together.

“But,” Nino said quickly, “we could always go buy some of that crafting dough stuff and you can make us a brurtle statue for the new place.”

“Really?”

Alya kissed his cheek. “Absolutely.”


	49. Rose and Juleka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ML Valentine's, Day 6: Movie Night

Juleka eyed the tall stack of DVDs. “Which one are we watching tonight?”

“All of them,” Rose squealed happily. “I went through my whole collection and brought the absolute best love stories I could find.”

“That’s going to take...a while.”

“Well, I might’ve gone overboard but it’ll be so much fun!”

“Right.”

Rose frowned. “What?”

Juleka shrugged. “I don’t mind watching one or two, but love stories aren’t really my thing.”

“How?! Love stories are the best!”

“Okay, but how many of these movies start with a guy and girl meeting in some ridiculously cute way?”

“All of them.”

“Figured. And then they are happy for like half the movie, right?”

Rose pursed her lips. “Right.”

“And then something happens, usually some misunderstanding, and they spend part of the movie moping and staring out windows while it’s raining and stuff like that, right?”

Rose glanced at her stack of DVDs. “Maybe.”

“And then they realize they love each other too much to let whatever misunderstanding it was get in the way and they run after each other in an airport or something and the credits roll after they kiss.”

“Only three of them have airport scenes,” Rose pouted.

Juleka grinned. “How many of them have some contemplative scene in the rain?”

Rose petulantly pushed the stack of DVDs over and they slid along the coffee table.

Juleka laughed. “Don’t be like that, Rosey. I still want to watch them with you, maybe just not all them.” The sound of rain hitting the side of the house suddenly started and Juleka glanced towards the window. “Do you want me to go outside and knock so you can open it and let me apologize in the rain?”

Rose tried to hide her smile but she ended up giggling. “I don’t think that’ll be necessary, although very romantic.”

Juleka stood, grabbing her hand. “Come on.”

“What are we doing?”

“We’re going to go kiss in the rain.”

“It’s freezing, Jules!”

“We’ll be quick. You’re getting your big romantic gesture and then we’ll come back in and warm up and watch a movie.”

Rose halted their progress just inside the front door. “Being with you is better than any love story in a cheesy movie, just so you know.”

Juleka kissed her forehead. “I love you too, Rose.”


	50. Marinette, Alya, and Adrien/Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commission: Hidden Relationship AU with the Love Square

“Excuse me, but you’ve got some explaining to do,” Alya hissed, hooking Marinette’s arm and pulling her to the side.

“What are you talking about?”

“This.” Alya held up her phone, a dark picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing in an alley on the screen.

Marinette quickly pushed the phone down. “Where did you get that?”

“That’s your question?!” Aya glanced around. “When in the world did you and Chat start kissing?! That’s the real answer I need.”

Marinette winced. “Um, a few weeks ago?”

“A few weeks ago?!”

“Keep your voice down!” she flushed, looking around to see if anyone in the courtyard was paying attention to them. 

“How in the world did that happen? And what about Adrien? Are you just done with him out of the blue now?”

“Can we not talk about this now, please?” Marinette begged as their classmates began to file into the school. “I promise I will tell you about it after school.”

Alya studied her for a moment and then nodded. “Fine. I wanted to talk to you before I posted this on the blog anyway. Someone sent it to me anonymously last night.”

“Thanks.”

“But you will explain.” 

Marinette grinned. “Yes, ma’am, Ladyblogger.”  
___________________________

Marinette gasped as a hand darted out from the supply closet and pulled her inside. 

“Hi,” Adrien grinned, pulling the door closed after her and hugging her to him.

“Hi,” she giggled, going up on the tips of her toes to kiss him. “Having a good day?”

“Better now,” he winked.

She looked around. “The supply closet, huh?”

“I was having withdrawals,” he nodded solemnly. “It was my first idea.”

“Silly kitty.” She glanced at the door. “We may have trouble.”

“What’s going on?”

“Someone sent Alya a picture of us kissing from the other night.”

“Wait, which us?”

“Super us.”

“Ah.”

“So at least that, I guess.” She scrunched her nose. “I don’t exactly love all the sneaking around. One of Alya’s first questions was ‘what about Adrien?’ so I’ve got to figure out what to tell her.”

He ran his hand down her arm. “You trusted her enough to tell her you’re Ladybug. Maybe we can tell her I’m Chat too.”

“I guess it could actually be helpful if she knew. She could keep stuff off the Ladyblog if it was incriminating.” 

“See? Everything will work out fine, my Lady.” Adrien’s alarm went off and he fished his phone out of his pocket, cutting the sound. “I have to go. See you tonight?”

“You coming by?” she grinned.

“If my princess will allow it,” he winked.

“I think I can,” she teased, kissing him once more before they left the closet.  
___________________________

Alya settled back on the chaise. “Okay, Miss Spots, spill.”

Marinette sighed. “You just can’t let this be easy, can you?”

Her best friend grinned. “Looks like it’s easy enough with Chat. You could use a challenge.”

“Alya!” Marinette picked up a throw pillow from the floor and lobbed it at her head.

Alya dodged the pillow with a laugh. “Okay, okay, tell me how this all happened.”

“I don’t know. Some stuff came up a few weeks ago and we talked it through and...and then we decided to start dating as Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“Uh-huh. So you know who Chat is under the mask now?”

Marinette froze. “Um, yes?”

“But you didn’t when you told me about being Ladybug not long before that.”

“No,” she answered slowly.

“So that means Chat has to be someone you already knew if you started dating him so quickly,” Alya grinned triumphantly. 

“You said you weren’t going to try to find out who Chat is after I told you my secret,” Marinette accused.

“Well, sure, but that was before he started dating my best friend. Also, my ship is sailing and I’m pretty thrilled. There’s been a betting pool for some time on the blog so I’m about to come into a nice lump sum.”

“I’m so happy for you,” Marinette said dryly. “Seriously though, Al, you can’t tell anyone about this.”

“About the Ladynoir thing or the you being Ladybug?”

“First of all, please don’t ship name us--”

“Too late.”

“And second, of course you can’t say anything about me being Ladybug, but also--”

“You might want to keep your voice down, Princess,” Chat Noir grinned, peeking his head in from the skylight above. “You never know who is listening.”

Alya straightened up, pulling her phone out. “Interview?”

“No,” they both answered.

“Fine,” she huffed, dropping it again. “But I would like some off-the-record friend answers please.”

Marinette looked at Chat Noir. “It’s up to you.”

“Actually,” Alya interjected, “I would like to propose my own theory with evidence.”

Marinette frowned. “That sounds ominous.”

Alya winked and picked up her phone, opening her photos. “Exhibit A, a Ladynoir kiss in an alley sent in from an anonymous source who I will now admit was actually me.” She held up the phone and Chat Noir took it. 

“I should get this printed and framed.”

“Don’t you dare,” Marinette warned.

He grinned and handed Alya her phone back. “Exhibit B, Chat Noir seen hanging around Marinette’s balcony.” Alya smugly turned her phone around to show Marinette resting her head on Chat Noir’s shoulder as they looked out over the city.

“Where did you get this one?”

“Oh, that’s a Cesaire original. I was going to show it to you once you told me about the Ladynoir one.”

“You’re a stalker.”

“Hey, it was a right time, right place kind of thing.” Alya’s expression grew serious. “And I’ve had it for a week and haven’t posted it. I wouldn’t bring that kind of attention on you.”

Marinette’s expression softened. “I know. Thank you.”

Alya’s smugness returned quickly as she flipped to the next picture. “And here, we have a very convincing Ladybug cosplayer hanging outside the Agreste mansion with would you believe it? Adrien Agreste leaning out the window to kiss her goodnight.”

Marinette paled. “Well, maybe Adrien paid someone to dress up like Ladybug because he has a crush.”

Chat Noir glanced at her. “You really think he would do that?”

“Maybe.”

“Hmmm.”

Alya glanced between them suspiciously. “Fine. I’ve shown you my Ladynoir and my Marichat and my Ladrien--”

“Your what’s?” Chat Noir grinned.

“Ladynoir, you and Ladybug.”

“Okay,” he nodded.

“Marichat, you and Marinette.”

“Makes sense.”

“Ladrien, you and Ladybug.”

“Oh, I get it because...” Chat Noir trailed off. “I think you meant Adrien and Ladybug.”

“Slip of the tongue,” Alya grinned. 

“Clearly.”

“And now we have Adrinette. I’m sorry, Chat, but this one may be hard to see.” Alya turned her phone around to show a picture of Marinette and Adrien sneaking out of the supply closet, Adrien’s hand on her hip and Marinette half-turned to kiss his cheek.

Chat Noir cleared his throat. “Ah, so Adrinette is Adrien and Marinette.”

Marinette grabbed the phone. “You are such a stalky stalking stalker!”

“Excuse me, Adrien’s schedule keeper, but I’m looking out for you two.” Alya took the phone back. “I am so happy for you guys but if I figured this all out in a week, there are going to be others.”

Chat Noir raised a finger. “Can we go back to the Adrien’s schedule keeper thing?”

“No,” both girls answered.

“Fair,” he nodded. “And just to be clear, there is no chance you don’t realize who I am at this point, right?”

“You may as well drop the ears and tail, Sunshine,” Alya smiled. “I’ll do what I can when it comes to the blog and keeping your identities safe but if you guys are coming out as Ladynoir, you’re going to have to be a lot more careful everywhere else.”

Chat Noir sat down in the desk chair and pulled Marinette into his lap. “What are you thinking?”

“I don’t know,” she frowned. 

“Can I make a suggestion?” 

Marinette and Chat Noir looked in Alya’s direction and nodded.

“I haven’t seen any super incriminating Ladynoir stuff come out. Maybe if you guys start acting more couply as Adrien and Marinette, it won’t seem so obvious. But you definitely can’t keep doing Spider-Man kisses and balcony scenes out in the open.”

Chat grinned up at Marinette. “What do you think, my Lady? Wanna be my girlfriend?”

“Why, Chat Noir, you know better than that. I’m dating Adrien Agreste,” she teased, kissing the tip of his nose.

“What have I done?” Alya sighed happily, watching her friends.


	51. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ML Valentine's, Day 8: Chocolates

“There’s no key on here.” Chat Noir flipped the lid with a frown. “How are we going to know which chocolates are which?”

Marinette picked up a dark rose-shaped chocolate and bit into it. “Toffee.”

Chat Noir made a sour face. “I don’t like toffee.”

“Good thing I’m the one eating it then,” she grinned, popping the rest of the chocolate in her mouth. 

He stuck out his tongue and touched the tip of his claw to a milk chocolate square. Marinette watched him with interest. Chat Noir pursed his lips and then moved on, tapping an oval.

“You’re scared to bite into them,” she accused with a laugh.

“I’m not scared,” he huffed. “I just don’t like a lot of flavors in these boxes usually and sometimes when you get a bad one right at the start, it’s hard to get that taste off your tongue.”

Marinette picked up another chocolate. “I have to say, I never pegged you for a picky kitty. Mmm, caramel.”

Chat Noir gave her a hopeless look. “I love caramel.”

She offered him the other half and he took it happily. 

“This is the way to do it,” he grinned. “You can be my royal taste tester, Princess.”

“If I’m the Princess, shouldn’t you be the one doing stuff for me?” she shot back.

“Don’t poke holes,” Chat Noir chastised, pointing to a chocolate star. “What about that one?”

Marinette shook her head with a small smile and picked up the star. “What if I don’t want to eat half of all these chocolates?”

“I suppose I’ll just have to keep coming back every night until we finish the box then.”

“I’ll eat them all tonight.”

“Rude.”

Marinette laughed. “You’re the one that brought these. Why didn’t you check if they were the kind with a key?”

“It would’ve been very unhygienic to open the box and check at the store, Mari.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Besides, as I said, now I have a reason to keep coming back for a few days,” he smiled.

“Ah, so this was all part of your plan.” Marinette bit into a chocolate and offered it to him. “Coconut.” Chat Noir scrunched his nose and shook his head. “Picky, picky,” she teased, finishing the sweet treat.

“But not when it comes to you.”

“Is that so?”

Chat Noir nodded, shifting the box of chocolates and stretching out on the lounger. “I’ll take any bit of time with you I can, coconut or not.”

Marinette flushed, glancing back at him. “I bet you say that to all your chocolate taste testers.”

“Only my very favorite,” he winked.


	52. Marinette, Adrien, and Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from ktwesterna: “Oh, no, he’s not my boyfriend.” I really want to see what you'd do with this for Adrienette
> 
> Continuation 
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 10  
> Part 2: Chapter 25

“Oh, no, he’s not my boyfriend,” Marinette flushed. “And keep your voice down.”

Alya grinned. “Okay, then what other excuse do you have for you and Adrien suddenly hanging out every chance you get?”

Marinette cut her eyes across the courtyard to where Adrien and Nino were laughing at something Kim had done. “I don’t know. We’re friends. Friends hang out.”

“Mmhmm. Do you still have a crush on this friend?” Alya prodded.

Marinette groaned and covered her face. “Yes, but it’s complicated.”

Alya laughed and put her arm around Marinette’s shoulders, squeezing her tight. “No pressure, girl. It is nice to see you able to actually function around him. I’m glad you guys are getting to know each other.”

Marinette looked in Adrien’s direction to find him looking at her. He smiled fondly and gave her a wave. “Yeah, me too.”  
__________________________

“Hey, do you mind if I come over later to hang out for a bit?” Adrien asked quietly, watching Marinette slide her tablet into her bag. 

“Or I could come to your place,” she offered. “I mean, you’ve come to my house every night this week.”

“I don’t know how much fun it will be.”

“Adrien, I’ve seen your room,” she grinned but then her expression faded. “Unless you think it would be a bad idea for me to come over?”

He shook his head. “It should be fine. No one checks on me after dinner anyway. It’s just not as...” he trailed off with a shrug.

“What?”

“Cozy, I guess? I love your balcony and room.”

“Maybe you just haven’t had the right experiences in your room to make it feel cozy.” Marinette’s cheeks went red. “I-I mean, had good friend times there! Good friend memories!”

Adrien blushed, ducking his head. “Uh, yeah, maybe you’re right.” He scrubbed the toe of his shoe against the floor. “So I’ll leave one of the windows open for you and you can come by whenever.”

“That sounds forward. I’m looking good to it. Wait! I mean, that sounds good,” Marinette winced. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Me too.” Adrien turned to go but then touched Marinette’s hand gently. “I, uh, I really just want to say thank you.”

She blinked in surprise. “For what?”

“For being my friend.” He squeezed her hand. “You really mean a lot to me.”

“You mean a lot to me too.”

Adrien’s cheeks darkened again and he released her hand with a wave before slipping out of the classroom. Marinette watched him go, willing her heartbeat to get back to a sensible rate.


	53. Adrien, Marinette, Plagg, and Tikki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “This never would have happened if you’d just listened to me.” Tikki and Plagg, pretty please with rainbow sprinkles on top??
> 
> This is a continuation from a drabble so old that I'm not even sure what set it's in so I put the first part in this chapter as well. :D

**Part 1**

“No wonder you’re so out it, Mari. Your face feels like the surface of the sun,” Chat Noir said, rubbing his cheek against hers. 

“Cold,” she shivered. 

“Come on, let’s get you inside.” He slid an arm under her knees and picked her up. “Are your parents home? They need to know you don’t feel well.”

“Trip,” she whispered against his chest.

He stopped by the skylight. “You’re home alone? The whole weekend?”

“S’okay,” she murmured.

Chat Noir bit his lip and looked back out over the city. “You need someone to take care of you though.” When she didn’t reply, he looked down to see her eyes closed and breathing evened out. “Plagg’s going to kill me,” he muttered, turning back towards the balcony railing.

Cradling Marinette tight against him, he leapt from the balcony but missed his mark and scrabbled along the outside wall of the bakery with one hand to make a less than graceful landing to the street below. “Looks like were hoofing it, Princess.” Marinette grumbled something about silly kitties and went silent again.

Chat Noir stayed out of the light as much as he could, ducking into alleyways when civilians passed by. He made it back to his home, managing to get himself and Marinette through the window with limited problems. He immediately dropped his transformation, settling her on the bed.

“Kid, this is not a good idea,” Plagg said, looking down at the girl curled up on Adrien’s bed.

“She’s sick and was home alone. I couldn’t just leave her there.”

“You could’ve gotten her some medicine and checked in on her tomorrow.”

Adrien frowned. “Well, maybe…”

“Are you ready for her to know your secret? This girl?”

“She doesn’t have to find out.”

“Uh-huh, and how exactly are you going to explain when she wakes up here?”

“Um, Chat Noir brought her to me?”

Plagg rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that makes tons of sense.”

“Chat?” Marinette asked sleepily.

“Yeah, Mari, I’m here.” Adrien knelt down on the bed beside her.

“Thank you,” she sighed, turning in towards him. 

He brushed her hair away from her face. “Anytime, Princess.”

**Part 2**

“This never would’ve happened if you’d just listened to me,” Plagg hissed. “If they knew each other’s identities, there would be no need for a round of Hide the Kwami.”

“Plagg, we have to keep this a secret.” Tikki peeked out from the blanket wrapped around the still sleeping Marinette. “Adrien’s coming back. Shhhh.”

Plagg rolled his eyes and zipped back to the end of the bed as Adrien eased the bedroom door open, awkwardly side stepping through with a tray.

“I tried to make soup,” he whispered. “I’m not sure if I did it right.”

“I’m sure it’s fine, Kid. You’re going to wake her up?”

Adrien frowned at Marinette’s huddled form as he set the tray on the edge of the bed. “I think I need to. I brought some medicine from the cabinet Nathalie keeps stocked in the kitchen. It says it’s good for sore throats and stuffy noses. Do you think that’s what she needs?”

“I couldn’t even begin to answer that.”

Adrien worried his lip. “Do I wake her up as me or as Chat?”

“Dealer’s choice.”

“Because if I wake her up as me, she’s going to wonder how she got in my room.”

“Kinda the same problem if you wake her up as Chat though.”

“I do trust her,” Adrien nodded. “So...so maybe I’ll just wake her up and see how it goes.”

Plagg shrugged but watched the Tikki-sized lump under the blanket shrink down.

Adrien sat down, careful not to knock the tray of hot soup, and gently shook Marinette. “Mari? Hey, Mari, I need to you to wake up and take some medicine, okay?”

Marinette blinked groggily, brows knitting together in confusion. “Chat?”

Adrien flushed. “Uh...are you hungry? I made you soup.”

She sat up slowly, sniffling and pulling her blanket tighter around her. She looked around the room slowly, eyes widening until her gaze fell back on Adrien.

“Hi,” he waved awkwardly.

“Adrien?” she whispered.

He nodded quickly. “You still might be running a fever so I brought some medicine. Maybe I should go get the thermometer too. I could go get it while you eat. Unless you don’t want to eat? Are you supposed to starve a cold or a fever? Or neither? It doesn’t really make sense to starve yourself when you’re sick. What a weird saying, don’t you think?” He gave her a pained smile. “Sometimes I ramble when I’m nervous. I think it’s because I never--” Adrien snapped his mouth shut. “Sorry,” he murmured.

“How did I get here? The last thing I remember is...” She trailed off.

“Ah, uh, yeah, Chat Noir, maybe?” he asked, ducking his head.

“Yeah.” Marinette’s eyes grew sharper as she watched him, her initial disorientation and embarrassment easing away.

Adrien picked up the medicine and handed it to her shyly. “You should probably take some of this, Princess.”

She swallowed audibly, wincing at her sore throat, and took the medicine from him.

“Are you upset?” he asked quietly, not meeting her eyes as he stirred the soup.

Marinette unscrewed the medicine top. “No,” she answered. “Not even a little.” She smiled at him. “I am thinking I might be delirious though.” She put her hand to her throat with a grimace. “And I probably shouldn’t talk much.” 

He beamed at her. “Leave it all to me, Mari. Just let me know if you need anything. Take the medicine and eat some soup. I’m going to go grab the thermometer so we can check your fever.” He stood quickly, jostling the tray and grabbing the bowl before it could spill out.

Marinette laughed quietly, covering her mouth as her laughter turned into coughing. “Thanks,” she croaked.

“I’ll be right back,” he promised, heading for the door.

Tikki appeared from under the blanket. “How are you feeling, Marinette?”

“Not great. Is this real or am I dreaming?”

Plagg landed in her lap with a sly smile. “It’s the real deal, Spots.”


	54. Nino and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ML Valentine's, Day 9: Homemade Gifts
> 
> This drabble falls into the [ On the Day ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/894642) universe (It was a Tuesday/Wednesday) but it isn't strictly necessary to be familiar with it to read this story. :D

“First Valentine’s as a couple. Have you started freaking out yet?” Alya teased over the line.

“I’ll have you know I’m perfectly calm,” Marinette sniffed. She shifted the phone and glanced down at the shopping basket hooked on her arm. “Confession: I may currently have three different packages of heart-shaped pasta in my basket.”

“Put two back. Believe me, it doesn’t matter which two,” Alya said calmly. “Nino’s going to still be in love with you even if you get regular noodles.”

Marinette eyed the boxes silently and heard Alya sigh in her ear.

“Close your eyes and pick one up and that’s the one you’ll keep.”

“Listen, just because you’ve been with Adrien for years--”

“Good grief, it has been years, hasn’t it? I should upgrade.”

“Doesn’t mean,” Marinette continued, “that this stuff isn’t still important.”

Alya laughed. “Ah, young love. Okay, take a calming breath and tell me what you guys are doing.”

“Well, we’re doing homemade gifts this year. One of the main clubs he was working at got shut down so money is a little tight. Work has been crazy and I haven’t been able to make him anything so I thought I would cook a really fancy dinner, you know? I mean, I’m pretty sure he’s giving me something with music. We’re kind of sticking to our wheelhouses here.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“I don’t know. I guess it doesn’t feel like enough? Aren’t there supposed to be grand romantic gestures and showers of roses and all that?”

Alya snorted. “Sure, if you’re living in a romantic comedy, but this is real life. I don’t know. I guess that stuff is how it works for some people but I’ve never really gotten into it. You know Adrien’s a hopeless romantic but honestly, I’m happier just doing something casual and spending the night snuggling on the couch with a good movie and ice cream.”

“And you act like you want an upgrade,” Marinette teased. “You’re just as in love with him as he is with you.” 

“Fine, fine, just don’t tell him that,” Alya laughed.  
_______________________

Marinette rushed up the stairs to her and Nino’s apartment. Of course the elevator was broken and one of her heels had snapped around the third floor. She was almost an hour late and dinner would take another hour at least. She finally hit her landing and hobbled down the hallway, cursing under her breath and feeling sweat along her hairline and down her back. She would need a shower now too.

She pushed her key into the lock and wrenched open the door. “I’m so sorry I’m late! The meeting with Camille was supposed to be over by...” She trailed off with a soft gasp.

Soft light filled the apartment, lamps dimmed and a few of their candles strewn about and flickering pleasantly. Nino stood by their small dining room table, Marinette’s flowery apron straining around him as he placed a pot on a mat. “I thought I would go ahead and get dinner ready so you wouldn’t need to do it when you go home,” he smiled. “It isn’t going to be nearly as good as what you can do, but I think it might be edible.”

She frowned. “Cooking was kinda my gift for you though.”

Nino shrugged. “You’re all the gift I need. Besides, technically you’re homemade so I think it still counts.”

“I love you,” Marinette sighed happily, dropping her messenger bag. “Like I loved you before but now I really, really love you.”

Nino laughed, crossing the room and easing her coat off her shoulders. “Long day?”

“The longest.”

“But now you’re home.”

Marinette went up on the tips of her toes, kissing him softly. Warmth filled her body and for a moment she forgot about her aching feet and back and the pile of work waiting on her desk and the projects she was behind on. For a moment there was only her and Nino and that was enough. “Now I’m home,” she whispered.


	55. Ladybug, Chat Noir/Adrien, and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ML Valentine's, Day 10: Roses

“The city seems quiet tonight,” Chat Noir said with a stretch that began at the tips of his toes and rolled up to his arms raised high above his body. “I might head home if that’s okay with you, my Lady.”

“Sure,” she nodded hesitantly. “But, uh, first...” She reached to the side and plucked a red rose stem from where she had left it before their patrol began. “This is for you.”

Chat Noir blinked in surprise, taking the single rose. “Why?”

Ladybug shrugged, hoping it came off as nonchalant. “You’ve given me so many over the years, it seems only fair that I start giving them to you.”

He stared at the rose, a dark blush leaking under his mask. “Thanks.”

Ladybug nodded and took out her yoyo, moving to the edge of the roof. “Goodnight, Kitty.”  
____________________

“Have a lovely night, my Chat Noir,” Ladybug said, handing him two roses after their patrol ended.

He took them delicately. “This makes nine now.”

“Hmm?” She made a show of taking off her yoyo and getting ready for her escape. 

“In the past week, you’ve given me nine roses.”

“Have I?”

“Yes.”

She winked at him and Chat Noir made a sputtering sound, watching her swing off into the night.  
____________________

“You’re going to give yourself a headache,” Nino warned, watching his roommate stare intently at the vases of roses.

“She just keeps bring me more,” Adrien muttered. “But there’s never any pattern to it. She’ll give me a rose and then a few days will go by with nothing and suddenly she has five for me.” He glanced along the counter. “We’re running out of vases.”

“And some of these are kinda dead, dude.” Nino poked at a rose and three petals fell to the counter surface.

“Hey, watch it! Do you know Marinette hasn’t mentioned the roses once? Not once! I even made sure to gesture to them when she and Alya came over the other night and there was no reaction. She didn’t even acknowledge that we have a flower shop thing going on right now.”

“Maybe you should get out and...get some fresh air,” Nino suggested.

“You were going to say get out and smell the roses, weren’t you?”

“It was on the tip of my tongue.”

“Maybe I should just confront her about it. Ask her what in the world it means.”

“Do that, please. It’s making me look bad. Alya wanted to know where her roses were and then started going on about what a good girlfriend Ladybug would be.” Nino adjusted his hat. “I might need to be a little worried, man.”  
____________________

“Chaton,” Ladybug offered Chat Noir a single rose with a playful smile.

“No.” He crossed his arms and shook his head. “Nope. Not taking another one until you tell me what they mean.”

Ladybug’s lips quirked. “What do you think they mean?”

“I don’t know. I want you to tell me.”

“Is it driving you crazy, mon minou?”

“And that! You’ve been using all these cute little names when you hand me the roses.” He stepped closer, voice low. “What is all this, Mari?”

Her smirk wilted and her cheeks darkened. “I just wanted to show you that you’re special to me.”

“I am?”

“Of course, you silly kitty.”

“And that’s it?” he asked curiously.

“For now,” she nodded. “There’s more but...but I need some time.”

He studied her face and then gave her a brilliant smile. “I can wait. I’ll always wait for you, my Lady.”

Ladybug flushed, shaking her head. “Don’t do that. This is my thing!”

“Do what?” he grinned.

“Turn on the charm. I’ve worked really hard to get you flustered. You shouldn’t be able to just flip like that!” She stomped her foot on the ground. “You just wait. Tomorrow night, you’re going to be blushing so hard that I’ll get second hand embarrassment.” She stalked to the roof. “Goodnight, Chat.”

“Sleep well, Bugaboo,” he laughed.


	56. Marinette, Adrien, Nino, Alya, and Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ML Valentine's, Day 11: Unexpected Date

“What do you mean you aren’t coming?” Marinette hissed into the phone, quickly glancing down the sidewalk.

“I mean,” Alya replied smugly, “that I’m not coming. You need to figure out this whole Adrien or Nino thing and stop using me as a buffer. Besides, I invited Chloe over to study and she just got here.”

“Alya--”

“Just date them already, breadbrain,” Chloe scoffed in the background.

Alya chuckled. “You can call and thank me tomorrow. Happy Valentine’s Day! Love you!” The line went dead and Marinette glared at her phone. 

“Everything okay?”

She looked up in surprise to find Adrien and Nino standing in front of her with matching expectant expressions. Marinette nodded slowly. “Alya isn’t going to be able to make it now. She has some stuff to work on.”

They exchanged quick glances. “That’s okay,” Adrien smiled. “We’ll still have fun.” He offered his arm and Marinette hooked her arm through his. 

Nino stepped up to her other side and offered his arm with an easy grin. “You look really pretty tonight, Mari.”

“Thanks,” she flushed.  
___________________________

“We signed the papers on our new apartment,” Adrien said, chasing a head of steamed broccoli around his plate with his fork. “So we should be able to move in soon.”

“Oh, that’s great! Alya and I were talking about getting a place together, but she may end up living on campus again next year so she’ll be close to the media center.”

“Are you not wanting to live on campus anymore?” Nino asked.

“I’m not entirely opposed to it, but I’ve been saving up to get an apartment so I think I’d rather do that,” Marinette shrugged, picking up her glass. “Although I don’t think I can afford to do it on my own so I may have to wait a year or so.”

“You could always move in with us,” Adrien offered and Nino made a sputtering sound, quickly setting his own glass down and wiping off his mouth.

Marinette laughed. “Obviously Nino really loves that idea,” she teased.

Nino flushed, self-consciously wiping his face. “It isn’t that I wouldn’t want you to, I promise.” He looked at Adrien for a moment before returning his attention to Marinette. “It could just complicate some things, that’s all.”

“Oh,” she blinked, glancing between them. “Uh, well, yeah, it probably wouldn’t work anyway.”

“It could though,” Adrien pressed, giving Nino an exasperated look.

“Dude.”

“We haven’t even asked.”

“That’s not something you just ask over dinner!”

The young men stared at each other and Marinette cleared her throat. “I kinda feel like I’m missing something here.”

“You’re right. Mari, we have to tell you something,” Adrien began.

“Please don’t do this,” Nino murmured under his breath.

Marinette reached over to squeeze Nino’s hand and his cheeks darkened. “You guys know you can tell me anything.”

“We’re dating,” Nino winced, not meeting her eyes.

Marinette froze. “Dating...”

“As in, each other,” Adrien nodded.

She slowly took her hand away from Nino’s. “Oh. Oh! That’s...that’s so great for you guys.”

“You look like you’re in pain,” Nino grimaced.

“No! What? Of course not! This is my happy face.” Marinette bared her teeth in a force smile.

“Yikes.”

She laughed in surprise, shoulders slumping. “Okay, sorry. I’m just a little surprised, I think.”

“We’ve been keeping it quiet,” Adrien said. “For a few reasons.”

Marinette looked down at her plate, trying to stem the disappoint flooding her. “Right, of course.”

Adrien and Nino exchanged looks again and Nino tentatively took one of Marinette’s hands while Adrien reached for the other. “One of the main reasons being that we both really like you,” Adrien said softly.

She felt her heart rate rise. “I don’t really know what to do with all of this information.”

Nino looked down at the table, tightening his hold on her hand. 

“We know it isn’t, uh, conventional, or anything, but we were hoping maybe you might want to date...us?” Adrien asked.

“We totally get if that’s really weird though,” Nino quickly added. “And no hard feelings if you just want to be friends.”

Marinette pursed her lips. “So I would be dating both of you?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re dating each other?”

“Yeah,” Nino nodded.

She looked at him. “So you would be my boyfriend _and_ Adrien’s boyfriend?”

Nino flushed even more. “Yeah.”

Marinette looked at Adrien. “And you would be my boyfriend _and_ Nino’s boyfriend?”

Adrien nodded happily. “Yep.”

“But maybe you don’t feel that way about both of us and that’s okay too,” Nino added. “I get it.”

Adrien frowned at him but Marinette spoke first. “What do you mean?”

Nino looked around. “We should pay the check and get out of here. I think dinner’s kind of over. Check?”

“He didn’t want us to say anything because he was afraid it would mess up our friendship,” Adrien murmured as Nino stood to find their server. “If this isn’t something you’re interested in, I promise we can still be friends. We would never want to lose you, Mari.”

___________________________

_One Year Later_

“Nino!” Marinette called. “Help!”

Nino chuckled, walking into the kitchen to find his girlfriend reaching for a serving bowl on the highest shelf. “You know, we did buy you a step stool,” he teased, grabbing her hips and lifting her enough so she could reach the bowl.

“But this so much better,” she grinned, turning in his arms as soon as her feet were back on the ground. She pulled him down to kiss him and then tapped his chest. “Did you get the table set up?”

“Of course, Maribug.”

“That’s why you’re my favorite,” she smirked.

“Meowch.” Adrien entered the kitchen with a huge bouquet of colorful flowers. “And to think I was about to wish you both a Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Aww, you’re my favorite too though.” Marinette left Nino’s arms to kiss Adrien’s cheek and take the flowers from him. “These are gorgeous!”

“I was hoping you would like them. I thought they would look nice on the table when everyone comes over.”

“They’re perfect.”

Nino swiped a fresh croissant from the tray and tossed it to Adrien before grabbing one for himself.

“Enjoy those because they were supposed to be with your dinner and now you won’t get one then,” Marinette huffed.

“Aww, don’t be like that,” Adrien grinned. “Hey, are Chloe and Alya dating right now? I thought they were off again but Chloe sent me a picture of them kissing really early this morning.”

Marinette laughed. “They’re not dating right now supposedly but it won’t surprise me to see them come tonight as girlfriends. You know how they can be.”

“Not everyone can be as perfect as us,” Adrien sighed happily.

“Yeah, definitely tell them that,” Nino rolled his eyes. “I’m sure it’ll go over well.”

Marinette giggled and kissed them both on the cheek. “Okay, out of the kitchen, boys. It’s time to get serious. I’ve got a party to create.”

Adrien grinned, leaning over to kiss her head. “I love you.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Nino said kissing Marinette’s cheek and then Adrien’s in turn.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” she smiled, pulling them both to her in a tight hug.


	57. Marinette/Ladybug, Alya, Carapace, and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette/Ladybug Appreciation Week, Day 1: Designing/Sewing
> 
> This week I’ll be writing stories in an AU where Ladybug leads the team of Rena Rouge, Queen B, and Carapace in the fight against Hawkmoth and Chat Noir. Marinette Alya, Chloe, and Nino know each other’s identities but have no idea what their friend Adrien is caught up in.

Marinette groaned as she rolled onto her back. “I don’t think I can get up.”

“You poor thing,” Alya grinned from the couch. “I guess you live right there now.”

“I might be getting too old for the floor.”

Alya laughed, standing and offering her roommate a hand. “Yeah, you’re practically ancient at twenty-one. What are you working on anyway?”

Marinette stretched before leaning down to scoop up her sketchbook. “I’ve got to finalize the designs for my big project so I can start choosing fabrics next week.”

“Ooo, this is like the big deal project, right?”

“Oh yeah,” Marinette nodded. “Like major make-or-break project for fashion majors. Apparently over half of the people in the program drop-out because of this thing.”

“Yikes.”

“Yeah, but Adrien offered to sneak me into the Gabriel fabric closet and thief away a few samples,” she grinned, “so I have that to look forward to.”

“I see,” Alya smirked. “What a friendly offer.”

“Exactly. Just a friendly offer,” Marinette nodded.

“Because he isn’t a certain other guy in a tight black catsuit.”

“Stop,” Marinette warned.

“Fine, fine. I’ll just pretend that I didn’t see you check Chat Noir out the other night before kicking him in the gut,” Alya grinned.

“Rude.”

“I thought so. I also definitely didn’t see that paw print design skirt you were working on.”

Marinette hugged her sketchbook to her chest. “I’m moving out.”

“You love me too much to leave me.”

“Don’t be so sure,” she grinned.  
______________________________

“Alya said I’m supposed to find a cute, single guy to set you up with so you don’t end up dating a bad guy,” Carapace teased, knocking his shoulder into Ladybug’s as they sat on the roof ledge. “Something I should know?”

“That your girlfriend doesn’t know how to mind her own business.”

“Oh, see, I already knew that,” he laughed. “Is Adrien a no? He’d kinda be at the top of my offerings list.”

She shrugged. “Adrien’s really great, but I don’t know. I think we’re more friends than anything.”

“I get that.”

“Besides, I don’t have time to date anyone right now. School is about to be kicking my butt hardcore. I really just need to concentrate on that.”

“Admirable.”

“But?”

Carapace shook his head with a grin. “No but.”

“Hmmm.”

“Tell me about what you’re working on.”

Ladybug pursed her lips. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course.”

“I have no idea what the hell I’m doing.”

“Like in general or--”

“On the project. I’ve been trying to act confident because...because I’m the designer, right? I mean, I sketch and design and sew and create. It’s who I am. My freaking superpower even deals with creation. And I’ve got nothing done for this project.”

“Alya said you’ve been working on it non-stop,” Carapace frowned.

“I have been! I have a sketchbook full of damn Chat Noir-inspired pieces because I can’t get him out of my head. Skirts, jackets, suits, all featuring that infuriating feline.”

“Aww, Bugaboo,” a voice drawled behind them, “I had no idea.”


	58. Alya and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go with a bit of a no Miraculous AU here. Adrien has segued from modeling into acting and Alya is working as his assistant while also trying to do a documentary-style piece on him and his career. I ended up really liking where it went so I might play more in this AU in the future, haha.

“Help?” Adrien shook his head. “No. Let me figure this out on my own and if I mess up, let me learn from it.” He gave Alya an expectant look and she blinked back at him.

“Oh! Right, the script, sorry. Hang on, where were we?” She looked down at the page, finding his last line. “You can’t do this on your own, Cameron. You need me.”

“What I need is for you to have faith in me.” Adrien sighed and tossed the script on the couch. “Be honest with me, is this story crap?”

Alya winced. “It isn’t great.”

Adrien groaned and slumped down, covering his face with his arm.

“But it isn’t the worst thing I’ve read! And you’re doing really well with what you’ve been given.”

“Yeah, but that’s not really going to be good enough, is it? I mean, Chat Noir was a great role, right? I was made for that role and now people are going to expect that level of awesome in my next movie and this,” he poked the script petulantly, “is not it.”

“Not really,” Alya agreed. “But hey, that’s okay too. I mean, they can’t all be Chat Noir action flicks. Besides, the script for the sequel is almost ready so you’ll be back in black before you know it.”

“I guess.”

“Look at it this way. I want to do documentaries and tell stories, right? But in order to make that happen, sometimes I have to take the other jobs, like babysitting whiny actors,” she winked.

“Ignoring that insult, you’re saying sometimes you have to do something simply for the paycheck.”

“Exactly.”

Adrien worried his bottom lip. “And you don’t think it will hurt my career?”

Alya waved a hand. “Name one big actor who doesn’t have a few stinkers on the resume.”

He ducked his head. “You think I’m a big actor?”

“Not right now,” she laughed. “Sheepish doesn’t suit you.”

He chuckled. “I was going for insecure.”

“You should try harder next time then.” Alya stood and stretched. “I need to get going. I wanted to try to get some writing done tonight.”

“Oh,” Adrien frowned. “You don’t want to stay and have dinner with me?”

“You have dinner with the movie execs in an hour and a half. I laid a suit out for you.”

“I can pick out my own clothes, you know. I was a model for years.”

“Don’t act like models dress themselves.” She patted his cheek. “You’re just a pretty doll.”

He rolled his eyes but grinned. “Fine, abandon me. Break my heart with your harsh words and leave me all alone.”

“So dramatic.” Alya gathered her laptop and tablet, sliding them into her messenger bag. “I’ll be by in the morning. You have a photoshoot for that magazine thing you agreed to so don’t stay out late.”

“Maybe you should come with me to make sure I obey,” he smirked.

“I wasn’t invited.” She adjusted the bag strap over her shoulder and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Be good.”

“If I have to.” He walked her to the door. “I hope you have good luck with all your writing but a pitiful dinner since you won’t come with me.”

“Thank you for the blessing and the curse,” she grinned. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Alya turned her cheek and Adrien quickly leaned in to kiss it. “Night, Sunshine,” she said softly before turning down the hall.

Adrien watched her get to the elevator, giving her a cheeky wave what she caught him staring. He finally closed his door when she was gone and leaned against it, feeling his face warm. “Smooth, Agreste. Real smooth.”


	59. Marinette/Ladybug, Adrien/Chat Noir, and Nino/Carapace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette/Ladybug Appreciation Week, Day 2: Hero/Villain
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 57

“I wish I had gotten here sooner,” Chat Noir grinned, leaning against his baton. “I only got to hear that last part. How long have you been talking about me, my Lady? And drawing me too, from the sounds of it. Do you have a crush?” he teased.

Ladybug scrambled to her feet. “Come closer and I’ll tell you,” she smiled sweetly, yoyo already in hand. 

“Ah, I’ve already fallen for that one a few too many times now,” he sighed, taking a step back towards the roof ledge. “How about this time you come catch me?” He blew her a kiss and stepped backwards off the roof.

Ladybug was already crossing the distance when Carapace grabbed her hand. “He’s a distraction. Hawkmoth must be releasing an akuma.”

“I know, but...” she glanced in the direction Chat Noir had gone. “No, you’re right. Can you contact Al and see if any reports have come in?”

He grimaced and nodded. “We need to start being more careful about that.”

“What?”

“Names.”

Ladybug flushed. “Of course. Sorry. I’m usually not this...”

Carapace squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. “You’ve got a lot on your mind. I get it.”

“Thanks. I’ll take Sector A. Call me if you find something.”

“Will do.”  
_____________________________

“Glad to see you ditched Shell Brain,” Chat Noir drawled. “I like it better when just the two of us get to play.”

“Where is the akuma going to be, Chat?”

“What makes you think there will be an akuma?” he grinned.

“Because you’re like the annoying harbinger of destruction.” Ladybug crossed her arms. “So what’s the deal? Is someone going to suddenly appear and set the Tower on fire? Are people being turned into dolls as I speak?”

“Maybe I just wanted to come out and see you tonight,” he winked. “I even waited until it was your turn to patrol.”

She froze. “You’ve been watching us.”

“I’m more than just a pretty face, you know.” His expression changed and Ladybug heard Carapace land behind her. Chat Noir glared at the other man. “You and me, my Lady. I have something you need to know but I’m not talking in front of him.”

“I’m not your lady,” she huffed. “Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Carapace. I’ll just tell him anyway.”

“That’s not how it’s going to work here.”

“Maybe we can just bring him back with us,” Carapace suggested. “I’m sure Rena could make him talk.”

“See, I would’ve put my money on Queen B,” Chat Noir argued. “But either way, I’m not going back with you and I don’t have a lot of time. This is something you really should know, but I can just as easily take myself back home and not say a word.”

Ladybug frowned. “Let me talk to him.”

“Spots--”

She glanced back. “I’ll be fine, I promise.”

Carapace grimaced but nodded. “Five minutes. If I don’t hear from you, I’m coming back.”

“Okay.”

They watched him disappear into the night and Ladybug turned back to Chat Noir. His expression had changed again, all arrogance and swagger giving way to worry. “What is it?”

“Hawkmoth is getting impatient. He hasn’t told me details, but he’s planning something big. I can feel it.”

“Why are you telling me?”

Chat Noir glanced down at his boots. “I never really wanted to be the villain. At first it was fun to have these powers but people are starting to get hurt. I don’t want that. I thought I was doing the right thing but I’m not so sure anymore.” He shifted uneasily. “I know you can reset everything but I have a bad feeling about what’s coming. I think it’s bigger than you.”

“Come back with me. You can join us. We’ll beat Hawkmoth together.”

He chuckled humorlessly. “It’s not quite that easy.”

“I know,” Ladybug admitted. “I don’t know if I can really trust you anyway.” 

“I deserve that, but I’m telling you the truth with this. He found another of the Zodiac last week.”

“That isn’t possible.”

“Well, it happened, my Lady. I’ve seen it.” He tentatively reached out, touching her arm. “Please believe me.”

“I do,” she whispered.

Relief washed over his face. “Good.” He glanced behind her. “I think our time is almost up. I don’t think I want my side to win this one anymore. I’ll tell you as much as I can but I only trust you, got it?”

“I have to tell my team.”

“I know you’re going to, but I’ll only talk to you.”

“Why?”

He grinned widely. “Because you’re so pretty.”

“Ass.”  
_____________________________

“You look like you could use this.” Adrien set a to-go cup of coffee in front of Marinette and sat down at the park table where she was working.

She looked up at him with a small smile, putting an arm over her sketchbook. “That bad, huh?”

He smiled. “You just seem a little tired is all.”

“This design thing is kind of killing me.”

“Want to show me what you’ve got so far?”

“No, it’s dumb.”

Adrien laughed. “I doubt that. You’re really talented.” He tugged on the edge of the sketchbook. “Come on, Mari, you can trust me.”

She sighed and let him pull the book away. “I’ve seen that guy Chat Noir running around? I know he’s the bad guy or whatever but I can’t seem to get his design out of my head.”

Adrien’s fingers hovered over the designs, lips pursed. “Have you met him?”

Marinette paused. “When would I have ever met him?”

They looked at each other, eyes searching when a voice rang out, interrupting them.

“Hey, man, you ready to go?” Nino grinned and sat down at the table beside Adrien. He looked down at the sketchbook and frowned. “Still having Chat Noir block, Mari?”

Marinette flushed, pulling the sketchbook away. “I’ll figure something out. I need to just scrap all this and start over.”

“Don’t do that!” Adrien said quickly, startling her. “I mean, you’ve got some really good stuff here. Maybe that Chat Noir guy isn’t so bad.”

She worried her lip. “Yeah, maybe.”

“No, he’s bad,” Nino interjected. “You still want to go to the record store with me?”

“Absolutely,” Adrien grinned, standing. “Good luck, Mari. Let me know when you’re ready to go look at fabrics.”

“Sure,” she nodded, something familiar nagging at the back of her mind.


	60. Nino and Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ML Valentine's, Day 12: Dancing

“Have I wooed you yet?” Alya grinned as she and Nino rocked back and forth.

“Oh, is that what’s happening here? I thought I was the wooer.” He spun her gently as they danced and she laughed.

“Please, I’m definitely the wooer in our relationship. You’re the swooner.”

“The swooner!” he grinned, eyes growing fond. “You may be right about that actually.”

Alya flushed and snuggled in closer to his chest, reveling in the feeling of his arms tightening around her. 

“This is our first real Valentine’s together,” he murmured. “Are you having a good time?”

“The best time.”

“Good because I’ve been a nervous wreck this week planning it.”

Alya smiled, pulling back enough to look up at his face. “You were nervous?”

“Of course. Pretty girl, big holiday, it’s a lot of pressure.”

“You know I would’ve been okay with just going to your place and watching a movie, right?” she laughed.

He shrugged as they swayed together. “I wanted it to be special.”

Alya kissed him softly. “Mission accomplished, Mr. Lahiffe.”  
______________________

“I was hoping there would be ice cream.” Alya offered Nino a bite and he happily took it.

“Sorry the line was so long. I probably should’ve expected that.”

“I’m not sorry for more time with you.” She accepted the bite of ice cream Nino offered her. “I will admit though, I never expect to be like this.”

“Like what?”

“You know, all coupley and dancing and feeding each other ice cream.”

Nino’s face fell. “Have you not had fun?”

“I’ve had a great time!” she quickly amended, squeezing his hand. “It’s all been perfect, really, Nino.”

“I think so too,” he flushed.

“You know you’re too cute when you do that, right?”

He blinked in surprise. “Do what?”

“The whole blushing, head ducking thing you do. I’m a little in love with it.” Realization settled on her like a warm blanket and she looked at him. “Actually, I think I’m just a little in love with you.”

Nino swallowed thickly. “You are?”

Alya’s mouth spread into a warm smile and she nodded. “I love you, Nino Lahiffe.”

He beamed at her. “I love you too, Alya Cesaire.”

She giggled happily, a giddy feeling bubbling up in her chest as she scooped up another spoonful of ice cream. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”


	61. Mylene and Ivan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ML Valentine's, Day 13: Coffee Date

Mylene fiddled with the sleeve on her coffee cup. “Some day, huh?”

“You don’t have to worry, My. No one blames you for anything. Half the class has been akumatized at this point.” Ivan gave her a small smile before taking a sip of hot cocoa.

“It’s not so much that,” she frowned. “I just hate how scared I was and that I then let that same fear be used against my friends.”

Ivan shifted uneasily. “You don’t really have a lot of control as an akuma.”

She met his eyes for a quick moment before dropping hers again. “Don’t you?” she asked quietly. “I knew I didn’t want to hurt you. I didn’t want you afraid of me.”

He flushed. “And I kidnapped you like some stone version of King Kong.”

Mylene laughed in surprise, covering her mouth. “Yeah, you kinda did.”

Ivan grinned despite his blazing cheeks. “I can’t say I completely regret it though. It was our first step.”

Her expression softened. “I honestly had no idea you even paid me any attention before that.”

His eyes grew wide. “I couldn’t stop paying you attention. The week you were out sick with the flu was pretty much the worst week ever for me.”

“You remember that?”

He nodded seriously. “I wanted to check on you but I didn’t really think you would want me to. I guess it would have seemed pretty bizarre when I could barely bring myself to talk to you in class.”

She laughed softly with a nod. “Maybe.” She reached across the table to squeeze his hand. “But here we are now.”

Ivan ducked his head. “Yeah, here we are now.”

“I kissed you,” Mylene blushed, quickly taking her hand back. “Was that okay? I realize we haven’t really talked about--”

“It was perfect,” he interrupted.

“Oh, good.” She squeezed her eyes shut. “I feel so awkward now.”

“Please don’t,” Ivan begged. Mylene opened her eyes to give him a fond look. “You don’t have to feel that way with me, I promise. You can kiss me anytime you want. I won’t complain.”

Mylene pursed her lips, the corners quirking upwards. “Does that mean you’re my boyfriend, Ivan Bruel?”

Ivan swallowed thickly and nodded. “If you want me to be.”

Mylene beamed at him and wrapped her hands around the warm coffee cup. “I can’t think of anything better.”


	62. Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Queen B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette Appreciation Week, Day 3: Favorite Ship
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 57  
> Part 2: Chapter 59

“I’ve been warned to not let you be alone with Chat Noir, just so you know,” Queen B said in a bored tone as she watched her top spin along the rooftop. “Carapace thinks he’s a bad influence.” She looked up at Ladybug with a smirk. “I never took you for the bad boy type. Good for you.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “It isn’t like that.”

“Sure.”

“It’s not! He’s...” She trailed off, catching a glimpse of a dark figure standing on a roof in the distance, green eyes glowing in her direction. Ladybug glanced down at Queen B. “It’s quiet tonight.”

“It better be after that akuma yesterday. I had to wash my hair three times just to get rid of that sewage smell.”

“The Cure got rid of the smell.”

Queen B waved a hand in her direction. “Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better.” She stood and brushed off her suit. “You want to call it a night?”

“Yeah, I think so. I might go for a run before I head home.”

Queen B narrowed her eyes. “Is this one of those things I shouldn’t let you do?”

Ladybug pursed her lips and her teammate laughed.

“Oh please, I’m not going to stop you. You’re a big girl. Just be careful, okay?” She squeezed Ladybug’s hand. “I think I might stop by my favorite artist’s loft anyway.”

“You can’t keep teasing him like that,” Ladybug warned. “It isn’t nice.”

“Watch me,” Queen B smiled sweetly before taking off.

Ladybug moved to the roof ledge and sat down, swinging her legs over the side to wait. 

“I guess I should take this as a good sign,” Chat Noir grinned, finally dropping down beside her. “My Lady waiting all alone for me.”

“I saw you watching us. I figured you wanted to meet to talk some more.”

“Maybe I was watching you for other reasons.”

Ladybug felt her cheeks warm and tried to ignore the feeling. “And what other reasons could you possibly have, Chaton?”

“Mmm,” he purred, leaning closer. “Chaton. I like that.”

“Don’t do that.”

“What?”

“The flirty thing.”

He blinked innocently. “Whatever do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean, you alley cat.”

Chat Noir chuckled. “Fine. No more flirting. But is it flirting to say the reason I was watching you is because I think you’re gorgeous and I can’t get you out of my head? Because if it is, I definitely won’t say that.”

Ladybug’s throat went dry. “Uh, well, you probably shouldn’t say that.”

He nodded. “Noted then.”

They sat in silence for a few moment before Chat Noir reached over and took Ladybug’s hand in his. “What are you doing?” she asked, finding herself unable, or perhaps unwilling, to pull away.

“Your hands are so small,” he murmured, sizing them up against his. “I don’t think I really realized before. How can someone so small be so powerful?”

“You’re pretty powerful too,” she whispered.

He shook his head. “Not like you.”

“I really want you to be one of the good guys.”

He chuckled bitterly. “For a little while, I thought I was.”

“But now?”

“Now I think maybe Hawkmoth is willing to do whatever it takes and I don’t think I’m there.” 

“Please come back with me. We’ll help you. Whatever you need to stop him.”

“You’re going to let me curl up and catnap on your couch, Marinette?”

Ladybug yanked her hand from his, fear flushing her veins. “What?”

Chat Noir kept his gaze on his lap. “I know who you are. I figured it out a couple of days ago.” He felt her stand suddenly. “I promise I haven’t told anyone. It was a little bit of a shock, to be honest.”

“Are you threatening me?”

He peered up at her with wide eyes. “Of course not!”

Ladybug shifted her weight, hand on her yoyo. “Then why say anything?”

“Because...because I guess I just needed you to know. I want you to be able to trust me.”

“Well, I don’t,” she spat.

He nodded sadly. “I get that.” Minutes passed by and he dared looking up at her. “You’re still here.”

“I know,” she growled. “I don’t know why, but I am.”

“Does the offer still stand?”

“What offer?”

“To come back with you. If I came back with you tonight and did whatever you told me to, answered any questions, would you trust me then?” he asked, eyes earnest.

“Would you give up your Miraculous?”

His brow furrowed beneath his mask and he unconsciously covered his ring. “No, but I’ll show you who I am.”

“Carapace may want to tie you up,” she warned. “He really doesn’t like you.”

“Yeah, if he’s who I think he is, that’s not going to go well,” he grimaced.

Ladybug sighed. “I really don’t want to regret this.”

Chat Noir stood with her, offering his upturned wrists. “I’m your prisoner now. What’s to regret?”

She stepped closer, pushing his hands back down to his side and looking into his eyes. Chat Noir tried to look away but she grabbed his chin and held his face steady. “Promise me this isn’t some kind of trick.”

His eyes flicked down to her lips, so close to his, and then back to her eyes. His tongue darted out nervously. “I promise,” he breathed.

Ladybug nodded with a shaky breath and took a step back. “Then follow me.”


	63. Chloe, Nathaniel, Marinette, and Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Prompt for the Chlonath Valentine's Discord Exchange <3

“You are not wearing that on a date.” Chloe eyed Nathaniel’s reflection as he stepped behind her to get to his toothbrush.

He looked down at his shirt, smoothing a hand down his chest. “What’s wrong with it?”

“You look like you’re thirteen and about to go on a date chaperoned by your parents,” she scoffed.

“It’s literally just a button-up shirt.” He reached in front of her to grab the toothpaste. “And technically, your description still makes it a date outfit,” he grinned.

“What about that outfit I got you last week?”

“I look ridiculous in it,” he said, jamming the toothbrush in his mouth.

“You looked handsome! It’s practically the only decent thing you own. You’re welcome, by the way.” She leaned against the counter. “Is that what you’re doing with your hair?”

Nathaniel rolled his eyes and brushed harder.

“I work with this girl. I don’t want her thinking I set her up with a bum,” Chloe continued. “So you should change into that outfit and let me pull your hair back. Oh! Maybe we’ll pull it half back. I could do that little braid thing that looks so nice.”

Nathaniel spit into the sink and rinsed out his toothbrush.

“And make sure you don’t talk about art too much. No one cares about it as much as you. It makes you seem stuck-up.”

He eyed her steadily as he wiped his mouth with a hand towel and threw it back on the counter. “I have been on dates before, you know.”

“Hardly.”

“Do you want me to go out with Preshia or not?” Nathaniel asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“What kind of dumb question is that? I’m the one who set you up,” Chloe huffed.

“Then I have to go. Have a good night, Queenie.” He kissed her temple and stepped past her.

“At least use some of the cologne I put on your dresser!”  
____________________________

“So we’re just all going to sit here and pretend you aren’t sabotaging yourself, huh?” Alya drawled, finishing a clear coat on her deep purple toenails.

“Not this again,” Chloe groaned. “It isn’t like that with me and Nathaniel.”

“Of course not,” Marinette agreed, blowing on her nails. “You’re just friends.”

“Like Marinette and Adrien are just friends,” Alya added innocently.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at Marinette. “I bet we could suit up and make her disappear with little to no evidence.”

“Don’t threaten my life just because you aren’t willing to be honest about yours.” Alya wiggled her toes with a smile. “Man, I’m good at this.”

“Adrien and I are a completely different case and you know it,” Marinette said, nudging Alya’s side. “But Chloe, are you sure you don’t have feelings for Nathaniel?”

“Brutus.”

“It’s only…” Marinette exchanged a look with Alya. “When you were looking for a place to stay, you chose him over us. Which is obviously fine but I guess we both thought that meant something more.”

“Like what?”

“Like,” Alya picked up, “to anyone who doesn’t know what a stubborn butt you can be, you two are definitely a couple who moved in together.”

“Just because a man and woman are really close and live together, they aren’t a couple,” Chloe huffed. “And I can’t keep having this conversation.”

“Fine.” Alya put her hands up in a sign of peace. “I won’t bring it up again.”

Chloe glared at Marinette. “And you?”

“Just one more tiny thing.”

“Fine. What?”

“I accept that you say you don’t have those kind of feelings for Nathaniel, but can I ask why?”

“Do you want to date him or something?” Chloe frowned.

“I mean, I would,” Marinette nodded. “He’s great, but—“

“He’s not Adrien. You’re so predictable,” Chloe sighed. 

“That wasn’t even a little bit what I was going to say,” Marinette shot back. “I’m just wondering what it is about him that makes you keep him in the friend category.” 

Alya shrugged. “I mean, if you don’t feel it, you just don’t feel it.”

Chloe busied herself with sifting through the bottles of nail polish. “You want to know why I’m not attracted to him?” 

Marinette nodded. “Sure.”

“Well, he’s…he’s always got paint on his hands. It gets all over everything! He keeps saying he’s going to only do digital art here now that I moved in but somehow there’s still paint everywhere.”

“That would be frustrating,” Marinette agreed.

“And his stupid hair! No matter how often I pull it back for him, it always ends up right back in his eyes.”

“Maybe you should convince him to cut it,” Alya suggested.

Chloe pursed her lips. “I don’t think it needs to be that drastic. I just wish he would stop trying to hide behind it. Oh! And he’s talking about taking up Nino’s offer of the Butterfly Miraculous.”

The other two women smiled. “That’s great. We could really use the help.”

“No. He’s not getting it.” She pointed a half-painted nail at Alya. “Tell your fiancé to take the offer off the table.”

“Chloe, more and more of those super soldier guys have been showing up in the city. Something big is going down soon. We could really use someone who can create champions to help us,” Marinette said carefully. 

“Exactly. More of those scary guys are showing up. Why would I want Nathaniel in the middle of that?” Chloe looked down at her hands. “Look, I just don’t think he’s cut out for a Miraculous. He’s not a fighter.”

“With the Butterfly, he wouldn’t have to be. He could send out—“

“No,” Chloe interjected firmly. “I don’t want him to be a part of this.”

“That’s not really your call to make,” Alya said in irritation. 

“You’re trying to protect him.” Marinette reached out and squeezed Chloe’s arm. “I get that but Nath has to make his own decision on this.”

Chloe shook off her arm. “No, you don’t get it. Neither of you do.” She glanced back at the cuddle pile of sleeping kwamis on the armchair. “He’s the only normal I have, okay? We fight these damn super soldier guys and get beaten and bruised, but then I get to drop the mask and come home to him and watch something dumb on TV and cook dinner and it’s mine.”

“Chloe, there’s no reason that has to change.”

“Except what if he’s out there fighting by my side and something happens and he doesn’t make it back home with me?” Chloe blinked rapidly. “What if he takes the Butterfly but someone figures out where all the extra heroes are coming from and goes after him?

Alya and Marinette exchanged looks. “Even if he doesn’t take the Miraculous, something could still happen, Chlo. No one wants to think about losing the people we love.”

“But you’ve got other people!” she yelled and then covered her mouth, eyes wide.

“Chloe,” Marinette winced.

“He’s all I have,” she whispered.

“You have us.”

“It’s not the same and you know it. You guys all have your own stuff going on. Nathaniel is the only one here for me.”

Alya’s expression softened. “If anything happened to Nino, I don’t know how I would cope. I’m scared every time I see him take a hit, but we both agreed to do this for a reason bigger than us. You have to give Nathaniel that same chance if he wants it.”

“No, I don’t.” Chloe sat back on the couch. “Have you thought about how this will affect him? He was akumatized. He knows what it’s like to be on the other side of it.” She gave Alya a steady look. “We both do. How do you expect him to do that to others?”

“He isn’t Hawkmoth. This is for the bigger good,” Marinette began.

“Sorry, Mari, but I don’t think you actually get to add to this,” Alya said softly. “She’s right. That’s something we need to definitely talk to him about.”

Chloe took a deep breath. “Okay, we either need to change the topic or I’m going to lie about having a headache and go hide in my room until you guys give up and leave.”

“I’m thinking of going with orange for the bridesmaid dresses,” Alya offered.

“No!”  
____________________________

“Hey, Chloe,” Nathaniel said softly, rousing her. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

“You’re home,” she murmured, letting him prod her off the couch.

He laughed quietly. “Of course I’m home.”

“How was your date?”

“It was fine.” Nathaniel led her into her bedroom and pulled down the covers on her bed. “In you go, Queenie.” He kissed her forehead. “Goodnight.”

“Wait.” Chloe grabbed his wrist. 

“What?”

She blinked a few times, rousing herself to a more aware state. “Would you stay in here tonight?”

Nathaniel frowned. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I just…” Chloe shook her head. “Never mind. I’m tired. Night, Red.” She rolled over, giving him her back. She heard Nathaniel stand by her bed a few moments longer before bidding her a whispered goodnight and closing her door behind him.  
____________________________

“You look pretty,” Nathaniel said, turning back to the stove. “What’s on your agenda for today?”

Chloe poured a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter. “I have a few meetings and then I may go out for a drink after work.”

“What some company?”

“That’s okay. I may try to meet someone.”

Nathaniel frowned at the eggs he was scrambling. “So you don’t want me to come because you would rather hook up with a stranger?”

“Are you saying you would rather I hook up with you?” she asked flippantly.

“Yes.”

Chloe sputtered on the sip of coffee she had just taken.

Nathaniel flushed, shoulders hunching as he busied himself with finishing the eggs.

“We aren’t like that,” Chloe finally said, voice quiet as she wiped coffee off her blazer. “And I need to go change.”

Chloe ducked into her room, quickly closing the door and immediately falling back on her bed.

“Oof,” Pollen sighed. “That was rough.”

“I can’t do this with him. Maybe I should transform and go out the window.”

The kwami fluffed her furry collar. “Yeah, I’m not taking part in that. We aren’t cowards, Chloe.”

“I might be a little bit,” she admitted.

Pollen’s expression softened. “Listen, honey, just go out there and talk to him. He’s your best friend. He’s going to understand. You don’t have to admit you’re in love with him yet, but—“

“I’m not—“

Pollen flew up, placing both paws against Chloe’s lips. “Who are you trying to kid?”

Chloe stepped back and scrubbed at her face, messing up her makeup. “I need to reschedule my meetings for today.”

“That’s probably a good idea.”

“And just be honest with Red.”

“I agree.”

“So I need you to go out there and keep him distracted and here while I get things arranged.”

The kwami smiled. “I can do that.”

“Thank you.”  
____________________________

Nathaniel let out a long exhale. “So.”

“Yes?” Pollen asked sweetly.

“It’s been over an hour since you asked me to wait here. I kinda have a lot to work on today.”

“You need to be patient.”

He looked at Chloe’s closed door and frowned. “I feel like I’ve been plenty patient.”

As if on cue, the bedroom door slowly opened and Pollen shot up into the air. “Well, I’m just beat. I think a nap is in order.” She zipped past a timid Chloe and into the bedroom.

“She’s not good at subtle,” Chloe sighed.

“She must get it from her holder.”

“Rude.”

Nathaniel patted the space on the couch beside him. “Come here.”

Chloe sat down on the far end of the couch and turned towards him, hugging one of the throw pillows to her chest. “I don’t want you to take the Butterfly.”

He blinked in surprise. “Oh.”

“I think it’s dangerous and I don’t think that the others have given much thought to the effect it would have on you to have to akumatize someone.”

“I’m not going to call them akumas, I don’t think,” he answered quietly.

Chloe stiffened. “You’ve thought about it?”

“Of course I have. It’s a big deal. I wouldn’t just go into it half-cocked. I’m not Adrien.”

She let out a shocked laugh. “No, I guess you aren’t.”

He scooted across the couch, closing the distance between them and prying one of her hands away from the pillow. “I know you’re worried about me, but I worry just as much about you when you’re out there. At least this way I would be able to help you somehow.”

Chloe felt traitorous tears sting her eyes and she looked down at the pillow. “I can’t lose you.”

“You’re not going to.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Hey.” He gently lifted her chin with his other hand. “I will never leave your side, Chloe Bourgeois. I don’t care what happens. Know that.”

“Everyone leaves,” she whispered.

“Not me,” he promised. “Never me.”

“Why?” 

Nathaniel looked at her, her eyes brimming with tears she was trying not to shed, her jaw clenched tight in determination. “Because I love you. I’ve loved you for years and I’m going to keep loving you.” Chloe opened her mouth and Nathaniel pressed a finger over her lips. “And not just as a friend. I know that’s what you were going to say.”

“You do not,” she huffed.

“Love you or know you too well?” he grinned.

“What if I don’t love you?”

Nathaniel smile fell, face going ashen. 

“I do!” Chloe said quickly. “I don’t know why I… Sorry,” she grimaced. “I might not be the easiest person to be in love with.”

He let out a shaky laugh. “You say that like it’s news. Come here.” He pulled on her arm until she was falling against his chest and he was holding her tight. “Can we please stop playing games now? No more set ups, no more bar scenes; just you and me, here in our place.”

She tilted her face up to look at him. “On one condition.”

He frowned. “What?”

“Kiss me.”


	64. Adrien, Marinette, Nino, and Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from bxchanan-barnes: “This isn’t the endgame I dreamed of. So disappointing.” with adrinette???

“This isn’t the endgame I dreamed of,” Adrien frowned, looking down at the two tiny stems poking up from the soil in his flowerpot. “So disappointing.”

“Maybe you just don’t have a green thumb, dude.” Nino tilted his pot slightly. “When I do this, it almost looks like there is a tiny little bloom. That should at least get me a grade somewhere in the middle, right?”

“I’m not sure that counts.”

“Looks like you guys should’ve chosen better partners,” Alya winked, showing off the bright lavender blooms growing in her flowerpot.

Nino circled the table. “Is that a Valentine’s Day miracle? How did you even do this?”

“She didn’t, really,” Marinette laughed, gently examining the pink blooms of her flowers.

“I picked the seeds!” Alya grinned. “But yeah, Marinette is the one who was magic with the flowers.”

“Literally, it looks like,” Adrien smiled. “You guys have the best ones in the whole class.”

Marinette flushed. “We just got lucky, I guess.”

“Take botany lab, they said. It’s an easy A, they said,” Nino grumbled. “This is the last time I listen to you guys about an elective.”

Marinette frowned and took his pot from him, pressing her finger in. “Your soil is a little dry. Maybe try some plant food and more steady watering.”

Nino pursed his lips. “Yeah?”

She nodded and held out her hand for Adrien’s pot. He handed it to her, briefly covering her fingers with his own and she blinked up at him in surprise, the pot slipping from her grasp. Adrien caught it quickly with an easy grin. “Careful, Princess.”

They froze, staring at each other, the situation feeling all too familiar: Marinette fumbling with her mug as they sat on her balcony, Marinette dropping her knitting and Chat catching it, Marinette tripping and Chat righting her with the same easy grin and the same two words. 

“Careful, Princess.”

Alya looked between them, eyes alight with curiosity. “Since when do you call her Princess, Sunshine?” she smirked.

Adrien blanched and turned towards Alya. “Slip of the tongue?” he winced.

“Slip of something it seems. Marinette?”

Marinette flushed. “What Adrien said. Slip of the tongue.”

“Mmhmm.” Alya smiled and turned towards Nino, giving her friends mercy from further interrogation.

“It wasn’t a slip,” Adrien whispered. “I mean, it was, but it wasn’t. Mari, I’m sorry. I really didn’t--”

“It’s okay,” she said quickly. “I’m going to go scream in a few minutes when I’m alone, but it’s okay.” She gave him a tentative smile and he gave her one back.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you,” he promised. “I just wasn’t sure how.”

Marinette cast a glance at Alya and Nino and leaned in closer, lowering her voice. “It’s okay, Chaton. I understand completely.”

He blinked. “Chaton?”

“I guess the bug’s out of the bag,” Marinette whispered and then sat back with an unexpected wink and watched Adrien’s cheeks go as red as hers felt. Her bravery faltered and she heard Tikki giggle from inside her purse. 

“Valentine’s miracle indeed,” Adrien murmured, Chat Noir’s grin showing up on his face again.


	65. Ladybug/Marinette, Chat Noir, Carapace, Rena Rouge/Alya, and Queen B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette Appreciation Week, Day 4: Family
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 57  
> Part 2: Chapter 59  
> Part 3: Chapter 62

“I’ve contacted everyone and they’re on the way.” Ladybug crossed her arms. “Are you going to drop your transformation now or wait?”

Chat Noir shifted uneasily on her couch. “I don’t know.”

“We have a little time.”

“How much?”

“Fifteen minutes, give or take.”

He frowned and studied his claws. “I’m afraid you’re going to hate me.”

She felt something cold ease into her chest. “I know you, don’t I?”

“Yes,” he answered quietly.

She sat down heavily beside him. “I was kinda afraid of that. How else would you have figured out who I was. It makes sense.”

“Do you know who I am yet?”

Ladybug looked at him, trying to see past the alien glow of his eyes and the swath of black across his face. She felt the pieces snap into place and sat back with a sharp inhale. “Damn it, Adrien.”

“I’m sorry. Mari, I promise I never thought he would go this far.”

Ladybug stood again, pacing in front of the couch. “How could you do this?”

“My mom. My father said she’s been trapped in some...some alternate dimension and he needs all of the Miraculous to open it back up.” He stood with her, shoulders hunching. “He just wanted to send me and a few akumas out to lure the other Miraculous into the open. I never thought it would get to this point.”

“How many does he have now?”

“The Butterfly, the Peacock, the Black Cat, and three of the Zodiac.”

“Spots off.” 

Chat Noir’s eyes widened as Marinette stepped closer and took his hand, running her thumb over the ring. “You said you wouldn’t give this up.”

He gave her a pleading look. “I can’t.”

She nodded. “Family’s important. I get that. Adrien, you know I get that. My parents are so important to me, but this...” She trailed off. “You have to have a line.”

“Are you saying if it was your mom or your dad, you wouldn’t do everything you could to bring them back?”

Marinette worried her lip. “I would try, but I wouldn’t go this far.”

He stepped back in frustration. “You can’t know that! You have no idea what you’re willing to do until you’re in the middle of it.”

“If I may,” Tikki said quietly. They looked at the small kwami in surprise and Marinette nodded. “Adrien, I’m not sure what all your father has told you but what you’re saying now doesn’t make sense. Having all of the Miraculous wouldn’t open up other dimensions. That isn’t possible.”

“He said--”

“It would give the wielder immeasurable power, yes, but wherever your mom is, it isn’t in some other dimension. He means to use the power in another way.” She turned to Marinette. “It’s also too much power for one person. His mind wouldn’t survive it. The Miraculous were never meant to be used together like that. We have to stop him.”

Marinette took a deep breath. “Adrien, I need you to give me your ring.” 

He stepped back, cradling his hand. “I can’t do that, Mari.”

“Please. I’ll give it back if I can but we can’t risk Hawkmoth,” she paused with a frown. “We can’t risk your father gathering any more Miraculous than he already has.”

He swallowed thickly and took another step back. “I’m really sorry, my Lady. I had hoped this would work out.” He turned to run towards the balcony doors and went face-first into Carapace’s raised shield.

Marinette winced as he crumpled to the floor. “You guys got here just in time.”

“I saw you talking through the balcony window and thought it would be best for us to sneak in,” Queen B shrugged. “Are we going to tie him up or wait til he wakes up and go for round two with Head vs. Shield?”

“I don’t even know what we’re going to use. It’s not like I keep rope around here and I doubt knitting yarn is strong enough to hold him once he comes to. Not to mention, the thought of tying him up just feels...wrong. He’s our friend.”

“Not right now he isn’t,” Carapace frowned.

Rena Rouge appeared from down the hall and produced a pair of handcuffs without comment, offering them to Marinette. Marinette pursed her lips in question and her roommate shook her head. “Don’t ask questions you don’t want answers to, Mari.”

A deep blush leaked from beneath Carapace’s goggles and Queen B snorted.

“Is it going to hurt him to take the ring off, Tikki?” Marinette asked worriedly, brushing Chat Noir’s hair out of his face. 

“He’ll be okay, Marinette. It will make it easier if we don’t have to worry about Cataclysm.”  
___________________________

Alya leaned in the doorway to Marinette’s bedroom. “Nino said he would stay up with him since he doesn’t have classes tomorrow. Apparently Adrien is going to miss a big physics test but he’ll just have to deal. I think Nino is trying to talk to him and understand why. They’re both pretty upset.”

Marinette glanced towards the living room she couldn’t see through the wall. “Alya, this really sucks,” she whispered.

Alya came into the room, closing the door. “I know it does.”

“How could he do this?”

Alya sat down on the edge of the bed. “I kinda get it.”

“I mean, I know, family’s important, but--”

“Let me explain.”

Marinette slumped and waved her hand. “Go ahead.”

“Okay, well, Adrien and I have always kind of bonded over the busy parents thing. Between the hotel and the zoo, you know how often I was left with the twins on my own. My parents love us all, but it can be hard. Your parents have always been around, Mari. It’s just not something I can explain.”

“That still doesn’t make it right.”

“I’m not saying it does, but I think when you come from a completely different situation, it’s hard to really put yourself in someone’s shoes and see what you might’ve done in their place. If something happened to Etta or Ella that I thought I could change...” She trailed off with a small shrug. “I’m honestly not sure.” She reached out and patted Marinette’s knee. “You aren’t alone in this. We’re behind you one hundred percent.”

Marinette gave her a small smile. “Thank you. I just hope Adrien can forgive me.”


	66. Felix and Bridgette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from indiangirl123: "Can we cuddle". Pv (if u want)

“Can we cuddle?”

Felix blinked in surprise, mouth opening but no words coming out.

“You said I could ask for one thing,” Bridgette reminded him. “So cuddling is my thing.”

“I assumed you would ask for me to buy you a coffee or go on a lunch date.”

“You didn’t specify any terms,” she beamed. “Your exact words were ‘if you don’t bother me about doing something on the inane holiday of Valentine’s Day, you may request one thing of me’.”

Felix pursed his lips. “And you want to cuddle.”

“Yes.”

“With me.”

“Yes,” she nodded.

“Why?”

She gave him a sweet smile. “Do you really want to know?”

“Perhaps not.”

“Your place or mine?”  
______________________________

If asked at a later date, Felix would refuse to acknowledge how warm Bridgette felt, snuggled in his arms. He would deny any accusation that the scent of her shampoo lingered around him the rest of the day. No one could prove that he accidently ended up sleeping in the shirt he had worn because it still smelled of her.

Cuddling with Bridgette had been at the least boring and at the worst torturous and no one could prove otherwise.


	67. Marinette/Ladybug, Adrien/Chat Noir, and Tikki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette Appreciation Week, Day 5: Patrol
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 57  
> Part 2: Chapter 59  
> Part 3: Chapter 62  
> Part 4: Chapter 65

Marinette shook Adrien’s shoulder gently and he blinked groggily. “Get up,” she whispered.

“What?”

She held out her hand, a silver ring glinting in her palm. “Let’s go for a run, just you and me. I need to patrol anyway.”

Adrien sat up slowly, the borrowed blanket falling away. “You’re giving me my ring back?”

“For tonight,” she nodded. “Come on. You need some fresh air.”  
_____________________

They had run until they were both out of breath, stumbling onto a rooftop garden with an unspoken agreement to take a break. Chat Noir collapsed against a small metal shed, sliding down with smile. “That felt good.”

“I was hoping it might.” Ladybug sat down beside him, keeping space between them. 

“Why trust me like this? I could’ve left you at any point.”

She shrugged. “You’ve been sleeping on my couch for over a week now. Your father knows Ladybug took the ring from you. You could’ve betrayed us at any point and you haven’t.” She wrung her hands together. “I guess I thought maybe you deserved a little trust.”

“Everyone else is still mad at me.”

“They aren’t mad. It’s just...it’s hard to process. Alya sympathizes and Chloe understands.”

“Fine. When I say everyone, I mean Nino.”

Ladybug nodded. “I know.”

“You two were the ones I was worried most about so I guess to have even one of you speaking to me is a blessing.”

“I definitely get Nino. You guys are best friends, but why me?”

Chat Noir flushed, pink seeping out beneath his mask. “Come on, Mari,” he said quietly. “You know why.”

“Because I’m Ladybug?”

He chuckled softly. “It was only amplified when I started having my suspicions that you were Ladybug. Once I actually found out...” He whistled through his teeth and glanced away.

Ladybug felt her face warm and cleared her throat as she quickly stood, putting more space between them. “I know we mostly stuck to the shadows but it’s possible tonight could get back to your father.”

“I thought of that while we were running.”

“And?”

He looked up at her. “I think I should probably go home.”

She felt the bottom drop out of her stomach. “You can’t.”

“I could help you. Tell him I got away with my ring. I promise he doesn’t suspect who you guys are. This could be good.”

Ladybug shook her head. “No, you need to come back with me.”

Chat Noir stood up beside her. “I can’t do that.”

She felt like she was going to be sick. “I trusted you.”

“You can still trust me.”

“Then show me that by coming back to my apartment, Adrien, please.”

He gave her a sad smile, taking a step back. “Sorry, my Lady. This is something I have to do.”

Ladybug watched him leap off the rooftop. She watched him race away, stopping a good distance off to check where she was. She saw him pause when he realized she hadn’t moved. He didn’t know she was rooted to that spot. He finally turned and kept running.

_______________________

The sun was rising when Ladybug finally left the rooftop garden. Her body ached from sitting on the hard surface too long and her eyes were bleary by the time she dropped down on her balcony, startling Alya, Nino, and Chloe.

She trudged past them, noting their worried looks with the smallest energy she could spare. “I trusted him,” she said quietly as she moved towards the hallway. “He’s gone now.”

She heard Nino say something but couldn’t process the words. No footsteps followed her and she hadn’t realized her transformation had dropped until Tikki was pulling the blanket up under her chin.

“It’ll be okay, Marinette,” Tikki said, pressing a small kiss to her holder’s forehead.

“I messed up,” she murmured.

“You can’t control what others do. You are only in charge of yourself.”

“I have to though. I’m the leader.” Marinette rolled over on her side. “I don’t know what to do now.”

“Sleep,” TIkki advised. “You sleep now.”


	68. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake Dating AU Commission

“So, you’re poor, right?”

Nathaniel didn’t look up from his sketchbook. “I can assure you whatever that question is going to lead to, my answer will be no.”

Chloe huffed. “Of course you would be a proud poor person.”

“Do you listen to yourself when you talk?” He dropped his pencil and peered up at her.

“I’m the only one worth listening to,” she smiled sweetly. 

“I’m kinda busy, Chloe.”

“Then stop interrupting me.” She straightened. “I need an interesting date for this event I have and I would like to take you.” 

Nathaniel pursed his lips and picked up his pencil once more, gaze dropping back down to his sketchbook. “No.”

“Hear me out. I’ll pay for your tuxedo rental, give you a little extra for helping me, you’ll get a free meal, and you’ll get to pretend you’re someone who matters for a night.”

“Take Adrien.”

“Adrien is already going and he’s taking Marinette.”

“Then take Nino.”

“He said no.”

Nathaniel looked up at her again. “Just what number am I on your list?”

“Unimportant.”

He spotted Kim crossing the courtyard and called him over, noticing Chloe pale slightly. 

“Hey, man, what’s up?” Kim sat down beside him, peering at Nathaniel’s sketchbook. “Oh, is this that thing for Alix? She’s going to love that.”

Nathaniel waved a hand. “It’s a work in progress. Hey, did Chloe ask you to be her date to an event coming up?”

Kim glanced at Chloe. “Oh, yeah, sorry about that. Max said he didn’t feel comfortable with me going as your date.”

“It’s fine,” Chloe snapped. She adjusted her purse strap. “Just forget it.” She turned on her heel and stalked away.

Kim chuckled. “She never really changes, does she?”

“Doesn’t seem like it,” Nathaniel muttered.  
__________________________

Nathaniel glared down at the page of half-finished sketches of Chloe and pushed his book away. “Damn it,” he muttered.

“I told her not to ask you,” Nino piped up from across the room.

Nathaniel swiveled in his chair to stare at his roommate. “Why?”

“Come on, dude. You know why.” Nino slipped his headphones off and tossed them on the bed. 

“It’s so dumb. I don’t know why I keep doing this. I can’t stand her.”

“Apparently. How many books have you filled with her face?”

Nathaniel groaned and did a slow spin in his chair. “I could use the extra money.”

“She offered to pay you? She didn’t offer to pay me,” Nino grumbled. 

“Well, when she got to the bottom of the list, I guess she got desperate.” 

“I have devised a theory that I yearn to share but I feel it would be unwise.”

“You sound ridiculous when you talk like that, just so you know.”

Nino rolled his eyes. “Do you want to know what I think or not?”

Nathaniel rotated in his chair again. “May as well.”

“I think Chloe likes you.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Come on, man, she asked every single one of our friends before you, including both individuals of an openly gay couple,” Nino argued.

“That means the opposite of what you said.”

“Okay, think about it this way. What if Chloe fell in love with a dress, just over the top, this is the best dress she has ever laid eyes on?”

“Okay...”

“But it doesn’t have a designer label so she tells herself she can’t have it.”

“That’s dumb.”

“I didn’t say it wasn’t.”

“Am I the non-designer dress in this scenario?”

Nino shot him double finger guns. “Bingo.”

“Good thing your major is music and not something more academic.”

“Rude.”

“Maybe I just need to get her out of my system.”

“What? Like go on this fake date and then you’ll be over whatever this thing you have about her is?”

Nathaniel worried his lip. “Yeah, something like that.”  
__________________________

Nathaniel sat down in front of Chloe and she looked up from her phone in surprise. “How much are you going to pay me?”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m assuming you still need a date.”

Chloe looked around the courtyard, lifting her chin defiantly. 

“If not, I’ll just go.” Nathaniel began to stand and Chloe huffed. 

“Fine, I still need a date,” she mumbled, dropping her phone on the table and wrapping her hands around her coffee cup.

“I’ll get my own tux. Just tell me when and where.”

“Why did you change your mind?”

Nathaniel stood. “Because Nino’s an idiot.”  
__________________________

“Sorry to see you’re all alone tonight, dear,” Francesca simpered. “That must be so hard for you.” She kissed the air beside Chloe’s cheek. “But at least you look marvelous.”

Chloe pasted on a brilliant smile. “My date is simply running a little behind. He’s so in demand right now that it’s to be expected.”

“Another model? We saw Adrien had been scooped up.” Alina eyed Adrien whispering in a giggling Marinette’s ear across the ballroom.

“An up and coming artist,” Chloe interjected, bringing the attention back to her. “He’s the latest rave, of course. Daddy’s already commissioned so many pieces from him.”

The women exchanged glances. “Have we heard of him?”

“I doubt it,” Nathaniel said with a charming smile, stepping up to Chloe’s side and taking her hand. “Sorry I’m late, sweetheart.” He brought her hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to her skin. “Forgive me?”

Chloe swallowed thickly, taking in the carefully coiffed hair and designer tuxedo. Nathaniel raised an eyebrow and Chloe internally shook herself. “Of course,” she smiled sweetly. 

“Excuse us, ladies, but I would like to dance with my beautiful date.” Nathaniel swept Chloe away and frowned. “Sorry. My car wouldn’t start and the shoes Adrien lent me were too big so I had to go find some others.”

“You’re here now, I guess,” she huffed, trying to ignore how warm his hand felt at the small of her back.

“You can dock my pay.” He glanced across the way to the two women Chloe had been with when he arrived. They had been joined by three others and all were watching them and whispering. “I think I see your reason for wanting a date now.”

“They’ve always been the worst. At least Adrien could keep them at bay. This year he abandoned me for Bread Girl.”

Nathaniel tried not to smile. “Don’t act like that hasn’t been a long time coming.”

Chloe pulled on the lapels of the jacket. “So Adrien let you borrow this? How is that better than me renting you one?”

He shrugged. “It just is. Why do those women give you such a hard time?” 

“It’s just the way things are.”

“Meaning you’ve been a part of that group when it was someone else without the date,” he accused.

“Fine, yes. I’m not a nice person. It’s not news.”

Nathaniel frowned, leading her in a tight circle as they danced. 

Chloe let her shoulders sag. “Look, I don’t want to be a part of that anymore and I was afraid if I showed up without a date, I would end up getting dragged back in. Happy?”

“Good thing I said yes, I guess, since I was your last option.”

“You weren’t my last option,” Chloe muttered.

“Sorry, second-to-last then.”

“I was going to ask you first, asshole.” She glared at him, arms stiffening against his shoulders.

“But--”

“Adrien told me not to but wouldn’t give me a reason. So then I asked Nino why but he wouldn’t tell me either,” she scowled. “In fact, he told me to ask literally anyone else on campus.” She dropped her eyes. “I know we haven’t ever been close but I didn’t realize you hated me that much.”

Nathaniel groaned. “I think Nino was trying to help but couldn’t decide which side he wanted to be on.”

“What’s that mean?”

“Nothing, just forget it.”

The music ended and Chloe motioned to the bar. “Drink?”

“Absolutely.”  
__________________________

“If I didn’t tell you before, you look very pretty.”

Chloe flushed and quickly turned her head before Nathaniel could see her reaction. “Of course I do.”

He shook his head and took another sip of his cocktail. 

She glanced back at him after a few moments. “You clean up very nice yourself.”

“Thanks.”

“I like your hair like that. I enjoy being able to see your eyes.”

Nathaniel felt his cheeks warm. “I’ll have to remember that.”

They stared at each other, words coming together on both of their tongues when Alina sat down at their table with two women at her back. “Don’t you two look precious.” She reached across the table to touch Chloe’s arm. “Of course you’ll be able to bring him to the museum gala next week?”

Chloe glanced at Nathaniel quickly. “Well, I--”

“Because Sophia is saying he’s an escort and will probably be booked. No offense, darling, but I thought you should know.”

“Which one is Sophia?” Nathaniel asked. A pleased expression washed over Alina’s face and she turned to point out a tall blonde in a dress too similar to Chloe’s to be coincidental. “Interesting. Feel free to let her know that I’m not an escort; I’m an art student.”

“An art student,” Aline smirked. “How charming.”

Nathaniel stood. “Now if you’ll excuse us.” He offered Chloe his hand and she glanced between him and the group of women. 

Nathaniel released a small sigh relief when Chloe put her hand in his and let him lead her across the room.

“They’ll keep talking,” Chloe warned.

“So?”

Her brows knitted together. “So don’t you care?”

“Why should I?”

She opened her mouth to reply and then snapped it shut, his words rolling around in her head. She finally nodded with a smile spreading across her lips. “You shouldn’t.”

He winked. “I realized a long time ago it was better to let that kind of stuff go. There was this girl that bullied me in school so it was a lesson I needed to learn.”

Chloe winced as he pulled her close for a dance. “I’ve been a bitch to you for years. I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t all bad,” he shrugged.

“Yes, it was. I’ve been terrible. And now you’ve helped me with that awful pack of hyenas and I don’t even know what to say.”

“You don’t want to be like that anymore though, right?”

She frowned. “Right.”

“Then don’t be.”

“Easy as that, Red?”

He ducked his head with a smile. “Since when am I Red?”

“Since like three years ago.”

“What?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Look, I got a crush on you when we came to university, and I wanted to be able to talk about you without anyone knowing so I called you Red. Don’t make a thing about it.”

Nathaniel tried to temper the rush of thoughts and feelings that flooded his mind. He cleared his throat. “Do you need another fake date for that museum thing she was talking about?”

Chloe pouted. “Maybe.”

“You can add it to my tab,” he grinned, pulling her closer as the music swelled.


	69. Marinette/Ladybug, Alya/Rena Rouge, Chloe, Nino, and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette Appreciation Week, Day 6: Baking
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 57  
> Part 2: Chapter 59  
> Part 3: Chapter 62  
> Part 4: Chapter 65  
> Part 5: Chapter 67

Marinette held the baking tray full of fresh cupcakes aloft, looking around with a frown.

“There’s no more room,” Alya drawled. “You’ve literally covered every flat surface in the apartment with baked goods.”

“I’ve gained three pounds this week,” Chloe grumbled, picking at a croissant. “This has to stop.”

Nino shrugged and cut another slice of cake for himself from the spread on the coffee table.

Marinette sighed, dropping the tray on top of another. “I guess I went a little crazy.”

Alya leaned against the counter. “We’re all upset about Adrien, but maybe we can give the poor oven a rest, yeah?”

“Yeah, but you guys weren’t the ones who decided to give him back his Miraculous and then just let him run back to Hawkmoth. I’m an idiot,” she fumed. “No. You know what? He’s the idiot. He’s going to regret this so much.” Her friends and exchanged looks and Marinette huffed. “What?”

“There haven’t been any akumas this week,” Alya offered weakly.

“And Adrien hasn’t been in any of our classes,” Chloe offered. “He hasn’t even called in sick. He’s going to lose his TA position if they don’t hear from him soon.”

Nino exhaled loudly. “It’s possible he’s in trouble.”

“Or this is just the calm before the storm,” Marinette grumbled.

“You know how I feel about all this,” he leveled. “But something is off here. Adrien begged for my forgiveness and understanding nonstop last week. I can’t believe he would go AWOL now.”

“And he’s been working really hard on his degree so he doesn’t have to keep modeling if he doesn’t want to. He wouldn’t give that up when he’s so close to being done.” Chloe looked down at her phone. “This makes ten unanswered texts. He’s always answered my texts, even when we were fighting.”

Marinette hugged herself. “You all really think he’s in trouble?” They nodded and she slumped. “Then we have to do something.”

“Even though you’re upset with him?” Alya prodded.

“This is bigger than me.” Marinette tore off her apron and slung it over a mountain of half-finished macarons. “But I need a little time? I’ll go try to check in on him tonight. Just...just let me have the afternoon to think over some things.”  
____________________________

“He’s there,” Ladybug whispered, watching Adrien climb the stairs to the walkway above the main floor of his bedroom from her hiding place on the roof across the street.

“I can do this if you need me to,” Rena Rouge offered. “I don’t mind.”

She shook her head. “It needs to be me.” They stared into the large windows. “Do you notice anything?”

“Other than the fact that Adrien has way too many books and movies?”

“Where’s his kwami?”

Rena Rouge narrowed her eyes as they both peered across the way. “He’s all alone. You think Hawkass took his ring?”

“It would make sense, wouldn’t it? He was with us for five or so days. I’m sure his dad was furious.”

“Yeah, Gabriel’s never seemed completely hinged.”

Ladybug stood. “Keep an eye out for me. That third window looks like there are handprints from the outside. I’m guessing that’s the one he uses to get in and out.”

Rena Rouge squeezed her hand. “Be careful and keep your communicator open.”  
____________________________

“You’re here,” Adrien breathed, offering Ladybug his hand as she stepped down into his room.

She found it hard to meet his eyes so she looked away. “Your ring’s gone.”

He covered his hand anxiously, rubbing at the finger his ring was missing from. “Yeah. Gabriel said I couldn’t be trusted with it anymore.” He dropped his head. “I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you call him by his name.”

“I’m really pissed with him.”

Ladybug frowned, crossing her arms. “Are you okay?”

“Not really. He took my phone and cut the wifi in here with some kind of blocker.”

She blanched. “Is he holding you hostage?”

“Unofficially, I guess,” he shrugged. “I haven’t actually tried walking out the front door. I wasn’t sure where I could even go.”

She glanced towards his bedroom door. “Is it safe to talk here?”

He followed her gaze. “Would you be willing to take me back with you?”

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “I don’t...Adrien, you really hurt me when you ran.”

“I would take it back in a heartbeat if I could.”

“That doesn’t really mean much right now.” Ladybug leaned against the window, feeling the coolness through her suit. 

He nodded. “That’s fair. I really did think I could help this way though. Honestly.”

“Come on, girl, we can move the muffins off the couch,” Rena Rouge said into Ladybug’s earpiece.

“Does everyone hate me even more now?” he asked quietly, wringing his hands together. “I understand if they do, if you do. I really wanted to help, but I can see now that I only messed up. I should’ve listened to you.”

Ladybug scrubbed her toe against the floor. “I’m not always right either.”

“Yeah, but you think things through at least.” He hugged himself, rubbing his arms. “Look, just be careful, okay? He’s planning something big and I think it’s happening soon.” He shook his head. “I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you.”

“Please kiss him,” Rena Rouge prodded. “You need this. Hell, I need this.”

Ladybug shot a glare through the window, pressing her finger to turn off the communicator in her ear. “Give me your hand,” she demanded. Adrien offered her his hand in surprise and she sandwiched it between her gloved ones. “Promise me that if I bring you back with me, you will follow my lead.”

“I promise,” he said reverently.

“Promise me I can trust you.”

A pained expression flashed across his face. “I promise,” he whispered.

Ladybug nodded and found that she didn’t want to release his hand and glanced up to see Adrien looking at her hopefully. He slowly pivoted his palm against hers, linking their fingers. She took in a slow breath, eyes glued to their joined hands. 

“Just tell me what to do and I’ll do it,” he said softly. “I promise.”


	70. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: I'd love to see marichat with “How do you do that? You always know when I’m in a mood.”

“How do you do that?” Marinette asked, fingers going into Chat Noir’s hair. “You always know when I’m in a mood.”

He purred happily, nuzzling into her touch, eyes sliding closed as he stretched out on the lounger.

“Ah, so you’re playing actual cat tonight I see.” She lightly scratched along his scalp and the volume of his purr increased. “Is this the part where I tell you about my crappy day?”

Chat Noir covered her free hand with his, squeezing it gently.

“It really wasn’t that bad,” she admitted. “I think I’m just drained. Between akumas and school and training, it all feels like a lot.” She gently pulled on the black ear sprouting from his hair, pressing the material between her fingers. “I feel silly telling this to you. Your schedule is fuller than mine.”

Chat Noir made a non-committal sound and pushed against her hand.

“Okay, maybe I should think about good things instead of things that make me feel exhausted. I’m going to Alya’s for a sleepover this weekend so that should be fun. And some fabric I ordered just shipped so it should be coming soon. Let’s see.” She tapped her chin. “Nino let me listen to a song today that I really liked. I love when he finds new music for me. And Nathaniel is helping me with some of my anatomy drawings so I can work on my portfolio a bit more.”

Marinette reached down and tilted Chat Noir’s face up. “And my best friend came over and made me feel a million times better just by being here.”

He gave her a slow blink, lips spreading into a smile as his purr tapered away. “I’m glad I could help.”

“Tell me about your day. Was it good?”

“No,” he admitted, “but it doesn’t matter now.”

Marinette frowned. “You don’t want to talk about it?”

“Nope.” He laid his head in her lap again. “Hair, please.”

She laughed softly, spearing her fingers into his hair. “Can I do anything to make it better?”

“Just being here makes it better,” he sighed happily. “Just being with you.”


	71. Marinette/Ladybug and Adrien/Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette Appreciation Week, Day 7: Reveal
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 57  
> Part 2: Chapter 59  
> Part 3: Chapter 62  
> Part 4: Chapter 65  
> Part 5: Chapter 67  
> Part 6: Chapter 69

It had been much too early on a Wednesday morning when Marinette realized Adrien was missing from her couch. Something had prodded her awake, something she couldn’t explain, and then she found herself staring at the empty couch, the borrowed blanket folded neatly and stacked on top of the pillow. An hour later, she received a text from an unknown number instructing her to turn on the news. A sleepy Alya and Nino had joined her shortly to watch the looping coverage of Gabriel Agreste being escorted out of his house. Chloe was at the apartment within an hour of the public reveal that the fashion guru had indeed been Hawkmoth.

Around lunch that day, Marinette’s phone buzzed again. It was a text from the same unlisted number as before with a picture of group of jewelry spread along the table. “I’ll keep them safe until we can get together,” the text read, followed by an emoticon of two small paw prints.

In the end, there had been no big showdown. Whatever Gabriel Agreste had planned was cut short by agents storming his house late one night under the suspicion of terrorism. The trial was very public and Marinette watched Adrien suffer silently in the background, hounded by press and openly accused of his involvement by TV personalities. There was no proof of his time as Chat Noir and as the case wore on and Gabriel never spoke of it, the public grew bored with the quiet young man.  
________________________________

Marinette couldn’t explain how she knew he was coming that night. It had been weeks since they’d spoken, weeks since his last text, weeks since Gabriel had been officially accused and had been sentenced to prison. Fu had openly worried that the Miraculous Hawkmoth had gathered had been lost, but Marinette could feel the truth deep in her bones. Adrien was out there waiting on her, biding his time and keeping his promises. There was no logical explanation for it, but she made an excuse about one last patrol and transformed to wait in the rooftop garden they had talked in what felt like an eternity ago. 

“I should be surprised,” Chat Noir said softly, “but I’m not.”

Ladybug looked up at him from her seat between the flowers. “I had a feeling I would see you tonight.”

He shook his head with a small smile. “This is the first time I’ve transformed since I got my ring back. I think your luck strikes again.”

She offered her hand and he took it, settling down on the bench beside her. 

“I’m so sorry for everything, Marinette. I don’t--”

Ladybug pressed a gloved finger to his lips. “Not right now.”

He swallowed thickly and nodded, eyes sliding closed as he pressed a small kiss to her finger before gently pulling her hand away.

“I’ve been worried about you,” she said finally as the night settled around them like a blanket. “At least before I could see you on TV. I was almost afraid you had disappeared.”

“I thought it would be best if I wasn’t so visible once people stopped caring,” he shrugged. “I didn’t want to lead anyone back to you guys so I was trying to wait it out.”

“Are you okay?”

“No,” he admitted. “But I will be eventually. I did what I had to do. What about you?”

Ladybug shook her head. “Fu is talking about putting all of the Miraculous back into retirement once I get the others from you.” She touched one of her earrings. “I’ve been doing this so long now that I don’t know how I would go back to not being Ladybug. There was a time when that seemed like a blessing, but now...” She trailed off and shrugged. “I don’t know if I can do it willingly.”

“I know the feeling,” he said quietly. “I have the others for you, whenever you’re ready. I’ve been keeping them safe.” He rubbed his thumb along his ring with a frown. “And...and mine, if you need it.”

She covered his hand with hers and he turned his palm so they could link their fingers. “I’ll figure something out,” she promised.

“You’re still Ladybug without the spots, you know.”

“What?”

Chat Noir gave her a small smile. “Just in case you weren’t sure. You don’t need those earrings to be Ladybug. I’ve seen it.”

Ladybug felt her cheeks warm. “Thank you. I think I needed that right now.”

“I need you to let me apologize.”

“I wish we didn’t have to do that.”

“I know,” he nodded. “It would be easier not to.”

“But we don’t really do easy,” she finished.

Chat Noir chuckled. “Not our style.”

“Apologize to me tomorrow then.”

“Why tomorrow?”

Ladybug rested her head against his shoulder, looking up at the twinkling stars. “Because I need tonight to just be about this.”

He squeezed her hand. “Okay, Marinette, whatever you need.”


	72. Alya/Rena Rouge, Nino/Carapace, Trixx, and Master Fu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rena Rouge is a Robin Hood-type who exposes corrupt businesses and organizations in Paris. She runs an encrypted blog where she shares all of her information as Rena Rouge. Master Fu has been training Nino to take over as the Guardian of the Miraculous so he sends Carapace out to bring the Fox back into storage since it had thought to have been lost before Rena Rouge started showing up. The Butterfly Miraculous has also been lost for many years.

“Can we not do this tonight?” Carapace groaned. “I’ve got a headache. Give me your Miraculous so I can go home.”

Rena Rouge grinned fiercely. “So if I run, you aren’t going to chase me, Shelly? I’m hurt. Wounded even.”

He rubbed at his temple. “I don’t know why I even bothered coming out. I can’t do this right now.”

“You’re always so tense. I bet you’d be a whole lot more fun if you would cut loose every once in the while,” she winked. “Here. Since you’re feeling down tonight, I’ll do most of the work. No, I won’t give you my Miraculous. No, I won’t see reason. Yes, I do look very nice tonight, thank you for noticing. Yes, I will have dinner with you Saturday night. But let’s keep the masks. It keeps the mystery of our relationship alive.”

“You’re exasperating,” he sighed.

“You like it. What’s giving you a headache? It might make you feel better to share. You better not say me though or I swear I will knock you off this roof and you’ll be one of those upside down turtles flailing his little legs in the air.”

He shrugged, moving to sit down on the roof ledge. “I’m trying to double major because I’m an idiot and it’s officially kicking my butt.”

Rena Rouge gave him an assessing look. “Let’s see. I’m going to guess Finance and Business Management. You just scream corporate type.”

“Okay, now you’re the one who is about the be thrown off the roof.”

She laughed and Carapace had to admit to himself that it was a good sound. “Not the corporate type?”

“Not even a little.”

“Just when I thought I couldn’t be any more attracted to you,” she smirked. “Alas, that’s all the time I have for tonight, Shelly. The corrupt aren’t going to expose themselves.”

“Let’s make a deal. I don’t try to foul up your plans for the night and you promise not to do anything until tomorrow.”

Rena Rouge twirled her flute. “The problem with that, my terribly handsome turtle, is that I have to work on this tonight. Don’t worry. It won’t be too bad. I’m just tackling Gabriel Agreste.” She blew him a kiss and stepped backwards of the roof.

“Son of a...” Carapace was back up and on his feet but Rena Rouge was nowhere to be seen. “Master Fu is going to kill me,” he sighed.  
____________________________

“You were tricked by the fox again, I see,” Master Fu murmured, pouring tea into a small cup and handing it to Nino.

“I wasn’t tricked,” he grumbled. “But come on, it’s just me out there. Can’t I get some help?” He looked towards the box hiding the other Miraculous.

“No. Only three are left out since you brought back the peacock. I don’t want to risk any others right now."

“Then it might be a while before I catch her. Rena lives up to the fox stereotype.”

Fu sipped his tea. “Perhaps you don’t want to catch her.”

Nino frowned. “She isn’t a villain or anything, but what she’s doing is wrong. I know that.”

“Mmhmm.”

“I do! She’s funny though. Sometimes she catches me off guard.” Nino’s brow furrowed at the look Master Fu gave him. “Fine. I’ll bring her in by force next time if I have to.”  
____________________________

“This is so typical. I’m attracted to her. I can admit that,” Carapace grumbled, eyes trained on the skyline for any flash of orange. “But come on, can you blame me?” He frowned. “This is the downside to being transformed. Now I just seem like a crazy person talking to myself.” He felt warmth radiate from his wrist and smiled. “Thanks, buddy.”

A flash of light caught his eye and then it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Sirens began to wail and Carapace raced across the rooftop towards the scene.

He was almost to the source of the sirens when he heard someone calling for him. He dropped down in the dark alley to find Rena Rouge propped up behind a dumpster, a bloody gash splitting her suit along her right thigh.

“I know,” she grimaced, “I’ve looked better.”

The closer Carapace came, the more injuries he mentally catalogued. “What the hell happened to you?”

“Turns out my mark had a little more hidden than shady business practices.” She gasped when she tried to straighten and her Miraculous gave a pitiful beep. “I’m sure I’ll regret this, but I need your help. I can’t go to the hospital. Too many questions. I--”

He was already gently pulling her against him. “I have someone I can take you to.”  
____________________________

“Is she familiar?” Master Fu asked, placing a cool cloth on Alya’s forehead.

Nino shook his head. “I don’t think we’ve ever met outside our masks.” He adjusted the cloth as Fu walked away and brushed Alya’s hair back. 

“She thinks you’re pretty nice to look at too,” Trixx winked from her spot curled up at Alya’s shoulder. Nino flushed and stepped back as Wayzz smiled down at Trixx from his perch on Nino’s hat.

“How long have you been with the young lady?” Fu asked, offering Trixx a berry.

The kwami took it happily. “Only a few months. She said she found my necklace in an old box of junk. She said she was going to use me to change some stuff. I think we’ve been doing a pretty good job.”

“She has caused much trouble.”

“Well, yeah,” Trixx shrugged. “That was kinda the point.”

“It ends now,” Master Fu said calmly. 

“You might want to rethink that.” Trixx reached for another berry. “We found the Butterfly tonight and hoo boy, it is not in a good place.”  
____________________________

Alya sat on the straw mat, clutching the foxtail necklace. “I’m surprised I still have this.”

Carapace shrugged from his spot leaning against the cabinets. “It took some convincing on my part.”

She smiled up at him. “You’d miss me. Admit it.”

“I need your help.”

Alya shifted her position and grimaced. “Going to be real honest with you, Shelly, I might be out of commission for a while.”

“Trixx said you found the Butterfly Miraculous.”

“Well, I found who has it and wow, he was not happy I have that knowledge.”

“Is he the one who did this to you?”

She nodded. “Yeah, turns out he’s pretty spry with a sword.”

“Tell me who it is.”

“Why? Are you going to go avenge my honor?”

Carapace blinked in surprise. “I mean, I have to go get the Butterfly back.”

“But?”

“But yeah, I’m pissed someone hurt you like this.”

“Because?” she smiled sweetly.

“This isn’t an interview. Stop leading me.”

“So close,” Alya winked. “One of these days you’re going to admit that you’re into me.”

“And you would never let me forget it.”

“Ah, see, that’s practically a confession right there.”

Carapace rolled his eyes and knelt down in front of her. “What’s your name?”

“That’s dangerous information, Shelly.”

“You can trust me.”

“Fine. But you have to tell me yours.”

“That seems fair. First names only though.”

“Agreed,” she nodded. “I’m Alya.” She offered her his hand and he took it.

“Nino.”

“Ni-no. Hmm, I like it. It suits you.”

“Thanks?”

Alya smiled brightly. “You’re not used to get compliments, are you, Nino? I’m going to have to work with that.”

“I’d rather you didn’t.”

“What color are your eyes behind these goggle things?” She tapped on the side of his goggles and Carapace pulled back.

“We have more important things to talk about right now.”

“That’s a matter of opinion.”

Carapace frowned. “I need you to tell me who hurt you.”

Alya sighed and sat back. “Well, he told me to call him Hawkmoth, but he definitely has a more interesting name.”

“What’s that?”

“Gabriel Agreste.”

Carapace paled. “I think we’re going to need some help.”

Alya quirked an eyebrow. “We? You think I’m going Hero Squad just because you gave me a few Band-aids?” She shook her head. “This is above me. I thought he was just breaking a few labor laws and undercutting suppliers. I had no idea what I was getting into. I’m out.”

“And here I thought the great Rena Rouge was one of the best.”

“Ah, see, this whole hero schtick you do is cute, Shelly, but I’ve kinda got my own deal going. I’m a hero in a different way.”

“So you think I can take him by myself?”

She sighed, shoulders slumping. “Not even a little bit. But aren’t there more of these things?” She touched her necklace. “You could always get the old man to give you some to pass out.”

Carapace looked back towards the screened door and leaned in closer. “Here’s the thing. If you aren’t willing to help me, I have to take your necklace. So please help me.”

Alya chewed on her lip for a moment. “What happens after?”

“After what?”

“After we take down Hawkbutt. What then? Do I get to keep my necklace?”

“I don’t know,” Carapace admitted. “But if you really help me, I would fight for you to keep it.”

“Because you would be lonely out there without me?” she teased.

A blush creeped out from beneath his goggles and he shrugged.

She gave him an assessing look and then nodded. “Fine, Nino, let’s be partners.” 

“Why do I get the feeling that I just made a deal with the devil?”

Alya curled her tongue behind her teeth and winked.


	73. Marinette and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from wow-i-cant-believe-anyone: “Being single is great, I get the whole bed to myself” adrienette? Please :)

“Being single is great,” Marinette grinned, stretching out. “I get the whole bed to myself.”

Adrien raised an eyebrow. “Ah, so you’re single now, are you?”

“Mmhmm.”

“I go on one little business trip and my wife decides it’s all over,” he sighed dramatically. “I never thought this was how it would end.”

“Don’t worry. I’m sure I’ll be ready to be married to you again by the end of the day,” she winked, propping herself up on her elbows. “Or maybe a few days. It might take a week.”

“You’re breaking my heart.”

Marinette laughed and slid from beneath the covers, grabbing her soft robe from the bedpost. “Don’t worry, Kitty. I’m really just trying to put on a brave face. I’ll be utterly lost without you here.” She kissed his cheek as she passed by him to the bathroom. 

“That’s more like it,” he grinned. “Hey, have you seen my green tie? The one with the paw prints.”

She poked her head back out of the bathroom. “You are not wearing that to a meeting.”

“I might.”

Marinette shot him an exasperated look. “That was a joke tie, never meant to see the world outside this house.”

“I think it’s fetching.”

“Well, you wore bright orange shoes through school so that’s not surprising.”

“Uncalled for.”

“What will the investors think when they see that I let you out of the house with that?” she asked, crossing the room to him and leaning against his chest. “I’m supposed to be fashionable. My credibility is at stake.”

Adrien narrowed his eyes. “Fine, you win this round, Mrs. Agreste, but that means I get to wear it to the next non-business related event.”

“I can live with that.” She went up on the tips of her toes to kiss him. “I really am going to miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you too. Plagg is going to be less than pleasant company the next few days.”

“You’ll survive. I’ve got a toddler and a newborn.”

“Always pulling the mom card,” he teased. 

“It’s my best one.” She looked at the clock on their nightstand. “Your car is going to be here any minute. You better finish packing.”

“Yes ma’am.” Adrien kissed her forehead. “I love you and I’ll miss you.”

“So for now I’ll hug you and I’ll kiss you,” she finished with a fond smile. “Goodness, it’s been years since we said that.”

“I was afraid you wouldn’t remember.” He rested his forehead against hers. “It’s been a long time since all we had were stolen kisses on rooftops.” 

“As romantic as that was, I’ll take you being my husband hogging my blankets any day.”

He laughed and checked his buzzing phone. “Car’s here.”

“Knock ‘em dead, Chaton.”

“As you wish, my Lady.”


	74. Marinette and Chat Noir/Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from siennamaiu: Would it be okay to request Adrien and Marinette brushing and otherwise playing with each other's hair? Your writing is so cute that I'd love to see that from you. If not, that's okay! I know you're busy!

Marinette let her head fall back as Chat Noir’s claws scratched gently against her scalp. “That feels amazing,” she sighed.

“Glad to know these come in handy,” he chuckled softly. “You seemed a little tense. I thought this would help.”

“It’s perfect.”

Chat Noir began to run his claws through her hair then, separating it and combing it together again. Marinette’s eyes slid closed with a happy hum. “Good?”

“My mom used to do this for me when I was little,” Marinette nodded, tilting her head back with her eyes still closed. “I had really long hair and after my baths, she would sit me on this mat and slowly brush it all out and dry it. It took forever but I never minded. It always felt warm and safe and wonderful. I don’t think I’ll ever forget that feeling.”

“That sounds really nice.”

“It was. I miss it sometimes.”

“My mom used to play with my hair,” he finally said, voice soft. “We would cuddle and she would brush it all back with her fingers so when I sat up it would stick straight up.” He let out a short laugh. “I remember she used to give me mohawks with shampoo and tell me I would be a rock star someday with hair like that.”

“You don’t talk about her often,” Marinette ventured.

Chat Noir shrugged, his fingers stilling in her hair. “It’s kinda bittersweet, I guess. Sometimes I’m not sure what to do with the feelings.”

Marinette turned on the lounger. “Can I play with your hair now?”

“Really?”

“If you don’t mind,” she nodded.

They switched positions and Chat Noir laughed as he settled back between her legs, resting his head against her chest. “This feels weird.”

“Just relax.” Marinette speared her fingers into his hair, gently scratching along his scalp. A low purr began in his chest and she saw his cheeks go pink. “I love it so don’t stop,” she warned. She worked around the black ears for a minute before gently tugging on the tip of one. “Would you want to drop your transformation? It might be easier.”

He stiffened against her. “You want me to?”

“Adrien, you don’t have to be anyone else with me,” she said softly. 

His transformation washed away and he shifted uneasily. “Sorry. This still feels new.”

“I know. For me too but we’re friends in and out of the masks, right?”

“Right,” he nodded slowly.

Her fingers danced back into his hair. “Just relax. You’ve been so uptight lately.”

“Sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize.”

Adrien inhaled deeply and Marinette felt him slowly ease into a relaxed position against her. She couldn’t purr so she began to hum as she played with his hair, gently twisting it and then brushing it out. She combed his bangs back and felt him smile. She teased all of his hair onto the top of his head. “Jagged would be lucky to have hair this cool.”

He chuckled softly and reached up to cover her hand with his. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Marinette leaned forward to kiss his head. “And thank you.”

“For what?”

“Trusting me with that memory,” she said simply. She settled back against the lounger with Adrien reclining against her and they looked up at the stars, a comfortable silence falling on them like a warm blanket.


	75. Ladybug, Adrien, and Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from catbeastaisha: "The closest thing I can get to sleep nowadays is blinking" Adrien/Ladybug? Lots of love, Seasons!

“The closest thing I can get to sleep nowadays is blinking,” Adrien yawned. “But I’ll be fine.”

“You look like you’re about to fall over,” Ladybug winced. “You can’t keep going like this.” She looked out the window and frowned. Hawkmoth had been in rare form lately, sending out akumas on top of akumas. The timing had been unfortunate since Adrien’s schedule had seemingly doubled with activities and required engagements. Chat Noir had been photographed dropping of exhaustion off the side of a building before Ladybug caught him with her yoyo and the tabloids were already having a field day with theories as to why the hero was suddenly lagging, none of them pleasant.

“I’m totally good, I promise. Watch. Plagg--”

“Don’t even try it, Kid,” Plagg warned from his spot at the end of the couch. 

“See, even Plagg thinks you’re too tired!”

“I’m too tired!” Plagg interjected. “Between hiding in bags during his photoshoots and transforming him multiple times a day lately, all the Camembert in the world couldn’t keep my energy up right now.” 

“You need sleep,” Ladybug insisted, standing. “I’ll patrol tonight. You stay here.”

“Mari,” Adrien whined. “I’m fine. Honest.” He stood and immediately began to sway, grabbing the back of the couch for support.

“Obviously,” she huffed, taking his arm and leading him around the couch. “Bed. Now.”

“What if another akuma comes? There have been so many lately.”

“I’ll take care of it.” She pulled back the blankets and prodded him to lie down.

“You need me,” he murmured even as his eyes closed.

She leaned down and kissed his head. “Always, but you need sleep right now.”

He grabbed her wrist before she could turn away. “Promise me you’ll be careful.”

“I promise, Chaton.” She squeezed his wrist gently with her other hand and he released his hold. “Sleep well. Have sweet dreams.”

“They’ll be of you,” he grinned sleepily. “How could they be anything other than sweet?”

She laughed softly and kissed his forehead once more before slipping out the window and into the night.


	76. Plagg, Tikki, Marinette, and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Hey are you still doing prompts? If you are can you do "Is there someone else,don't lie" with adrienette?

“Is there someone else? Don’t lie.” Marinette narrowed her eyes and poked Plagg’s stomach.

The kwami crossed his arms. “I’m not telling you anything except you know there isn’t anyone else. The kid is stupid in love when it comes to you, but that’s all I’m saying.”

“And I can’t tempt you in any way?” she asked with a sly smile.

Plagg tilted his chin up. “You can try.”

Marinette shared a devious look with Tikki and turned away for a moment to produce a wheel of Camembert and set it in front of Plagg. “How about now?”

Plagg scoffed but his tongue darted out hungrily. “Not even close.”

“Two wheels?” Marinette brought another plate around and Plagg’s eyes flicked between them.

“How many do you have back there?”

“More than you can handle,” Tikki said confidently. “So you may as well tell Marinette why Adrien has been sneaking around so much lately.”

“Give me five wheels and I’ll tell you.”

Marinette grinned triumphantly and produced three more plates of Camembert, watching Plagg’s eyes light up. She poked his chest. “Talk first.”

“Fine,” he sighed, eyeing the cheese. “He’s going to propose and he’s trying to be sneaky but he’s bad at it. Can I eat now?”

“He’s...” Marinette blinked a couple of times. “Propose?”

“Oh, Marinette!” Tikki squealed happily, clasping her paws together.

“Marriage and all that.” Plagg tore off a large chunk and tossed it in the air, catching it in his mouth with ease. “He won’t shut up about it.” He pointed at her. “Don’t spoil it though! He’s been working harder on this than anything I’ve ever seen.”

She nodded slowly. “Okay...”

“And you’re going to say yes, right? Tell me now because if not, I can start to discourage him.”

“Of course I’m going to say yes!”

Plagg gave her an assessing look. “Okay, then. Just try to be normal. I don’t want him whining because he finds out I told you.”

“Normal.” Marinette nodded quickly. “Sure, yeah, piece of cake.”  
_______________________

Adrien frowned, refilling Marinette’s wine glass. “Are you okay? You’ve seemed a little on edge all night.”

“What?! No, I’m fine! I’m good! Look how normal I am,” she beamed, smile just a bit too wide to be comfortable.

“Sure,” he nodded, pursing his lips. “But since we don’t lie to each other, why don’t you tell me what’s really going on?”

“It’s nothing, really.” She propped her chin in her hand in an attempt to seem casual. “How was your day?”

He eyed her suspiciously. “It was fine. Something fell through so I’m having to adapt but it’s all going to work out.”

“Oh, well, good.”

He gave her an easy grin. “I think so.”

She watched him expectantly but Adrien simply picked up a roll from the basket between them and began to cut it open. Marinette frowned.

“You know,” he finally said, spreading butter across his roll, “it isn’t nice to tempt someone’s kwami into spilling a secret.” He brought the roll up to his mouth and took a bite while holding her gaze.

Marinette paled. “He told you?”

Adrien chuckled, dropping his roll to his plate. “There’s a reason I don’t share all of my secrets with Plagg. His price to be bought isn’t that high.”

“Oh? Secrets as in plural?” Marinette smiled. “Are you holding out on me, Chaton?”

He winked. “I guess you’ll just have to be patient, my Lady.”

“I can do that.”

“No, you can’t.”

“No, I can’t,” she admitted with a smile. “But I’ll try.”

He grabbed her hand across the table and squeezed it. “Thank you.”


	77. Marinette, Adrien, Hugo, and Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble picks up directly at the end of [The Trouble with Kittens.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11039664/chapters/24607878) :)
> 
> Today’s drabble is dedicated to the amazing @enberlight to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY! For this special occasion, I’m bringing back The Trouble with Kittens universe because Enber was such an amazing encouragement through that journey and this is my way of saying thanks and I hope your birthday is wonderful and fantastic. <3

“I’m pregnant.” 

Adrien froze, his arm suspended in the air where he had latched onto Hugo’s foot as the toddler floated above.

Marinette’s smile faltered as she stared at her husband’s shocked face.

“Pre-nat!” Louis said proudly, beaming at Marinette and his green cat eyes sparkling. He put his arms up in request and she immediately picked him up.

“How?” Adrien finally asked, voice strained.

Marinette furrowed her brows. “I’m pretty sure you know the mechanics by now, Chaton.”

He shook his head. “No, I mean...” He pulled Hugo down to his chest and wrapped his arms around him so he wouldn’t float up again. “We can’t.”

“Maybe this time will be different.”

“Marinette...”

She blinked back tears and walked Louis over to a set of blocks. She gave Adrien one last look before disappearing into their bedroom once again and closing the door behind her.  
____________________

“The boys are down,” Adrien said hesitantly as he opened the bedroom door. “Can I come in?”

“This is your room too.” Marinette rolled over to give him her back.

He sighed, crossing the room and sitting on the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry. I’m an ass.”

Marinette didn’t respond but pulled the blankets up tighter around her shoulders.

“Mari, I don’t know if I’m strong enough to go through that again. I almost lost you, we could’ve lost the boys, I turned into a giant monster cat. It was a lot.”

She rolled over. “I know, but I really think this time is going to be different.”

“Does Tikki think so?”

“Well, she did better than stare at me like I had grown a second head,” Marinette accused.

Adrien stretched out beside her, settling the blankets. “We’ve been using birth control.”

“I know, but things happen.” She worried her bottom lip. “Do you really not want another baby?”

“I want a million babies with you.”

She laughed. “I’m not having a million babies with you or anyone else. That I’m absolutely sure of.”

He brushed his thumb along her cheek. “I’m scared for you, for us. That’s all.”

“I know I should be scared,” she frowned, “but I’m just not. I think she’s going to be fine.”

“She?”

Marinette flushed. “I feel like the baby is a girl.”

“Isn’t it way too early for that?”

“Yeah. I just know. Is that crazy?”

Adrien chuckled. “After all we’ve been through, I don’t even know where the line for crazy is anymore.” He closed the distance between them to give her a gentle kiss. “Is this really something you want?”

“Yes.”

“You have to be the one to tell Papa Agreste that he’ll be losing his top executive for a bit,” he warned.

Marinette grinned. “As much as he spoils Hugo and Louis, can you imagine him with a baby girl?”

“All the baby couture. It’s going to be a nightmare.”

Marinette poked his stomach. “Do you think she’ll be special too?”

“Of course she will. She’ll be ours.”

“Just when I think I can’t love you any more than I already do.”

“I have a gift,” he grinned. He winked at her and began to scoot down the bed, head disappearing under the covers. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Marinette laughed. She felt Adrien press a kiss against her stomach.

“Hi, sweetheart,” he whispered. “Welcome to the family.”


	78. Chloe and Paon/Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s drabble was commissioned by @emmaleewhittaker. This is a eye-switch Soulmate AU where Chloe is a civilian and Nathaniel has the Peacock Miraculous. Each person is born with two different colored eyes, one that is their natural eye and the other that is the color of their soulmate’s eye.

“You just can’t stay out of trouble, can you?” Paon smirked, setting Chloe on her balcony. “One of these days I might not be around to save you from the clutches of an angry akuma.”

“I don’t need you to play hero,” she sniffed. “I’m more than capable of doing that on my own.”

“Obviously,” he grinned, looking past her through the doors of her room. “Shouldn’t you have a boyfriend here, waiting on you hand and foot?”

“No. I’m just fine, thank you,” she sniffed, spinning on her heels to open the balcony doors. She slipped inside the room and turned her head. “Don’t you have a battle to get back to?”

“This is my job in the battle. Targeted civilian protection.” He followed her into the large room. “So you just do whatever it is you want to do and I’ll wait here until I get the all clear from my team.”

“Please,” Chloe snorted. “It obviously isn’t your team. You’re a lackey at best.” She watched with interest as the feathered cape he wore flared up for a moment before settling back down.

“I’m not a lackey,” he replied, voice low. “Maybe you’ve never been a part of a team so you don’t get how it works. Each person is just as important as the next.”

“Sounds like a load of crap to me.”

He sighed, leaning in the doorframe. “I’m sure it does.”

Chloe sat down in her arm chair and studied her fingernails. “I heard the whole team is paired off except for you. Two sets of soulmates while you get to play fifth wheel. Must be so very lonely. Also a little embarrassing. I mean, if your soulmate is out there, why haven’t they stepped forward? You’re in the news all the time. Surely they’ve seen your mark by now.”

“You’re just determined to be unpleasant, is that it?”

She gave him an assessing look. “You keep it hidden.” She stared at his mask. “Your eyes aren’t really those colors, are they?”

Paon shrugged, shifting his weight uneasily. “Maybe I don’t believe in the whole soulmate thing. If you love someone, you love them. I don’t think some dumb mark you’re born with has anything to do with it.”

“I think you’re the first person I’ve ever heard actually say that. You see it online all the time, but in reality everyone is scrambling to find the person they’re meant to be with.”

“It’s taken me a while to get this point but it’s how I feel.”

“Why?”

He blinked in surprise. “What do you mean why?”

“Why do you feel that way? Did something happen?” Chloe crossed her arms protectively, not meeting his eyes. “Or not happen?” she added quietly.

He sighed. “When I was younger, I thought I would find them. I waited and I waited, but when more and more of my friends started finding their mates and I was still alone, I guess I got discouraged. It’s a weird concept, isn’t it? This whole eye thing. You don’t even know which one is really yours.” He gave her a level look. “Looks like you’ve found your mate though.”

Chloe frowned and dropped her eyes. “It looks that way.”

“The green is really pretty. The shade suits you.” Paon turned towards the balcony, trying to make out any news of the battle. It was frustrating, waiting like this, and the conversation was beginning to get to him. Even being around Marinette and Adrien and Alya and Nino all the time, he rarely felt alone like he did right now. Chloe apparently had a gift for getting under people’s skin.

“It’s a lie,” she whispered.

Paon turned back to her. “What?”

“My eyes.” She gave a hopeless shrug and pointed to her eyes. “I guess I got discouraged too. I got color corrective contacts when I thought someone else should’ve been my soulmate and he wasn’t.”

“Those are expensive.”

“I’m rich.”

He gave her half a smile. “I just grew my hair out so no one ever sees half my face.”

“A worthy attempt,” she laughed softly. “Good to know your eyes aren’t actually red and black. That might be frightening without the rest of the peacock get-up.”

“A bit,” he agreed with a small chuckle. He pointed to his left eye. “Blue.” He moved his finger to his right eye. “And I don’t know. Greenish blue, I guess? They definitely aren’t the same color though.”

Chloe sat up straighter in the armchair. “Can I see them?”

Paon startled. “What?”

“Your eyes. I need to see them.”

“No.”

“Why?”

He frowned, taking a step back. “Why do you even want to?”

She huffed and stood. “Come on, you ridiculous peacock. Just take off the mask or whatever you have to do to make your eyes the normal color.”

“I’m not doing that.”

“Just do it.”

“No.”

Chloe crossed her arms. “Fine. Be an ass. See if I care.”

Paon pursed his lips. “Take out your contacts.”

She narrowed her eyes. “No.”

“Well, then.” He crossed his arms as well. “Guess we’ll just stand here and stare at each other then.”

A charged silence fell over them as they glared at each other. Chloe’s phone, abandoned on the arm of the chair, began to buzz but she ignored it. Paon’s communicator beeped twice but he didn’t grab it.

“Even if we have the same color eyes, it doesn’t mean anything,” Chloe finally said, tone defiant. “So it doesn’t even matter.”

“I know that. It’s not like you instantly fall in love or something.”

“Right! In fact, really it can only be good. If, and this is a huge if because how could you ever be my soulmate, we do have the same eyes, then they should switch now, right? So no more contacts for me and you can do something with that mop on top of your head.”

Paon scowled but nodded. “True.”

“So I’m going to go in the bathroom and take out my contacts and you’re going to not be...” she gestured to him, “this anymore and then we’ll go from there.”

“Fine.”

He watched her disappear behind the closed bathroom door before taking a deep breath and dropping his transformation. His hair, held back as Paon, fell in a comforting sheet over half his face, the purple tips faded away until his next transformation. 

“You sure about this, sweets?” Duusu asked. “She seems like a lot to be saddled with. And dramatic, to boot.”

“You’re one to talk,” he grinned. “Worst case, nothing happens.”

The kwami frowned. “I don’t think that’s worst case, sweets.” She zipped into his jacket at the sound from across the room.

The bathroom door opened and Chloe stepped out but didn’t quite look at him. “Don’t let it go to your head, Birdbrain, but I’m nervous.”

Nathaniel felt vulnerable without the trappings of Paon around him and he hugged himself. “I know the feeling. On the count of three?”

Chloe inhaled sharply and nodded. “One.”

“Two.” Nathaniel self-consciously tucked his hair behind his ears.

“Three,” they said in unison, meeting each other’s eyes. 

Chloe blinked in surprise. “Your hair is so damn red.”

“Please don’t make a joke. I don’t have it in me tonight.”

“At least it’s a pretty red,” she sniffed. “That’s all I was going to say.”

“Oh.” His brows furrowed in confusion. “Thank you?”

“And if those are my eyes, why isn’t anything happening?” she demanded. 

“I don’t know! It’s not like I’m an expert on this or anything.”

“Give me your hand.”

“What?”

Chloe held out her hand and wiggled it. “Your hand. Maybe we have to touch.”

Nathaniel stepped forward, awkwardly offering her his hand. Chloe grabbed it firmly and they both gasped at the tingling sensation in their eyes. Chloe dropped his hand, stepping back and rubbing at her eyes. She blinked matching bright blue eyes at him. “Oh, it worked. Good. This blue always looked best with my complexion.”

He laughed, a giddy feeling bubbling in his chest. “It is really pretty on you.”

Chloe tilted her chin. “Don’t you dare go falling in love with me now. This eye thing means nothing, remember?”

“Absolutely,” he nodded, his hand dipping into his pocket to grab his phone. He answered it without taking his gaze off of her. “Yeah? I’m fine. Still with Chloe. Yeah. Thanks for letting me know.” He paused, a smile spreading across his lips. “No, you guys go ahead. I think I’ll have something to do.” He ended the call and slipped the phone back in his pocket.

“You have nothing to do, Red,” Chloe huffed. “So just get that thought out of your head right now.”

“Do you want to get coffee with me?”

“Excuse me?! What about all the ‘soulmates don’t matter’ crap you were spewing earlier?”

He shrugged, still smiling. “It’s just coffee.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes. “Fine, but I’m watching you.”

“I know,” he grinned, “with my eye.”

“My eye, Featherface. Now come on.” She offered her arm expectantly. “I’ll let you buy me one coffee, but that’s it.”

“And then we’ll see.”

She sighed. “Fine, and then we’ll see.”


	79. Marinette, Alya, and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curly Fry Crush, Part 3
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 22  
> Part 2: Chapter 32

Marinette opened her dorm room door, looking out expectantly. “Hi.”

“Hi!” Alya smiled. “You’re Marinette, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Excellent. I’m Alya. Can I come in?”

Marinette blinked in surprise. “Um, sure?” She stepped back as Alya moved past her, apparently comfortable with entering a stranger’s room with little more than a name.

Alya looked around. “Adrien said you have a really bitchy roommate. I was almost hoping she was here so I could see who it is.” She picked up a picture on the desk across the room. “Oh, this has to be her. You can see it in her eyes.”

Marinette tried to hide her smile. “You’re a friend of Adrien’s?”

“Obviously he’s told you so much about me,” she replied dryly. “I’m Nino’s girlfriend. You know, Adrien’s roommate?”

“Right! The guy he works with too?”

“That’s the one,” she grinned. “So Adrien said you’re coming out with us tonight.”

Marinette blushed. “Uh, yeah, he asked me to.”

“On a date, right? Don’t let him pull this friends only crap on you. He hasn’t shut up since you showed up last week.”

Marinette let out a nervous giggle and Alya grinned.

“Good,” she nodded. “I was hoping you were just as smitten as he is. Nino said you were but I don’t always trust his judgment. I was thinking we could hang out the rest of the day if you’re free?”

“I was going to study a little but I could always do that tomorrow.”

Alya smiled. “How do you feel about shopping?”

“It’s one of my top five favorite activities,” Marinette laughed.

“I think we’re going to get along just fine.”  
_________________________

Marinette spotted Adrien standing in front of the line going into the club. Alya nudged her arm with a grin.

“Hey!” he smiled. “You guys made it.”

“Sorry we’re a little late,” Marinette apologized, ducking her head. “We ran into a sale at the mall.”

“And this girl knows how to find a deal,” Alya finished. “Look at this awesome dress she got to wear just for you, Sunshine.” She grabbed Marinette’s hand and led her into a spin as the other woman laughed.

“You look really nice, Mari,” Adrien flushed. “Alya said you guys hung out today?”

“We sure did, Sunshine.” Alya swooped in, hooking Marinette’s arm with her own. “Is Nino already inside?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “You guys ready?”

“Lead the way,” Marinette smiled, sharing an excited look with Alya.  
_________________________

Alya had long since disappeared, winking at Marinette and making some excuse about being moral support for Nino. Adrien brought Marinette a drink that had a fruity scent and tasted sweet and she was finally feeling relaxed. Her day with Alya had been fun but obviously orchestrated, Alya making her feelings about Adrien and his need for someone lovely and kind like Marinette apparent. She knew it hadn’t been Alya’s intention, but as soon as she and Adrien were alone, Marinette felt anxious and unsure of how to act.

“Are you okay?” he finally asked, half the label on his beer bottle torn to shreds.

Marinette shook her head. “Sorry. I’m being weird.”

“Not weird,” he argued. “I just feel like maybe I did something wrong?” His eyes sharpened. “Was it Alya? She told you what a dork I am, didn’t she? I knew it was a mistake to tell her what dorm you live in but she would’ve found out on her own. She’s smart like that.”

Marinette giggled, wrapping her hands around her glass. “She only had the nicest things to say about you, I promise.”

He looked relieved. “Oh, good.”

“I like her. She was a lot of fun. It was nice to get to hang out with another girl. It’s been a while.”

Adrien beamed at her. “I was hoping you would enjoy it. Just so you know, it was all her idea. She wanted to get to know you.”

“I hope I passed the test.”

“I don’t see how you couldn’t.” He looked out over the dance floor. “Uh, how do you feel about dancing?”

“I love it but I’m not good at it,” Marinette winced.

“What if I lead?” Adrien stood and offered his hand, expression hopeful.

Marinette let him guide her to the dance floor, weaving in and out of couples and groups until they were close enough to the DJ stand to see Nino and Alya. Nino gave Adrien a wink and a nod and the bumping mix that had been playing transitioned into something smoother. Adrien blushed but pulled Marinette close, setting a gentle hand on her hip and wrapping the other around her. 

Couples swayed around them and Marinette thought it felt more awkward to resist touching Adrien so she rested her cheek against his chest, his heartbeat loud even with the music. She felt his arms tighten around her and inhaled deeply, smelling expensive cologne mingled with the slight odor of sweat. Something about that was endearing. She wondered if Adrien had been as nervous about their date as she was.  
_________________________

They had danced until their feet hurt, breaking to hang out with Nino and Alya while Nino had a playlist going. Hours later, Adrien was walking Marinette back to her dorm, her hand held tightly in his.

“I’m really glad you came out with us tonight,” he said with a small smile. “With me.”

“Me too. This whole day was just what I needed.” They stopped in front of her building and she looked back at it with a sigh. “I would invite you up for a movie or something but,” she gestured obscurely, “really mean roommate.”

“Ah, yeah,” he nodded. “I mean, it’s pretty late too.”

“Yeah,” Marinette blushed. “I guess it is.”

“Can I see you tomorrow?”

Her blush deepened. “I need to study tomorrow.”

“We can study together,” he grinned. “You could come over to our room. Nino goes to visit his family on Sundays. His grandmother made it a rule.”

“That would be really great.”

“Good,” he beamed. “Maybe we can even go get some curly fries.”

Marinette laughed. “You know, I do eat other things.”

Adrien winked and leaned in to kiss her cheek. “Have a good night, Mari. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”


	80. Mylene and Ivan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarepair March, Day 1: Confession

“I have a confession,” Mylene said with a small frown.

Ivan looked up from his burrito. “A scary confession or a funny confession?”

She pursed her lips. “Neither really, but definitely not scary.”

He breathed a sigh of relief and picked up his burrito. “What’s your confession?”

“I don’t like wearing dresses.”

Ivan blinked. “Okay.”

“I know you want me to meet your parents this weekend,” Mylene continued, pushing a balled up straw sleeve around the table, “and I know I should probably try to be presentable, and if it really means that much to you, I’ll find a dress, but...” She trailed off when Ivan’s large hand covered hers. 

“My parents are going to love you even if you show up in a potato sack,” he smiled. “Just like I would.”

“Or they would ask why you’re dating a weirdo who wears potato sacks,” she laughed, cheeks darkening. “And what if they don’t like my hair? I know a lot of people think it looks bad.”

Ivan reached up to tug on one of the beaded dreadlocks. “I love your hair.”

“I love my hair too.”

He gave her a lopsided smile before picking up his burrito again and taking another bite. Mylene frowned.

“But I know I’m not...” She worried her lip, searching for the right words. “Okay, it’s like I know who I am, right? I’m happy with who I am, but I also know how some people perceive me on appearance alone. Does that make sense? And I guess I just really want your parents to like me so I feel like I need to...I don’t know, be a little different than I normally am. Maybe dress more like Marinette or Chloe or something.”

Ivan wiped at his mouth with a napkin. “First of all, I don’t ever want you to be anyone but you, but especially not Chloe.”

Mylene giggled and took a sip of her water.

“And I really don’t want you to worry, My. I mean, I get what you are saying. I really do.” He gestured to himself. “I know what it’s like for people to see how you look and make assumptions, but you don’t have to worry about that with my family.”

“You think your parents are going to like me even if I show up just like this?” she asked, tugging at her wooly cardigan.

“Buttons, beads, braids, and all.” He reached across the table and squeezed her hand again as a pink blush spread across his cheeks, making his freckles stand out. “They’re going to love you just like I do.” 

“I love you too.” She inhaled deeply. “Wow, now that I got that off my chest, I’m starving.” She reached over, smiling sweetly, and took the rest of her boyfriend’s burrito.


	81. Adrien and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MLM March, Day 1: First Meeting

“First time doing an underwear shoot, love?” the photographer asked, checking the settings on his camera.

Adrien shifted his weight uneasily. “That obvious, huh?”

“You’ve just got that look about you, all shiny and new.” The older man nodded to his left. “Nino has plenty of music to play during the shoot so why don’t you go over there and find something that will make you feel comfortable.”

Adrien nodded, tightening the belt on his robe before making his way to the small table to the side. Doing this photo shoot had seemed like a much better idea when his father was glaring at him, the vein in his forehead pulsing. The moment Adrien was old enough, he booked it, flying on the high of defying what the Agreste name stood for once in his life. Standing awkwardly in a borrowed robe in a room full of strangers wasn’t exactly holding up the thrill though.

“I’ve got pretty much everything.”

Adrien blinked, realizing the man behind the table was talking to him. Nino, the photographer had called him. He hadn’t looked up from his computer so Adrien waited patiently for him to finish whatever it was he was working on.

Nino frowned, glancing up. “Do you have a preference?”

“Oh, uh, not really?” Adrien winced. “I don’t listen to a whole lot of music.” He couldn’t read the expression on Nino’s face but he got the distinct impression that it wasn’t good.

“That’s a sad life, dude.” Nino looked back down at his computer, dancing his fingers along the keys. An aggressive and thumping tune poured out of the speakers on the table and Adrien grimaced. Nino gave him an assessing look. “Not for you?”

“Not really, sorry.”

“Don’t be. That was a test,” he grinned. “Okay, try this one on for size.”

Nino played three more samples of music styles before leaning back in his chair. “It’s official. You aren’t like the other models that are usually in here.”

Adrien’s default smile faltered. “Is that a bad thing?”

“Not at all. Do you like stories?”

“Stories?”

“Yeah, you know what stories are, right?”

Adrien flushed. “Yes.”

“That sounded mean, I’m sorry.” Nino shook his head. “Confession: I hate this job. You’re literally the first decent person to not walk straight over here and demand some top forty crap in weeks, and the last guy that didn’t just wanted hard rock instead.”

“I feel like I should apologize for them,” Adrien chuckled. “Believe me, I know a lot of models can be...”

“Demanding assholes?” Nino offered.

Adrien winced but nodded.

“You’re not though.”

“Thanks, Nino.” Adrien shot him a lopsided smile and Nino’s eyes widened a bit.

Dropping his gaze and clearing his throat, Nino keyed a few strokes on his computer and a relaxing melody flowed from the speakers. “Close your eyes.” 

Adrien startled. “What?”

Nino grinned. “Trust me. Just for a minute. Close your eyes and listen.”

The song was beautiful. Mellow and relaxing, the singer’s voice telling a story of lost love. Adrien forgot he was in a loft about to be photographed in a tiny pair of black briefs. He forgot he had come here to anger his father. He forgot he felt uncomfortable only moments before. He closed his eyes and listened and saw Nino’s face in his mind. Adrien inhaled sharply, coming back to awareness and blinked down at Nino.

“Good?” Nino asked hopefully.

“I love it,” Adrien answered, cheeks going pink.

Nino’s cheeks darkened as well and he ducked his head, pulling the bill of his hat down. “Then I’ll play it for you.”

The photographer called Adrien’s name and he was suddenly being whisked away from Nino, his robe taken as he was put behind lights that were too bright. It was a shock to his system, being ripped away from the sanctuary he had found in Nino’s corner. He glanced around, squinting against the lights. He should leave. This was a bad idea. Maybe he couldn’t do this after all.

The relaxing melody from before flooded the speakers around him and Adrien could feel his tension easing away. He couldn’t see Nino but he knew he was there somewhere on the other side of the lights. Adrien fell back into the place his mind went when he was modeling, letting his body take over. He was pleased to find though that with Nino’s music, he wasn’t alone this time.


	82. Alya and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Femslash February Redux, Day 1: First Meeting

Marinette watched the woman a couple of seats ahead of her try to hold her torn skirt together as the bus rocked back and forth on their trek through the city. A teenage boy made the mistake of commenting on the state of her wardrobe earlier in the ride and the woman had torn into him. She now half-sat, half-stood in an uncomfortable position so she wasn’t flashing anything and glared at anyone who looked her way. 

“I have some needle and thread in my purse,” Marinette offered from one row back and across. “I could fix that enough so you don’t have to hold it the whole time at least.”

The woman pursed her lips as if she may decline the offer and then nodded. Marinette gathered her purse and messenger bag and moved up to her seat. “I’m Marinette,” she said, digging through the mess in her bag to find the needle and pack of thread.

“Alya.” She twisted the skirt around so the tear was facing the seat and awkwardly eased down onto the bus bench. “And thank you. I’ve been trying not to die of embarrassment.”

Marinette laughed softly, producing her tools. “You hid it well. I think everyone on this bus is scared of you now.”

Alya grinned. “It did feel really good to tear into that punk. He had it coming.”

“No doubt.” 

“What’s going to be best for you?”

“Would you be willing to put my coat over your lap and give me your skirt for a few minutes?” Marinette asked, cheeks going pink.

“And here I thought public transportation in Paris was going to be a drag,” Alya teased. She took the coat and arranged it over her lap, shimmying out of the skirt and handing it over. “Are you the bus angel or something? Saint of torn clothes?”

Marinette laughed, beginning to work on the tear. “Not even a little bit. I don’t even normally take the bus. My usual ride bailed on me today.”

“Lucky for me.” Alya watched her fall into a rhythm. “You’re really fast. My grandmother always tried to get me to sew but it just wasn’t for me.”

“I enjoy it.” Marinette’s fingers worked swiftly. “How did you do this anyway?”

“It was the dumbest thing. I quit my job today.” She kicked a cardboard box at her feet. “And I made this really great speech, you know? Like I’m proud of how well it went. My boss was an ass and had just really taken advantage of me and I was done. So I do my big speech, I have my box of stuff, and my freaking skirt catches on the front door. It was like a horror movie or something. The sound of fabric tearing will haunt my dreams.” She shook her head. “It was such a good exit before that. Now I’m just going to be remembered as the woman who tore her skirt after quitting.”

“I’m sure there will be some who keep the memory of your great speech alive,” Marinette grinned.

“I sure hope so.”

“This isn’t the best job, but you should at least be able to get home without having to hold it anymore.” Marinette handed her the skirt and held the jacket up so Alya could pull the skirt back on.

“You’re a lifesaver, seriously. Can I pay you?”

“Consider it a gift for standing up for yourself,” she smiled, putting her things back in her purse.

“Would you let me take you to dinner to say thank you at least?”

Marinette nodded, keeping her head down to try to hide her blush. “Sure, that sounds great.”

“Also, I’m going to need the name and address of your ride who bailed on you.”

Marinette blinked in surprise. “Why?”

Alya winked. “I want to send them a thank you note.”


	83. Rena Rouge and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Can I ask you a stupid question" with rena rouge/Nino please. I'm starving for some good content for this pairing

“Can I ask you a stupid question?” 

Rena Rouge glanced at Nino. “Sure, if you want a stupid answer.”

He grinned. “I thought the reply was ‘there are no stupid questions’.”

“That’s just a stupid reply,” she winked. “What’s up?”

“What’s it feel like?” He rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand as they held hands. “Being in the suit.”

“Are you trying to ask if I have clothes on under here?” she teased.

Nino flushed. “What?! No! That’s not--”

Rena Rouge cut him off with a kiss. “Sorry,” she laughed. “It’s too much fun to get you all flustered.”

“Mean.”

“I don’t know if I can explain it,” she shrugged. “It’s actually really comfortable, which I wouldn’t have thought. I was sure it was going to be Wedgie City but that hasn’t seemed to be an issue yet.”

Nino chuckled. “Good to know.”

“I can do things in it that I can’t do normally which is cool.”

“Like carry your boyfriend halfway across the city to sit somewhere really high and look at the stars?” Nino grinned.

“Just like that. Although don’t think that makes me any less strong out of the suit,” she warned.

He brought the joined hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “I would never.”

Rena Rouge flushed and looked away. “The tail is weird, but I think I’m finally getting used to it. It almost has a mind of its own.” As if on cue, her tail wrapped around Nino’s waist. “Thanks for making my point,” she sighed.

“I worry about you.”

“I know, but you worried about me before.” 

Nino half turned towards her, the tail tightening around him. “Yeah, but this is different. Before you were trying to get the story; now you are the story.”

“I’m being careful,” she said softly.

“When have you ever been careful?”

She rolled her eyes but rested her head on his shoulder. “I worry about you too, you know.”

“Why?”

“Because I pretty much immediately broke superhero protocol number one by telling you about this.”

Nino shrugged. “I don’t know. In all the comics, it doesn’t seem to matter if boyfriends and girlfriends and family know anyway. Somehow the villain still targets them. At least if they knew, they might be more prepared.”

“And it’s nice to be able to talk to you about this. The thought of keeping this a secret...”

He squeezed her hand. “I’m really glad you told me. I’m worried but also super proud. And I’m not going to pretend like it isn’t really hot to be dating a superhero.”

“Not just any superhero either,” she shot back, poking his side.

He laughed. “I know. I got the foxy one.” 

Rena Rouge groaned. “You and Chat would so get along.”


	84. Kim and Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarepair March, Day 2: Cuddling

“How do you do it?”

Kim laughed. “What do you mean ‘how do you do it’? It’s cuddling.”

Max frowned. “Yes, I know the term, but the execution of the act is what I am questioning.”

“You’ve never cuddled before?”

“Not that I can recall.”

A wide smile spread across Kim’s mouth. “Oh man, this is going to be so much fun.” He looked back at the couch. “This may be a bit advanced for you. It takes balance. Let’s go to the bed.”

“It’s not even dark. Why would we go to bed?”

Kim grabbed his hand. “Come on.”  
____________________________

“What do you think?” Kim held Max to him as they reclined against the headboard of Kim’s bed. The television was on, something overtly masculine with gratuitous explosions and a lead who couldn’t act.

“I think the plot is riddled with holes.”

“About the cuddling,” Kim chuckled. “I didn’t think you would be into the movie. We aren’t supposed to actually be watching it.”

Max tilted his head back to frown at him. “Then why did you put it on?”

“Because that’s what you do.”

“It seems unnecessary.”

“I mean, I guess,” Kim frowned. 

“What were we going to be doing instead of watching the movie?”

Kim blushed. “I don’t know, man.”

“Kissing?” Max’s lips quirked at the corners and Kim’s eyes widened.

“You’re messing with me!”

“A little,” Max grinned. “It was tempting to see how far you would go.”

“Aw, come on, Max, I was really trying!”

Max laughed. “I know. I’m sorry.” He snuggled in closer to Kim. “This is actually my first time cuddling though. That part was true.”

Kim grunted but tightened his hold on Max. “And?”

“And I can see why the practice is popular.” He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Kim smelled like aftershave and laundry detergent and it had become Max’s favorite scent. “I believe I’m a fan of cuddling,” he decided.

Kim pressed his nose into the wiry curls on top of Max’s head and breathed in. “Me too.”


	85. Rose and Juleka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Femslash February Redux, Day 2: First Meeting

“Hi! Do you have a minute for me to talk to you about...” Rose trailed off as another student brushed past her, her smile faltering. She looked down at her clipboard, her own name written in bright pink at the top of the petition followed by Harry Butts and I.C. Weiner. She sighed and pasted on a bright smile again as a group of students headed her way.

“Hi! If you have a moment, I would love to talk to you about baby seals and the awful condi--”

“Sorry, late for class.”

“I’ll get you on the way out.”

“I heard seals are really mean.”

Rose’s shoulders slumped and she backed up until she could sit down on the bench, dropping her clipboard to the bench seat dejectedly. 

“You said something about baby seals?”

Rose blinked up to see a young woman standing in front of her, one arm holding the other. “You want to hear about them?”

“Sure,” she shrugged.

“Okay!” Rose’s smile brightened and she stood again, offering her hand. “I’m Rose, by the way.”

“Juleka.”

“How pretty!” she beamed. “Well, I have this petition because there are all these baby seals and these awful people who are hurting them...”  
________________________________

“I’m sorry you didn’t get more names on your petition,” Juleka said, kicking at a loose pebble. “People pretty much suck.”

“Oh, that’s not true! I’m sure if everyone had heard about the baby seals, they would’ve signed,” Rose argued. “But I guess I’ll try again tomorrow.”

“How many signatures are you trying to get?”

“Five hundred.”

Juleka frowned. “How many do you have?”

“Seven.”

“Oh.”

“And I’m pretty sure at least two of them are fake but I don’t think that matters as long as the others are real,” Rose smiled.

“You’re one of those super positive people, huh?”

“I think that there is always a silver lining.”

“Sometimes silver is poisonous.”

Rose’s brows furrowed. “Okay, but take today for example. I was feeling down when people didn’t want to listen to me and then you came along and my day has been so much better!”

“Yeah, but you didn’t get the signatures.”

Rose shrugged. “It happens like that sometimes.”

Juleka pursed her lips and watched an ant crawl across the toe of her boot. “So you’re coming back out here tomorrow?”

“Yep.”

“Can I join you?”

Rose beamed at her. “Of course!”

“Cool.”

“Can I ask why?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I’m hoping some of that positivity will rub off on me or something.”

Rose squared her shoulders. “I’ll do my best.”

Juleka genuinely smiled and Rose felt her heart stutter. “I’m sure you will.”


	86. Kim and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MLM March, Day 2: First Meeting

Kim knocked on the studio door. “Hey, uh, I’m supposed to be meeting a guy named Nathaniel about designing some sneakers?”

Nathaniel spun around on his stool. “That’s me. Are you Kim?”

“Yeah,” he smiled, stepping further in and looking around. “This place is awesome. Did you paint all of this?”

“Yep, this is all mine,” Nathaniel ducked his head. “Did you bring the shoes?”

Kim nodded, sliding his backpack off and setting it on the table. Nathaniel winced, sliding away the plate of paints he had narrowly missed. “I saw the ones you did for this guy Jean in one of my classes and they were so awesome.”

“Oh yeah, those were a lot of fun to work on.”

Kim pulled out a pair of white high top sneakers. “Okay, so, like, I was thinking something with fire?”

Nathaniel pursed his lips. “Fire.”

“Yeah, because I’m so fast, you know?” Kim grinned.

“That your shoes catch fire?”

“Yeah, man!”

Nathaniel grinned. “I can do fire.”

“Unless you don’t think that would look cool,” Kim frowned. “Would that be lame?”

“I think I can do something that would look cool with fire.” Nathaniel picked up the shoes and turned them around. “Do you have color preferences?”

“Oh, uh, I don’t think so?” He tilted his head. “The color of your hair is pretty cool. Maybe something like that.”

Nathaniel blinked, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “You want me to use the color of my hair?”

“It’s a really good color. Your eyes are too. You’ve got like a fire and ice thing going on with the red and blue.” Kim shot him an easy smile. “I’m going to wear these like all the time no matter what so whatever you think looks best.”

Nathaniel cleared his throat, ducking his head to hide his blush. “They require upkeep, you know? Like yeah, they’re shoes but the paint can be kinda fragile compared to a regular pair of shoes.”

“So I should hang them on the wall or something?”

“No, not like that. You just have to keep them from getting wet and wipe them off with a warm cloth, that sorta thing. I’ll put a sealant on them to keep the design vibrant and safe and that usually lasts a pretty long time.”

Kim gave a relieved laugh. “Cool. Are you going to write that stuff down for me?”

“Yeah, I’ve got a sheet that I’ll give you when I’m done.”

“Awesome.”

“Anything else?”

Kim glanced around the studio. “Have you eaten lunch yet?”

Nathaniel frowned. “Lunch?”

“Yeah, like would you want to go get lunch with me right now?”

“Oh, uh...” Nathaniel ran a paint-speckled hand through his hair. “I’m kind of a mess right now.”

“I think you look great,” Kim shrugged. “I don’t mind waiting if you want to shower or something though. Or we could just get some take out and bring it back here.”

“Are you...are you asking me on a date?” Nathaniel flushed.

Kim nodded and then frowned. “Wait, was that not clear?”


	87. Alya/Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from whatarubberchicken: "This feels extremely petty" with Rena and Carapace

"This feels extremely petty,” Carapace sighed, watching the illusion of devil horns sprout up on the large mural of Ladybug as her blue eyes turned glowing red.

“I know it’s petty but it’s making me feel better,” Rena Rouge grumbled as a cartoonish mustache appeared over Ladybug’s lip. “You don’t have to stay here, you know.”

He reached forward, squeezing her arm. “Of course I’m going to stay here.”

She sighed and let the illusions fall away. “I’m just...I’m mad at her.”

“I know.”

“This went beyond protecting her identity. She’s been lying to me.”

“I don’t think she sees it like that, but I understand what you’re saying.”

Rena Rouge dropped to the edge of the roof, knocking her heels against the side of the building. “I know why she didn’t tell me before. She was trying to keep me safe and I really do get that. I don’t agree with it, but I can understand her side of the reasoning.”

Carapace settled down beside her. “But then when you told her your identity and she still kept her secret...”

“That’s why I’m angry,” she nodded. “And then when I finally find out who she is from Adrien of all people, she tried to act all high and mighty about it, but also apologetic but not even in a good way,” Alya fumed. “It was more judgy apologetic, like she was sorry she wasn’t as reckless as I was to share my secret with a civilian, best friend or not.”

Carapace winced. “I really don’t think she meant it like that.”

“I know she didn’t mean it like that,” she huffed, “but that’s how it felt. And to know this whole time that she’s been lying to me just really hurts.”

“It’s a hard thing, you know? I’d like to say that I would’ve told you immediately if I had been the only one to get a Miraculous but I can’t know that for sure.”

“I told you immediately. Well, a week later but that’s still pretty close.”

Carapace shrugged. “I know but we’re all different people. That’s my point.”

“Were you upset when you found out about Chat?”

He frowned. “Upset isn’t the right word. I definitely understand it? I feel like he’s more of a special case because he’s never open about everything anyway. It’s all hidden behind a default smile most of the time.”

“Maybe that’s what’s bothering me.” Rena Rouge brought up an illusion of ladybugs fluttering around them. “I thought we did tell each other everything and now I don’t even know where we stand. We haven’t gone this long without talking since the day we met.”

“I don’t think I’m the one you really need to be having this conversation with then,” he said gently, reaching over to squeeze his girlfriend’s hand.

Rena Rouge sighed. “I know. It’s been three days. I guess it’s time to mend fences and all that crap.”

“That’s my girl.” He kissed her cheek and then they stood. “Call me if you need me, okay?”  
_________________________

Marinette looked up from her book. “Oh!” She blinked startled eyes at Rena Rouge as the other woman crossed her arms over her chest.

“Yeah, I’m sure I’m not who you were expecting on your balcony tonight.”

Marinette sat up, placing her book in front of her on the lounger. “Not exactly, no.”

Rena Rouge nodded, jaw clenched. “I’m really mad at you.”

“I know,” Marinette said softly.

“I’ve felt like crap the past few days and that’s your fault.”

Marinette frowned. “I don’t know if that’s fair.”

“It is.”

“I was doing what I thought was best. I wanted to protect you.”

“Okay, fine, what about after I told you who I am though?” Her transformation fell and Alya stepped forward as Trixx flitted off to join Tikki by the flowers. “You should’ve immediately told me you’re Ladybug, but you didn’t. You acted all shocked and surprised as Marinette and then lectured me as Ladybug! Do you know how messed up that is?!”

Marinette winced. “Yes, and I’m sorry about that part. I freaked out and didn’t handle it very well.”

“No, you didn’t.”

Marinette stood up indignantly. “Well, you didn’t do great either! One of the first things I told you was not to tell anyone your secret!”

“And I made it six days without telling anyone!” Alya yelled back. “But it was killing me.” She shook her head. “I don’t know how you kept the secret for over a year. I needed someone to know. It felt so much better when Nino knew, and well, you for like a split second.”

The angry fire dwindled in Marinette’s eyes. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly, slumping back down to the edge of the lounger. “I think I pushed my hang-ups onto you.”

Alya frowned, shifting her weight. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve almost told you a million times but I could never bring myself to do it. I was afraid it would make you look at me differently.” Marinette hugged herself. “I convinced myself I was doing it for your protection, but I’m not so sure that’s completely true.”

Alya crossed the balcony and sat down beside her. “What did you think would happen?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. You loved Ladybug so much. It was a little intimidating. Maybe I was afraid I would stop being Marinette to you and would only be Ladybug and I just...I can’t be Ladybug all the time, you know?”

Alya hooked her arm through Marinette’s. “And here I was wanting to be cooler when you saw me as Rena Rouge,” she chuckled. “Guess we have different outlooks on that.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing though.”

“Yeah, a little different perspective helps. Nino’s the one who got me to come over here in the first place.”

“Remind me to thank him,” Marinette smiled tentatively and Alya pulled her into a hug.

“Don’t. We can’t let him think I take all his advice. It would be a dangerous precedent.”

Marinette laughed. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Alya squeezed her tighter. “I’ve missed you too. I feel like I have a million things to tell you.”

“Three days is way too long not to talk.”

“Please tell me you saw the article about the Ladyblog just being a ‘cute, fan blog’.”

Marinette glared. “I posted the longest rant about that.”

“Me too!” Alya laughed. “How dare!”

“Want to go downstairs and get some cookies?”

“There is never going to be a time when I say no to that. Lead the way, bestie.”


	88. Adrien and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarepair March, Day 3: Kwami Swap

“I don’t love this,” Jaguar frowned, pulling on the leather tail. “My back feels cold.”

“Mine doesn’t,” Shell sighed. “This shield is a lot heavier than I realized.”

“You get used to it. Does this suit have to be so tight?! How do you even move?”

“Better than this one. Who needs something this heavy? It feels like armor padding more armor.” Shell straightened and looked his partner up and down. “I have to say though, seeing you in my colors is more than a little nice.”

Jaguar looked up from pulling on the tight material of his suit. “Is that so?”

“Mmhmm, very much so.” Jaguar’s tail lashed out, wrapping around Shell’s waist and the other man laughed. “Oh yeah, fair warning: it does that sometimes.”

“Claws in.”

“Shell off.”

“I gotta tell you, Kid, this experiment opened my eyes,” Plagg said, as soon as he zipped out of the ring on Nino’s finger. “I think I might like your boyfriend’s temperament a bit better. How about we make this trade permanent?”

Wayzz frowned, settling on Nino’s shoulder. “I don’t think that would be wise. Nino is far more in line with the turtle. You may keep Adrien.”

Adrien frowned. “Just so we’re clear here, no one wants me, is that it?”

Nino laughed, pulling him into a hug. “I do.”

“No, no,” Adrien sighed dramatically. “You should go ahead and take the ring and the bracelet. Obviously I’m not worthy of either.”

“Full truth, dude, I don’t know how you stand wearing that catsuit. I felt so exposed.”

Adrien grinned and waggled his eyebrows. “Oh, you definitely were.”

Nino shook his head. “Shameful.”

“I didn’t like how bulky the Turtle get-up was. I felt so slow.”

“Yeah, hence the turtle, Kid,” Plagg scoffed.

“The experiment served the purpose it was meant for in finding out if you were each capable of holding a different Miraculous,” Wayzz pointed out. “However uncomfortable the change may have been.”

“So we’re done for now?” Adrien asked hopefully. Wayzz nodded and Adrien held out his hand. “Ring, please.”

Nino chuckled, taking the silver ring off his finger and grabbing Adrien’s hand to slide it back into its rightful place. “You know,” he began, still holding the ring even though he had placed it, “you could wear more than one ring on this hand.”

Adrien frowned. “Why would I do that?”

“Well, I could get a ring and you could get a ring and then we’d match.” Nino caught Adrien’s confused expression. “And in a perfect world you would understand that I’m trying to bring up the fact that I want to get married.”

Adrien blinked. “Married?”

“Yes.”

He touched his chest. “To me?”

Nino grinned. “What do you think?”

Adrien loosened the Turtle bracelet and handed it to him. “I think we need to go.”

“Go where?”

“Ring shopping,” he said simply, moving past his boyfriend. “Come on.”

Nino laughed, falling into step. “Just like that, huh?”

“If you think I’m going to give you time to change your mind, you’re crazy. Let’s go ahead and start the marriage application today too.”

Nino pulled on his shoulder. “Hey, slow down,” he smiled. “I didn’t really think...you want to do this, really?”

Adrien beamed at him, leaning forward for a kiss. “I would marry you yesterday if it was possible.”

“We’ve got to do this whole kwami swap thing more often. It brings good results.”


	89. Nino and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MLM March, Day 3: First Meeting

“I want to be Spider-Man! No, the Hulk! Wait, no, Iron Man!” Chris pulled on Nino’s hand. “Come on, Nino! We need to get in line before we miss it!”

Nino let his brother pull him to the back of the face painting line in exasperated fondness. “You’re going to miss the rides if we wait in this line. Is that what you want to do?”

Chris frowned, going up on the tips of his toes to see the face painting booth. “There is a guy and a girl up there. Maybe that means it’ll be fast since there are two people.”

“I think we’ll still be here a while.”

Chris pulled on his arm. “Please, Nino, please! This is all I’ll ask for the rest of the day, I promise!”

“I don’t believe that for a minute but okay, Super Chris.” Nino messed up his hair and Chris laughed.

Nino kept his younger brother entertained while they waited until they finally reached the front of the line. Both painters were suddenly open at the same time and Chris looked between them. Nino was about to steer him to the left when he caught the eyes of the man sitting in the right booth. “This way,” Nino decided, turning Chris to the right.

“Hi, I’m Nathaniel. What can I do for you today?” Nathaniel’s eyes darted to Nino quickly before going to Chris again.

“I wanna be a superhero!”

“Awesome! I can definitely do that,” he smiled. “Do you have anyone you want to be or do you want to be your own superhero?”

Chris’s eyes lit up. “I want to be the superhero.” He turned to tug on Nino’s sleeve. “Tell him I am one. Tell him I’m Super Chris.”

Nino looked at Nathaniel, trying not to smile. “It’s true. He’s already Super Chris,” he shrugged.

Nathaniel grinned. “Very cool. Let’s get you all painted up, Super Chris.”

Nathaniel asked questions as he painted and Chris answered enthusiastically. The painter’s eyes kept drifting up to meet Nino’s, a pretty blush spreading across his cheeks every time he was caught. Nino kept his hand in his pocket, fingers tapping anxiously against the small stack of business cards he carried with him as he bided his time.

Chris beamed into Nathaniel’s mirror, babbling happily about how awesome he looked while Nino paid, sliding his business card in with the money. Nathaniel separated it. “For all my DJ needs?” he asked with a smile.

“Or whatever,” Nino grinned, watching him tuck the card into his shirt pocket.


	90. Chloe and Sabrina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Femslash February Redux, Day 3: First Meeting

Chloe hated to admit even to herself that she was relieved first years weren’t allowed to live in the sorority house. She needed these brief periods away to regain her balance. There had never been a doubt that she would be accepted, she was a legacy, of course, but lately she had been wondering why she wanted to join in the first place.

If she was honest, one motivation may have been friends. She had never been gifted in attracting people. All of her life she had watched people flock to her friend Adrien’s easy charm and silently mourned her lack of social skills. Not that anyone needed to know that. As far as the outside world was concerned, Chloe Bourgeois was too good for everyone.

She trudged up the stairs of her dormitory. It was the newest building on campus, the best accomodations available. As she rounded the corner to her hallway, she frowned at the stacks of boxes and suitcases outside her door. Apparently her luck had run out. She sighed inwardly, huffed outwardly, and squared her shoulders, stepping into the room.

“Oh! You must be Chloe! I’m Sabrina, you’re new roommate,” Sabrina beamed, offering her hand. 

Chloe looked at the extended hand and then back up at Sabrina, default expression in place. “Your stuff is in my way.”

Sabrina dropped her hand, cheeks darkening. “Yeah, sorry about that. I just got up here maybe half an hour ago. Don’t worry. I’ll get it all cleaned up really fast.”

Chloe nodded and moved past her to her dresser, beginning to take off her jewelry.

“I’m really glad you had an opening. I lived with my Dad last semester and it was hard to get to know anyone being a commuter. I’m looking forward to meeting everyone on the hall.”

“I probably won’t be here much longer,” Chloe drawled, dropping her earrings in their dish. “I’m in a sorority so I’ll move into the house soon.”

Sabrina’s face fell. “Oh, sorry to hear that. Well, sorry for me,” she laughed. “That’s really exciting for you!”

“Yeah.” Chloe went through her nightly routine, ignoring Sabrina as the other girl unpacked her things. She was about to snap about the lights still being on when she was ready to go to sleep when something sparkled and caught her eye. “What’s that?” She pointed a long, manicured finger at the duffel bag beside Sabrina’s bed.

Sabrina flushed. “Oh, uh...” She went to the bag and lifted out a teal teddy bear with gemmed eyes and stripes on its belly. “This is my bear, Bubbles. I know it’s lame but I can’t sleep without him.” 

Chloe reached behind her and whipped out Mr. Cuddly. “I’ve never seen that color before. Was it a custom?”

“Yeah! Yours must’ve been too!” Sabrina brought her bear over and Chloe reluctantly offered hers. “Are these real diamonds?!”

Chloe smiled proudly. “Of course.”

“Wow, that’s amazing. Mine aren’t obviously.”

“They still look good though.”

“I try to take good care of him.”

“It shows.” 

They sat on the edge of Chloe’s bed, each hugging their bears. “Sorry if I was bitchy,” Chloe finally said.

“It’s okay. I know I’ve kinda moved into your space without any warning.”

“You were trying to be nice and I was being my hateful self.”

Sabrina frowned. “I know we just met and all but it seems like you’re being a little hard on yourself.” She looked down at her bear, tracing the lines on its tummy with her finger. “You seem like maybe you could use a friend. Maybe you have one in your sorority already but if you want another, I’d be happy to be that person.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“I don’t know anyone,” she shrugged. “That’s the whole point of me coming here, to make friends.”

“I might not be a good friend,” Chloe warned.

“I might not be either. Usually the only people who have ever wanted me around only liked me when I did stuff for them. I really want to try not to fall into that again.”

Chloe frowned, recalling the people she had used in a similar fashion. 

“So maybe we can help each other,” Sabrina continued hopefully. “You’ll be my friend and I’ll be your friend.” 

Chloe chewed on her bottom lip, looking into Mr. Cuddly’s sparkling eyes before turning to Sabrina with a nod. “Okay.”


	91. Kim and Alix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarepair March, Day 4: Betrayal

Kim grunted as Alix slammed her fist into the punching bag he held steady.”It’s just...so...stupid!” she fumed, punching again. “I hate her!”

“You don’t hate her.”

“I do!” Alix kicked out at the bag and Kim had to take a few steps back from the impact.

“You don’t hate your mom, Al.”

Alix paused, chest heaving from exertion. “Do you know what she said to me? She said I was betraying the Kubdel name by not attending that hoity toity girls’ school. It’s not even her name, right?! Like she married Dad to get the,” she rolled her eyes, “Kubdel name.”

“What’s your dad say?”

“He doesn’t care where I go as long as I’m happy.” Alix sagged like a puppet whose strings had been cut and Kim circled the punching bag and put an arm around her shoulder, leading her to the bench to rest. 

“It just sucks, you know?” She took the water he offered her. “I’m happy where I am but I know she’s just going to keep pushing for this until I lose my mind and give in.”

“I would really miss you if you weren’t in school anymore,” Kim said, holding out a towel.

Alix took it and wiped at her neck and under her arms. “Yeah, I guess I would miss you too.”

He laughed. “Stop being so mushy! I can hardly take it.”

“Shut up.”

“On the bright side,” Kim continued, “if you do leave our class, I’ll obviously be the uncontested champion of everything so that’s a plus.”

“Oh, please.”

“In fact, people will probably begin to ask ‘Wasn’t there a small human here that wore rollerblades and thought she was fast?’ and others will say ‘No, no, there isn’t any record of that’.”

“You’re such a butthead.”

“And I, as their humble king, will try to keep your memory alive, but I can make no such promises.”

“Oh, so you’re the king now?”

“Obviously,” he grinned.

Alix tilted her chin up. “Just for that, I’m going to fight extra hard to stay in our class then.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” he scoffed dramatically.

“Watch me.”

Kim chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “Always.”


	92. Alix and Juleka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Femslash February Redux, Day 4: First Meeting

“You look like someone who would agree with me that this is the absolute worst.”

Juleka blinked at the small woman who had suddenly appeared at her side. “Um, what?”

Alix threw her arm wide, gesturing to the entirety of the children’s birthday play area. “So there’s this whole playpace full of inflatables and obstacle courses and rides and because I’m technically,” she paused to scoff and make air quotes, “an adult, I’m supposed to just stand here and watch all these punks play.”

Juleka smiled. “It is pretty boring.”

“Right? It’s my nephew’s birthday and my sister-in-law thought this was the best place for a one-year old’s party. Like, the kid can hardly walk. He’s not going to be jumping in a bouncy house.” She shook her head. “I used to think she was one of the smart ones too. It’s a shame.”

“That doesn’t seem very smart.”

“You’re telling me.”

“I’m here at my nephew’s birthday party too.”

“Not a bald kid with a big nose, right?”

Juleka shook her head. “No, he’s four and has glasses.”

“Nice.”

“Yeah.”

They watched a little girl trip in front of them, roll, and then jump back up and keep running. 

“I’m Alix, by the way.”

“Juleka.”

“How long are you stuck here?”

“Another hour, at least. You?”

“Our party just started so like two probably,” Alix sighed. 

Juleka tilted her head. “You’re really short.”

Alix scowled. “Maybe you’re not short enough.”

“What I mean is maybe you can still play.”

Alix grinned. “I’m listening.”

Juleka glanced around and then returned her attention to Alix. “From what I can tell, no one is really paying attention to that bounce house in the corner.” Alix turned to make note of the one Juleka meant. “You could always sneak in there and I’ll stand at the entrance and threaten anyone who tries to get in.”

Alix cackled. “I think I might like you.”

“Before you came over here, I was literally counting the ceiling tiles. Consider it a thank you for saving me from certain death by boredom.”  
____________________________

“Are you a vampire?”

Juleka glared at the little boy, keeping her place in front of the shivering bounce house as Alix whooped happily behind her. “Yes.”

The little boy backed away, eyes wide, and then turned on his heel and went running.

“Okay, you’re officially awesome,” Alix panted, grabbing on the the netting of the house. “Come in here and jump with me.”

Juleka smiled mischievously, tucking her hair behind her ear. “And absolutely break the rules? We’re a little old for bounce houses, it seems.”

Alix rolled her eyes. “Just come on before I change my mind about you.”

Juleka laughed, kicking off her shoes and diving in.


	93. Kim and Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MLM March, Day 4: First Meeting

“Hey, man, are you here to try to beat this Absol too?”

Max looked up from his phone, the Pokemon Go app making an unhappy noise as his thumb slid across the map. “I was hoping to but three to five high level players will be needed.” He glanced around the parking lot. “And that seems unlikely in the remaining allotted time.”

Kim frowned and scuffed the toe of his sneaker against the short brick wall Max sat on. “That sucks. This guy looks so cool. I like his side horn thing.”

“Perhaps another time. His raids seem plentiful for the moment.”

“Yeah. Hey, what team are you?”

Max gave him an assessing look. “Why?”

Kim laughed. “I’m not going to beat you up or anything, good grief. I’m Instinct.”

“I am as well.”

Kim’s eyes lit up. “Right? It’s like the best team. Okay, so I was going to go with Valor first because,” he pinched the material of his hoodie and pulled, “red, ya know? I love red. But then I thought, hey, you should go with your instinct.”

Max adjusted his glasses. “Yes, but wasn’t your first instinct to go with Team Valor?”

“Wait...” Kim frowned. “Ah, man. I totally messed up.”

Max chuckled. “But luckily, Instinct is a good team so you chose well.”

“I mean, we have to be, huh? We’re out here fighting the good fight two years later.”

“Yes, the game has dwindled in popularity, it seems.”

“But the new releases have been nice.”

“True.”

They both watched as the Absol raid ended and the gym turned Mystic for business as usual.

“I’m Kim, by the way.”

“Max.”

“Hey, how would you feel about taking over this gym and joining me down the street at the ice cream shop? It’s a pokestop so we could load up and ice cream would be on me,” Kim offered hopefully.

Max blinked, eyes a bit owlish behind his glasses. “That sounds pleasant, I suppose.”

“It’ll be awesome,” Kim nodded. “And this isn’t me hitting on you because this is just fact but you’re cute and I think it would be cool to get to know a fellow team member.”

“Oh!” Max flushed. “Well, um, yes, this isn’t me hitting on you either but you’re attractive as well.”

Kim preened happily. “Cool. Cool, cool, cool. And I lied. I was trying to hit on you a little bit.”

Max pursed his lips and gave a small nod. “Accepted and reciprocated. Shall we battle now?”

Kim beamed. “Let’s kick some Mystic ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to go ahead and make the note that I honestly don't care what team anyone is on or if you think Kim and Max would be on Valor or Mystic instead. I can't stress how much I just do not CARE so please don't make it a thing. Thanks!


	94. Adrien and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from cutelittlepixie: I got one! "Keep that up and it might stay like that" with Adrienette or Marichat.

“Keep that up and it might stay like that,” Adrien warned, poking Marinette’s cheek.

She blinked up from her sketchbook. “I was frowning again?”

“More like glaring.”

Marinette sighed and looked down at her drawings. “I just can’t seem to decide what I want to do for this project and I’m running out of time.”

“Maybe you should step away from it for a little bit.”

“Did you not just hear me? I literally don’t have time.”

Adrien eased the sketchbook away from her. “Come on.”

“I’m not kidding, Adrien.” She reached for her book and he held it out of reach. “Give it to me,” she growled.

“You obviously need a break and since you aren’t willing to give yourself one, I’m imposing one.”

“Fine, then I’m breaking up with you,” she huffed, getting up and following him into the kitchen.

Adrien slid the sketchbook on top of the refrigerator. “No, you aren’t,” he grinned. “Go sit back on the couch.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Fine, let’s transform and take a run.”

“No, I need to work.”

Adrien’s expression softened and he pulled her into his arms even though Marinette stayed stiff. “Hey, will you look at me please?” She rolled her eyes up to him and he gave her a small smile. “It’s really important to me that you don’t let work take over your life, okay? I don’t want to lose you.”

“You aren’t going to lose me.”

He chuckled softly. “You just threatened to break up with me for putting your sketchbook on top of the fridge. And I’ve seen this behavior before. I don’t want you to go down that path.”

Marinette’s shoulders sagged. “I think the stress is getting to me.”

“I can see that.” He kissed her forehead. “So right now, we’re going out and get something to eat and talking about anything other than fashion and when we get back, maybe you’ll be able to look at your designs with a fresh set of eyes.” He shrugged. “Or maybe not. Maybe I’ll just have to keep you occupied well into tomorrow morning to make sure you’re really relaxed enough to get back to work.”

Marinette smiled and went up on the tips of her toes to kiss him. “It may be a lot of work,” she warned teasingly.

“I think I’m up to it,” he grinned. “May I take you to dinner, my Lady?”

“I’d love that, Chaton.” Marinette linked her arm through his and turned her face to kiss his shoulder. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“We save each other, whether from evil butterflies or evil sketchbooks.”

She laughed as he led her to the door and out into the fresh air she desperately needed.


	95. Kim and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MLM March, Day 5: First Meeting

Nino checked his email one more time before slipping his phone back into his pocket and pushing through the door to the gym. His manager had set him up with a personal trainer after getting signed onto a summer long music festival tour. Apparently he would be in charge of loading and unloading his own setup and his manager didn’t want him dropping dead in the middle of it. He thought he could handle it, but at least the company was footing the bill.

“Are you Nino?”

He looked up to see a buff guy in a bright red tank top with “Let Me Hear It” printed across his chest. “Uh, yeah.” He stood up. “I’m supposed to meet with my personal trainer?”

“That’s me. I’m Kim.” He held out a hand and squeezed Nino’s as he shook it. Nino sighed inwardly. It was a power test. He’d had quite a few of these types of handshakes over the last few months while he was being signed by a label and never by people he cared to spend much time with.

Kim winked at the girl behind the front desk and took the clipboard she handed him. “Let’s go run you through some introduction stuff before we get down to it. This way.”  
___________________________

Although his first impression hadn’t been favorable, by the time Nino was watching Kim explain the fourth exercise, he knew he was in trouble. His eyes followed the roll of Kim’s back muscles as he demonstrated a set of movement, the red tank top pulled too tight across his form. Maybe he could request a different personal trainer because there was no way he was going to be able to concentrate on anything at this rate.

“You got it?” Kim asked hopefully, turning to him with a smile.

Nino gave him an anxious nod. “Maybe. Can I see it again?”

“That was the third time I’ve shown you. Come on, man, let’s see you try it,” Kim prodded. He handed him a smaller set of weights. “No offense, but you look like you have the strength of Spongebob so we’re going to start you off low.”

Nino scowled, lustful thoughts evaporating as he lifted his chin defiantly and moved past Kim and the offered weights and picked up the ones Kim had been using, going through the motions of the exercise. His muscles began to complain after the fifth rep but he was used to lugging his own equipment around; he could do this. He heard Kim laughing behind him and glared at his reflection in the mirror as he dropped the weights.

“I’m sorry, man, you just looked so offended,” Kim chuckled. “I wasn’t sure the Spongebob line was going to work but it definitely did.”

Nino flushed and grabbed a towel to wipe off his face. “Yeah, well, I’m stronger than I look.”

Kim shrugged. “I mean, honestly, you look pretty good. We can tone some stuff but I’m surprised they even sent you to me. Usually the people I get are...not in great shape.”

“So I won’t need to come often?”

Kim frowned suddenly. “Oh, uh, no, you’ll definitely need to come a lot. Like a few times a week at least.”

Nino quirked an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Definitely, and if we need to meet in off hours to go over things, we can do that too,” Kim nodded with a grin.

“I see.”

“Yep.”

Nino chuckled. “Good to know.”

“But seriously, before any of that, you really do have to finish today’s routine. That’s kind of a thing for me.”

“Bring it on.”


	96. Felix and Bridgette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarepair March, Day 5: First Date

“This is torture.”

“It’s dinner. I’m sure you’ll survive with minimal scarring,” Bridgette replied without glancing up from her menu.

“Everything is so...pink and sparkly,” Felix grimaced.

Bridgette looked around the diner. “I know! Isn’t it wonderful? I’ve been excited about coming here since it opened.”

“Bri, wouldn’t it have been more fun to bring Marinette or Alya with you here?” A group of young women at the table beside them broke out in laughter and Felix frowned. “This isn’t exactly our kind of place.”

“I know you prefer stuffy places with fancy menus because they’re what you’re used to, but a little change is nice. There’s no reason this can’t be our kind of place too. Oh, look! They have handspun milkshakes!”

“I’m lactose intolerant.”

“I wasn’t talking about for you,” she sniffed. “I thought it would be fun to do something different, but I guess you’re right. From now on, I’ll just ask the girls when I want to do something like this.”

Felix frowned, eyes roaming over the menu without seeing it. “I’m sorry,” he finally said.

“For what?”

“For being unpleasant. I don’t mean to be, some of the time anyway.”

Bridgette giggled and reached across the table to cover his hand with hers. “My grumpy Chat.”

He gave her a fond smile. “My silly Bug. So what are you thinking about ordering?”

“Hmmm, this cheeseburger with sprinkles sounds really fun.”

“Sprinkles.”

“Mmhmm.”

“On a burger.”

“Yep!”

Felix inhaled deeply and kept looking over the menu. The server, decked out in a hot pink apron, bright purple hair, and neon green roller skates stopped at their table. “Are you guys ready to order?”

Bridgette beamed at him. “I’ll have the cheeseburger with sprinkles, a side of magic fries, and a chocolate dream milkshake please.”

“Awesome choices. And for you?”

Felix gave the server a pained look. “I will also take the burger with sprinkles, no cheese, and fries.”

“You want the magic fries or the cosmic fries?”

“Magic,” he ground out.

“Coolio. I’ll have it right out.”

Bridgette laughed as soon as their server skated away. “You survived.”

“We’ll see if I make it through the meal. Are sprinkles and magic even digestible?” Felix winked and Bridgette’s smile grew even wider.


	97. Chloe and Alix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarepair March, Day 6: Lights

“Nervous?”

Chloe glanced back at her aid. “Will you judge me if I am?”

“Hell yes,” Alix grinned but reached for Chloe’s hand, squeezing it tight. “But I know you’re going to kick ass so it doesn’t really matter.”

“This isn’t going to be easy.”

“Anything worth doing never really is,” Alix shrugged. “Do you still want to do this? If not, we can turn around right now and go back to the hotel. I’m dying to get out of this ridiculous get-up anyway.”

Chloe quirked an eyebrow. “I look way too good not to go out on that stage.”

“That’s my girl,” Alix grinned. Applause rose from the crowd in the seats outside the curtain and Chloe paled slightly. “Hey, look at me,” Alix demanded. “You know your points. You’ve studied this stuff. Don’t let them sway you with personal issues.”

“You mean like the fact that I’m a lesbian running for a political office and dating my aid?” Chloe asked dryly.

“Or that you dye your hair.”

“Rude.”

Alix grinned but her eyes were still serious. “They’ll try to throw you if they can. I’ve been studying up on this Humphries guy. He’s your only real threat and totally an asshole with a nice smile. Don’t trust him.”

“Got it. And you’ve got to start watching your language around these things.”

Alix opened her mouth and Chloe pressed a finger against her lips. “Don’t you dare drop an f-bomb,” she warned. Alix kissed her fingertip with a wink.

A stagehand motioned Chloe forward. “You’re up, Ms. Bourgeois.”

Chloe swallowed thickly and nodded, giving Alix one last look before stepping out onto the stage. The first thing she noted was how bright the lights were, the heat coming from them immediately causing her to sweat. She strode across the stage, taking her place behind her assigned podium with a reserved smile. Her opponent to her left was giving her a pleasantly blank face and Chloe felt her shields fall into place as the moderator began with the first question.

Chloe realized she had missed the man’s answer as she stared into the bright lights. She shot Alix an almost panicked look and her girlfriend made a breathing gesture and sent her a thumbs up. Chloe closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and followed Alix’s instruction to kick ass.


	98. Buzz (Jagged) and Paon (Gabriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MLM March, Day 6: First Meeting

“Aren’t you a pretty bird?” Buzz grinned. “I like your fancy dress.”

Paon threw back the curtain of fabric with a huff. “It’s a cape, you buffoon. And what are you, a bumblebee?”

“If that stripes fit,” he winked. “So you’re my partner, huh? I was expecting someone prettier.”

“And I was expecting someone competent.”

“Ouch. And here I thought I would be the one doing the stinging.” Buzz gave his partner an easy grin. “Do you know much about all this stuff?”

Paon frowned. “Not at all. I found a box in my dormitory with this brooch inside.” He fingered the brooch at his neck. “My kwami called itself Duusu. I’m assuming yours was different?”

“Cutest little thing I’ve ever seen, mate. Little bee looking sweetheart named Pollen. Pollen! I was tempted to call myself that but she said it would get confusing.”

“Dusuu spoke of a Black Cat?”

Buzz shivered. “Apparently that lady is no joke. That’s why we’re needed, I think? Pollen told me to look for a guy dressed as a turtle because he would tell us what to do. I gotta be honest. I’m not completely sure I’m not stoned right now.”

“Charming,” Paon replied dryly. “I suppose we should wait here then. I was told to look for a turtle as well.”

“But like a man as turtle, right? Because if we’re looking for a little turtle on a rooftop, I don’t think we’re going to have much luck.”

Paon shot him an assessing look. “You’re not very bright, are you?”

“There you go with that stinging again. And to think I was starting to warm up to you,” he grinned. “Although I will take back my first comment about hoping for someone prettier. You’re pretty nice to look at actually.”

Paon flushed and turned away, looking over the city. “Stop that.”

“What?”

“Talking.”

Buzz shrugged and joined his side. They stood in silence for a few moments. 

“This all seems so surreal,” Paon said quietly. “I feel sure I’m going to wake up at any moment.”

“I know what you mean,” Buzz nodded. “It’s kind of nice not to be doing this alone though.”

Paon glanced at him, pursing his lips. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.”


	99. Adele, Nathalie, and Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Femslash February Redux, Day 5: First Meeting

"Are you new?”

Nathalie blinked up in surprise, dropping the scarf she had been toying with. “Is it that obvious?”

Adele smiled gently. “Only because I know what to look for,” she winked. “Are you one of the models brought over from Pierre’s?”

“Model?!” Nathalie shook her head with a forced laugh. “No, definitely not.”

“Are you sure? You could be.”

Nathalie flushed. “I’m Gabriel Agreste’s assistant.”

“Oh, I love Gabe! He’s such a delightful sourpuss,” Adele laughed. “How long have you been working for him?”

“Only a week.”

“How’s it been going?”

Nathalie pursed her lips. “Good, I think. To be honest, I was nervous when the agency referred me to him because apparently he has gone through five assistants in the past few months already.”

“I could see that,” Adele nodded. “He can be rather intense.”

Nathalie shrugged. “He has a strict schedule and a certain way of doing things. I can respect that. It’s refreshing actually. My last employer was very much a free spirit. We didn’t mesh well.”

“That’s too bad,” Adele sighed. “I’m very much a free spirit myself.”

“Oh! I didn’t mean it as a bad thing,” Nathalie sputtered. “Quite the opposite. Sometimes I wish I could be a little more free, but I don’t even know where I would begin.”

Adele’s eyes lit up. “I could help you with that! We would have the most fun!”

Nathalie pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, feeling a blush spread across her cheeks. “That sounds--”

“Nathalie, I need you to come with me.” Gabriel appeared behind her and Nathalie nodded, turning to follow him.

“Hi, Gabe,” Adele crooned. “Your new assistant is pretty enough to be a model. You should let her play with us sometime.”

Gabriel glanced between the grinning Adele and the flustered Nathalie, lips quirking. “I’ll have to see what I can do about that. Have a nice day, Adele.”

“You too, Mr. Important Designer. Hey, don’t forget you promised me a one-of-a-kind dress before you got too big.”

“How could I ever forget you?” he asked dryly. “Actually perhaps it would be best for Nathalie to stay here and get your measurements and what you’re looking for in a dress. She can relay the information back to me.”

Nathalie’s eyes grew wide as she looked down at her clipboard. Adele’s lips spread into a mischievous smile. “That sounds like the best idea you’ve ever had.”


	100. Chloe and Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Femslash February Redux, Day 6: First Meeting

“Chloe?”

Chloe looked the woman up and down, noting her new designer heels paired with a skirt from two seasons ago and a blouse she couldn’t place. “Maybe.”

The woman quirked an eyebrow. “Are you trying to decide if I’m worth staying for because I’m not actually a fan of blondes so I’m fine turning around and walking out this door.”

“You must be Alya,” Chloe grinned. “Adrien warned me that you wouldn’t take any shit.”

“And Marinette warned me you might be a bitch,” Alya grinned.

“Seems our friends know us well. Want to give it a try?”

Alya shrugged. “I wore heels and I’d hate for that to go to waste. We may as well.”  
______________________

“I’m just so over dating,” Alya sighed. “You know when you’re in your early twenties and it’s all still so fun and you think love is just going to walk up to you one day and dip you for a kiss?”

“Preaching to the choir,” Chloe murmured, taking a sip of wine.

“Right? No one tells you that after, like, twenty-seven, you’re expected to be in love and settle down and dating for fun is no longer acceptable.”

“So it’s not just me,” she chuckled.

“It’s like we missed a memo or something. Who made that rule anyway?”

“Maybe lesbians get an extension,” Chloe offered. “Like, hey, check this box if you thought you were into guys for five or more years of your dating history in order to qualify.”

Alya laughed softly and shifted in her seat. “Well, I mean, I do still like guys so I might be out of the running.”

“Oh.”

“I mean, I like girls too,” Alya said with a strained smile. “Is that a problem?”

Chloe narrowed her eyes. “If I’m being honest, usually for me?”

Alya nodded. “Okay.”

“But you’re the first person I’ve been out with in almost a year that I could actually see wanting to date so...” Chloe trailed off. “I mean, I’m willing to try if you want to.”

“I’d be game for going out again.”

“On one condition.”

Alya straightened skeptically. “What’s that?”

“You have to tell me who made your top because it’s obviously custom and I’ve been jealous of it all night.”

Alya grinned. “Stick with me, Blondie. I’ve got the best hook-ups.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, another set is done :D


End file.
